Pirates of the Caribbean: The Next Grand Adventure
by TheMuleteer
Summary: Post POTC3. Mysterious illnesses, traitors to the Crown, the Devil, Admiral Jack Sparrow, the American Revolution, and most important of all...RUM! Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Open Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates (If I did, we wouldn't have to wait this long for a sequel) so no lawsuits. Please? I have lawyer-phobia.

Chapter 1: The Open Sea

The day was beginning.

The Caribbean sun slowly rose in the east. Its rays turned the water gold for a few moments, before returning to a blue-green. The clouds in the sky, what few there were, shone a pink-like red-the color of watered down blood. It would be bad weather later today. But for now, it was beautiful. Gulls flew in the air, a sure sign of nearby land, and the smell of brine was in the air.

A ship glided through this temporary calm. Black-hulled and flying black sails, it seemed like an inkblot on the sheet of parchment that was the horizon. It was the fastest, most wanted, and most feared ship in the Caribbean, if not the entire world. All the navies in all the world had hunted her for over 15 years, never once succeeding to capture or defeat her. Assignments to hunt this ship were taken as the harshest reprimand, for few received it, and almost none ever returned.

This ship, once cursed, and damned by all who hunt her, is called the _Black Pearl_. And on this particular day, Will Turner was at the helm. He wore a long coat that his father had given him before they left, having just pulled it out of a trunk. It was fast becoming his favorite coat. With it being cut almost exactly along the lines of the coat of a Royal Navy officer, save for its darker blue, almost black color; he could pass for a Navy man near anywhere.

Will smiled. This venture was his first turn at running the ship. Normally, AnaMaria, Gibbs, or Jack ran the thing, but on this trip, Jack wanted Will to try being a captain. So there he stood, issuing orders occasionally.

"Swab the deck, Mr. Cotton!" The tongue-less pirate had gotten his bird to make wolf-whistles at Elizabeth, a joke that lost its humor on Will.

"Aye-aye, Cap," squawked Mr. Cotton's Parrot.

"Gibbs, how's our food supply doing?"

"Excellent, sir. We could be out here for months, and never run out." The swarthy man saluted sharply.

"Enough of that, Gibbs. Go on, then."

"Aye, sir." The old pirate walked away.

Will closed his eyes, and breathed in the salty air. God, how he loved the smell of it. He could smell the sweet brine, and the soft smell of the rain to come. This was truly home. The few ventures he took were not enough, he decided. Only five days since they'd left port in Tortuga, and already he never wanted to go home.

Then two women came on deck. One was dark-skinned, but her skin was nowhere near as dark as her eyes. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders in the gentle breeze. She wore a floppy hat and a pistol. Her name was AnaMaria.

The other girl was the opposite of AnaMaria. Her hair was a sandy blond, dyed the color by the sun's rays. Her eyes were as brown as the other girl's, but radiated warmth rather than hostility. She more often than not wore pants, the way AnaMaria did. She also wore the red coat of a British Royal Marine. She bore no weaponry. Her name was Elizabeth Swann-Elizabeth Turner now.

The first spoke. "Where's Jack ,Will?"

"Asleep in his cabin."

"Drunk?"

"Can't you smell it?" Will asked AnaMaria. Jack had taken quite a stock of rum from Fort Charles in Port Royal, along with some uniforms, weapons, and AnaMaria and Gibbs. The two had gotten caught scouting out the fort and seeing the possibility of scaling the walls to the fort. The walls were steep in all directions, so Will considered it a foolish idea from the start. "What d'you need Jack for?"

"To know what the next plan is. We've got a bit of swag here, but after we dump it at Isla de Muerta, what next?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see." Speaking of Isla de Muerta, Will checked Jack's compass. Frowning, he twisted the wheel a bit. The needle straightened out.

"What you need, Elizabeth?" Will asked as AnaMaria went below to wake Jack.

"Just to spend some time with you."

"Nice." He allowed Gibbs to take the wheel for a moment as he stepped to the rear with Elizabeth.

"Will, what do you think about kids?"

Will blanched. He'd not just been caught off-guard by the question; he'd been totally side-swiped by it. "Um..."

"Because we never talked about it. Well?"

"Well...last I looked, I didn't carry it. Until I do, it's your decision."

"So if I said I wanted a child?"

He proceeded with caution. "Well, I'd ask you if we could wait to be on solid land first, but..."

"So if I'd prefer one sooner rather than never?"

He didn't catch the 'never'. "I'd say wait."

She twirled on her ankle, and stormed past AnaMaria and Gibbs.

"What was that about, lad?" Gibbs asked as he gave the wheel back to Will.

"Some women thing. Probably even AnaMaria wouldn't get it." Turning to AnaMaria, "Is Jack awake?"

"No. Even tried firing a pistol next to his ear. If he didn't snore, I'd think him dead."

"Hm." Will wasn't enjoying the day much anymore. A pirate had taught a bird to whistle at his girl, said girl wanted children, was angry at him for God knows what, and Jack Sparrow, the captain, was still drunk.

It could probably be worse, though Will didn't see how.


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates. If I did, I'd own CSI, and I'd put Grissom and Sidle together, kill off the people in Miami, move the New York people to Vegas, and put my sequel on the big screen. (Breathes in) Okay. Done ranting now.

Chapter 2: It Begins...

Will closed his eyes, and smelled the air again. Elizabeth was still downstairs, fuming over Will's answer. He puzzled over what he'd said. He opened his eyes to check his course. They were on the way, though he felt a mite dizzy. He closed his eyes, and shook his head to clear it.

But when he opened his eyes, the watery paradise seemed to swim before his eyes. Blinking, he became worried when it didn't go away. He called for AnaMaria. To him, his voice sounded faint, distant.

"What d'you need, Will?" A strange, foreign look crossed her hardened face-concern.

"Help me below." His voice was barely a whisper.

She looped her arm under him, allowing him to place a goodly bit of his weight on her.

"Didn't figure you the type to get seasick, Will."

"I'm not."

"Then what's all this?"

He didn't have a good answer. He felt totally exhausted just from the trip down to the main deck. By the time he was below, he was almost totally worn out.

"AnaMaria? What's wrong, lass?" He could barely hear Gibbs's voice, and couldn't even see the grizzled pirate.

He wasn't able to hear AnaMaria's response.

Nor anything else for quite a long time.

"How is he?" Elizabeth stood by Will's bed.

"Not good. I've never seen anything like this." It was AnaMaria's turn to watch him for any signs of improvement.

As if there would be any.

"You haven't?"

"No. And something strong enough to take Will down is something to worry about. Thank God none of us have caught it."

"Yet," Gibbs finished pessimistically as he entered.

"Jack still asleep?"

"What der _you_ think, AnaMaria, eh? He's out cold. Probably still drunk, too."

"You mean he still hasn't gotten up _since we left port_?"

"Aye," Gibbs confirmed, blissfully unaware of the menace in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Excuse me." She stalked off.

A confused Gibbs turned to AnaMaria. "What the bloody hell's all that about?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're a woman-"

"Damn right."

"-so you of all people should understand this."

"Hey, I'm not in love. She is. That brings in all kinds of..." She stopped, mouth slightly agape.

Interested, Gibbs turned around, and saw why her mouth was open. His was, too.

There, in front of Jack's cabin was Elizabeth, armed with one of the cannon. Then she wheeled it in, and they followed, interested. She wheeled it over to the open window, right next to Jack's bed, then loaded a round, and then, glaring at the mercifully asleep Jack, lit the fuse.

"...all kinds of crazy," Ana finished her sentence.

AnaMaria and Gibbs of the _Black Pearl_ were the first people to see the world's very first effective alarm clock in action.

The sheer sonic boom threw Jack clear out of bed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAH!"

He then was up waving his sword around, still half-asleep, shouting, "GIBBS! LOAD THE CANNON. SET TOPSAILS AND...oh, mornin' luv." For the first time, he'd noticed Elizabeth. "Now, what's all this about, blowin' me bloody cabin to Hell and back?"

"Have you been asleep the _entire_ time we've been at sea, _Sparrow_?"

Not noting her tone, nor the sheer irritation in her voice, nor her use of 'Sparrow' to refer to him, he turned to Gibbs. "How long 'ave I been out?"

"Six days, sir."

"And we've been at sea...?"

"Six days, sir."

"Thank you, Gibbs. So, to answer yer question, luv..." He never did finish that sentence, nor any for the next wee while.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?"

"Well..."

"WE'VE BEEN AT SEA SIX DAYS, AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AWAKE FOR ONE?"

"Well, no, but..."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON AROUND YOUR DRUNKEN HEAD?"

"Um..."

"GET UP!"

In danger of never getting a complete thought out again, he did as she told him. Then, a little calmer, she said, "Will's sick."

"Oh? Didn't figure 'im for the seasick type, this is what, his seventh time out with us?"

"He's not seasick," AnaMaria stepped in before Elizabeth exploded again.

"What, then?"

"Dunno. He didn't either. He's been out cold since yesterday."

"Alright, let me though, lemme 'ave a look at him." Still mildly drunk (A/N: he always was, wasn't he?), he steeped into Will's room.

He took a moment, looking him over. Then, he returned sober (A/N: for once). "I know it. Not very good."

"Well, _that's_ not news to us," Elizabeth said irritably. "What is it?"

"Don't know the name, bt it's been the thing of legend. I used to think this little thing a myth afore Bootstrap came down with it."

"And what is it?"

"Nasty little thing from a place north of England. But if that's it…" He stood and walked to the helm, the other three at his feet. "Gibbs?"

"Aye, sir."

Get the crew up. Full sails. We've got a long trip ahead of us." He moved for the wheel as Gibbs woke the crew.

At the wheel, Elizabeth asked, "Where _are_ we going?"

"Little place that we call Ireland."

"And once there?"

"Pack yer trunk with coats, luv," Jack said as he turned to face the open sea, "we're headed for the Arctic."


	3. Chapter 3 Blue at the Mizzen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates (If I did, I'd stop making crappy CSI: spin-offs and make the sequel already), and I know I've heard this chapter title somewhere before, so if I'm infringing on a copyright, please don't hurt me. Also, I have no idea who the king was at this time, so I won't use a name, okay, history professors? (P.S. If anyone does know, I'd appreciate somebody telling me.)

Chapter 3: Blue at the Mizzen

James Norrington loved England. The place of his birth was always a welcome sight. As the _Dauntless_ moved into port in London, Norrington thought again of the letter in his cabin. Well, not so much a letter as a summons.

His Majesty Himself had called the Navy man to an audience in the Palace itself. The letter had been delivered a few months ago, when he'd been finally finished with repairing the damage to Port Royal from the last attack from the _Black Pearl_.

That raid still festered in his mind as he walked down the plank to the dock, where he was greeted by two redcoats, who led him to a coach. The raid hadn't been for food or riches; Sparrow had plenty of each, though he took it all the same. Nor was it for prisoners, though he took both AnaMaria and Joshamee Gibbs from Fort Charles. No, the purpose had definitely been to take a dig at him-Norrington. To insult him by saying, 'you let me go. Pay up, stupid Navy man.'

However, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was probably not the best thing to have on your mind-a pirate-when greeting the King.

Buckingham Palace was nothing short of astounding. While he had seen paintings of it, and even heard awe-filled descriptions of it, they paled in comparison to the real thing. The sheer size was awe-inspiring enough, but the grandeur was nothing short of Heavenly.

After what seemed like a short time, they came to His Majesty's Audience Chamber. Still having no idea what this was all about, he allowed the redcoat to open the door.

The room was empty. People and courtiers that should have stood all around were conspicuously absent. And down a prominent aisle was the King Himself, in full regalia. Norrington swallowed nervously, and marched to his King.

"Come, my friend. Take a seat." The King went to another chair, and sat. "Do you know why you are here?"

"N-no, my lord."

The king laughed. "Come, come, lad, where's your courage? Left it in the Caribbean, did you? Well, speaking of the Caribbean...I have some questions for you."

A royal interrogation. This had to be a first for a naval officer. It was strange how direct the king was being-no formalities or beating about he bush-just straight to the point.

"Have you heard of the _Black Pearl_?"

So much for not thinking about pirates. "I have."

"Of course you have. The _Pearl_ was sighted crossing the strait between Ireland and Scotland."

"H-how, my lord? The _Pearl_ is a Caribbean pirate vessel..."

"Surely you don't think Captain Jack Sparrow is limited to the Caribbean Sea, now do you?"

"True, sir."

"No, he's been everywhere in that ship, probably even to Hell Itself. But that's why I've summoned you here. You are going to find that ship and either capture it or sink it-at this point, I really don't care which. It's cost our Navy far too much in such a short span of time."

"Sir, am I being punished?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

Thankfully, the king laughed. "No. Quite simply, you're the only man who's ever gotten close to either the _Pearl_ or Sparrow."

Closer than his Majesty knew-he'd been in a liferaft with the man, and been the first man within shooting range of the _Pearl_ in years.

"Now, as a rear admiral, you'll have full access to whatever..."

"Rear Admiral, sir?"

"Weren't you aware that that was going along with your assignment?"

"I was not...er, thank you, sir." A Rear-Admiral! He'd have a blue flag flying at his mizzen. It had always been a dream, to be sure, but the thing of idle fantasy, not reality. Until now.

"No need. You've well earned it...unlike some others I could name. As I said, as rear admiral, you'll have access to any and all materials, ships, or men you need.

You even have the power of minor promotions. In fact, promote your first mate, Gillette. Also, only you or I control where your deployment is. So long as you're tracking Sparrow, I don't care if you visit Tahiti. But find Sparrow, and end his reign. Are we clear, Admiral?"

"Crystal clear, sir. And thank you very much, my lord."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now go and get the pirate. Every minute spent here is another that he's out there." A dismissal if he'd ever heard one.

"Good day, my lord." Admiral Norrington took his leave of the King.

"By God, its cold here, sir," Gillette noted as his commanding officer came aboard his ship. Norrington carried with him a rectangular box; judging by the by the delicate way he handled it, it was a gift from his Majesty.

Norrington smiled. "Been a little while since we've been here, hasn't it?"

"A little, sir." When his commanding officer gave him a kind, yet direct look, he continued. "It has been far too long, hasn't it, sir?"

"Indeed it has. But worry not. We're not going back to Port Royal for a while. In fact, we're here as long as I or the King so desires."

"How is that, sir?"

"Because, Commodore," Norrington smiled at the confused, newly promoted officer as he opened the box, displaying a blue flag, "a vice admiral with His Majesty's blessings controls his own deployment."

"Wh-wha...Admiral on deck!" He shouted as Norrington finished the walk up the plank to his command.

"Well, Commodore Gillette? Shall we get underway?"

"Yes, sir!" His first mate smiled brightly. "Hands, weigh anchor! Set sails!" He turned to the Admiralty. "What course, Admiral?"

Norrington had to admit, he liked the sound of that. "Ireland, Commodore. We have a pirate to catch."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pirates (If I did, I'd get rid of "Close to Home" and "CSI: Miami", and make the bloody sequel). Now that I'm done with that, on with the show.

Chapter 4: Old Friends and New

"By God, it's cold here."

"Been a while, hasn't it, luv?"

"A little." After a pointed look, "Okay, more like 10."

Elizabeth Swann Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, observing the unfamiliar phenomenon of ice floe.

"How long for you, Jack?"

"Since I've been here, 5. Since I set foot in England...must be close to twenty."

"But you're not that old..."

"Exactly. I've been exiled a long time." His departure from home was not his favorite talking point. Or a talking point at all, for Sparrow. "Gibbs, set course for that little town there." He indicated a spot of light in the distance.

"Aye, sir. Sir, might I ask what's there?"

"You might." Jack was thin-lipped.

"And would I get an answer, sir?"

"No. Go downstairs and check on young Master Turner." His words were terse and brief.

"Aye, captain." Gibbs was not about to argue with Jack in this mood. He descended the gangway to check on Will, who was still sick after the 4 month trip to Britain.

"Jack...what's so special about this town?" Elizabeth was far more daring than Gibbs.

"This town, luv? Not a thing. It's what's past it that's...special, as you put it. We're putting in here for supplies, and a guide."

"Who's the guide?"

"An old friend." Something in Jack's tone suggested other things.

****

Sparrow, Gibbs, AnaMaria, and Elizabeth walked through town to a large wall, with a door in it. "Jack, are you sure about this man?" Elizabeth had little faith in Jack's contacts this far north. Or his contacts at all.

"Well, 'man' is stretching the word a bit, but he's good at what he does."

"Think he'll remember us, Jack?" AnaMaria asked Jack as they reached the door.

The door opened, and a man walked out. He was not very tall. He had long, wavy brown hair, and a tanned face. It was this face that was very memorable. He had fairly prominent cheekbones, and a warm hazel eye. His nose had a sizable chunk missing from it, and his right eye was covered by a patch. He also bore several tattoos similar to Jack's. In fact, if he were given rum, a hat, beads in his hair, two black eyes, and a beard, he could've _been_ Jack.

"Johnny!" Jack spread his arms in greeting.

Fear lit up in the other man's eye, and he turned right around and went back in the door. You could hear a lock being set on the door handle.

"What's all this about, mate?" Gibbs was confused.

"He _definitely_ remembers you," Elizabeth remarked in a snarky voice.

"Ah, he's just a little shy." AnaMaria pulled out a pistol and blasted through the door lock. Jack then kicked the door in.

Johnny started backing up, muttering, "No, no, no."

"Hey, Johnny."

****

"Whatever you need, whatever you want...I don't _care_, Sparrow! Every time I get pulled into one of your schemes, I almost get _killed_! _Last_ time I got my nose carved up by some nut named Barbossa. Remember that?"

"You had a run-in with Barbossa?" Elizabeth was curious.

"Run-in? Ha! 'Run-in' is too nice. This bloody _pirate_ got it into his head to go after the _Black Pearl_. Next thing ya know, Barbossa himself comes in here, and carves a chunk of my _nose_ out! The nut carved straight through the bone! But did I tell him what he wanted? _Nooo_. He wanted to know if Sparrow was alive. I said that I thought he was dead-true enough-and if he weren't, I'd kill him myself-also perfectly true! So, what do you want _this_ time, Sparrow? My liver? Another round of lead in me?"

Jack was oblivious to this little rant, apparently. "We need a guide to take us past the Arctic Circle. I know the way past there, but not up to and through the Circle itself."

"Sparrow, are you _mad_? With those crazy Inuits up there, it's wonder we got out alive the first time!" Evidently, this wasn't something he denied Jack out of anger-he was scared of these Inuits.

"Inuits? Are those the natives?" Elizabeth knew very little of this place.

"Not exactly. The Inuits are a group of people who live above the Arctic Circle," Jack explained.

"And just what is this Arctic Circle?"

"I'll explain that," Johnny cut in. "The Arctic Circle is where the ice floe starts breaking off the Arctic Glacier. Now, the Inuits are very nice, peaceable people. Make good fish, too. But these guys...totally nuts. Whatever happened to them drove them totally mad. They still are. Some kind of disease or something. But we barely escaped with our lives."

"And the cure. That's what we went for, and that's what I'm here for," Jack added.

"The cure? Who has the disease? Anyone I know?" Now Johnny was curious.

"Will Turner." Seeing Johnny's face, Elizabeth confirmed it. "Yes, Bootstrap Bill's son."

"I thought he was dead."

"Which? Bootstrap or Will?"

"Well, both, actually."

"And both, actually, are alive and well," Gibbs informed Johnny. "Or at least, Bootstrap's well. He's in Tortuga now."

Turning to Jack, Johnny asked, "So the cure worked with Bootstrap?"

"It did. That's why I'm looking for it again."

"Where is this cure, Johnny?" Elizabeth asked.

"In a nasty part of the Arctic. Some Inuits built a building to house it so it'd never get out. Too bad they caught it. Alright, Sparrow, I'll take you there," Johnny said with some regret.

"Why you doin' it, John?" AnaMaria was curious.

"I owe Bootstrap one. When you see him again, tell him we're square, would you?" Turning to Elizabeth, he asked, "and you are?"

"Elizabeth Turner. Will's wife." She offered her hand for him to shake.

"Ah. Lucky bastard," he muttered under his breath. Instead of shaking it, he knelt and kissed it. "Mind if I call you Bess?"

"Not really." It seemed she didn't expect the court-like courtesy.

"I'm John Depp. I'll be your guide to the Arctic Circle."


	5. Chapter 5 Men of the Navy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pirates (Blast it all). Incidentally, couldn't resist having a little fun with Johnny Depp. Should get interesting, no? By the way, sorry about leaving the title off last chapter; I'm still a bit new with writing here.

Chapter 5: Men of the Navy

Later the next day, the four of them were suiting up.

"Lose the dresses, sweethearts; you'll need pants for this trip." Depp himself wore a heavy coat, and what looked like some fur items. He tossed some pants, furs, and pistols at the women.

After they were all dressed, Jack observed their outfits.

Will, still in a state of near-death, was to be carried in a large bear suit.

AnaMaria wore a coat of rabbit, and her floppy hat. She also had her loaded pistol at her side.

Johnny wore a dark brown cloak that looked close to moose. He also wore light brown pants and shirt that looked to be deerskin. He bore not one or two but four pistols on his person-one on each hip, and one each in holsters on his chest. His fourth pistol, on his right hip,was an odd design with two barrels. Also, he wore two scabbards on his back, both with sword. Quite the weapons master, it appeared. He'd probably have some weapon ideas for Will when he woke up.

Elizabeth was resplendent in a cloak of white that was probably from Arctic bear-though she probably didn't know it. She also bore sword and pistol.

Jack himself wore an outfit similar to his normal getup, but all moose skin, and wore his old pistol, plus a sword. And of course, his effects-his dark brown leather coat and his worn tricorn hat.

"Well, shall we? It's a long walk, and we're better off going during daylight."

"Jes' a moment, Johnny." Jack called over Gibbs. Whispering, he said, "Go to the ship, and start on this course." He whispered a course in his ear. There was evidently something he wasn't telling Johnny.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs went back to the ship.

"Okay, let's get going. It's a long walk to the Circle from here." Depp proceeded out the back door, into the snowy depths.

****

"Commodore Gillette." The officer stepped up.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Where are we now?" The _Dauntless_ was floating through a rough patch of ice floe, large chunks bumping the ship.

"We're near Northern Ireland, sir. The last townsfolk said this is the direction the _Pearl_ went."

"Indeed." Turning to his second-in-command, Norrington asked a very poignant question. "Gillette, do you plan on being a Navy man all your life?"

Taken aback, he responded, "Well, yes, sir."

"Hm. No family? Friends?"

"My wife is the sea, my friends the crew." Gillette gave the Admiralty a strange look. "Is that not your own thoughts, sir? Surely an Admiralty thinks of little but the sea."

"You forget that an Admiralty, for all the pomp and splendour, is still a man. And yes, my thoughts do stray from that. You do mean to tell me, Gillette, that you have never considered a wife, or children?"

"Honestly, sir..." There was a pause as the commodore composed his thoughts. "Admiral Norrington, the reason I joined the Navy was to avoid such...complications. I don't think I could settle for life on land."

"Hm." Then, after a pause, Norrington said, "another question, Gillette; do you think Will Turner to be a sailor like us?"

"If not a sailor, sir, then the best blacksmith there ever were on the sea, certainly as good as us-pirate or no," the subordinate officer added.

"Careful now, Gillette-he was never accused of piracy nor charged with it. So you think him on our level of naval skill?"

"Well, not to compare the Admiralty to a blacksmith-but yes. Sir," Gillette continued, "why all these questions of what I think of Turner?"

"You are aware of his relationship with Elizabeth Swann?"

"Yes. She's his wife, is she not?"

"Yes. She often goes sailing with him. Think you that perhaps a woman like that would be more suitable for yourself?"

A rather loaded question, considering Admiral Norrington's high opinion of Will Turner, and his wife. "Well, not Elizabeth Turner herself, but a woman like her would be of much intrigue. Unfortunately, there are few women with a love of the sea, fewer still who would share it with a man." Finishing his thoughts, "No, Admiral, Elizabeth Turner is one-of-a-kind."

"Hm." Norrington was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Myself, I sometimes tire of Navy life. The glares in the street...the fear rather than interest or adoration...you've been to Tortuga, have you not?"

Another pause. "Are we as officers or men here, sir?"

"For the moment, mere men," the Admiralty said, smiling at the other man's distaste for commoners.

"I've gone several times, James."

"But ever in uniform?"

"Never. It's madness."

"Why is that, Gillette?" Norrington turned to his subordinate.

"Well, because...ah." Now Commodore Gillette understood.

"You see my point?" The other officer nodded. "That is what tires me. Never being able to walk in the street as another man might...but I doubt His Majesty will allow me to retire; it seems he's taken something of a liking to me." Norrington didn't add, _unfortunately_.

The truth was that Admiral Norrington did, in fact, desire retirement. Not now, certainly, but in a few years... when he was in his forties, the term 'Admiralty' would mean more to him as a sign of respect on the street, or in his home, and not as a greeting from one naval officer to another.

But pushing those thoughts from his head, he straightened. "Commodore."

His subordinate...friend, Norrington conceded...noted the change in attitude from James Norrington to the Admiralty. "Admiral." The other man walked away, leaving the Admiral Norrington to his own thoughts...whatever they might be.


	6. Chapter 6 On The Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just some Brit who's enamored of Pirates of the Caribbean. Maybe Jerry Bruckheimer will read this, buy it, and I'll be rich. And maybe Bush will win an election without cheating, and pigs will fly. Oh, well-I _can_ dream, after all.

Chapter 6: On The Way

The four figures made for small dots in the desolate landscape that was the Arctic. The wind howled about the two men and two women as Johnny Depp led them forward.

"There's a cave not too far ahead. We'll camp there for the night." He indicated a small outcropping of rocks in the distance. Then he trudged onward, as the flying snow made him seem a ghostly figure.

AnaMaria and Elizabeth walked together, for fear of losing Elizabeth in her white cloak. They both carried Will. "Just what did you and Jack have to do with Depp, here?"

"Later. When we've a fire and rum to tell stories over." AnaMaria evidently hated the cold. Elizabeth wisely said nothing further.

****

It was another hour's walk to the cave. It was well worth it, though; a fire was burning by the time Elizabeth and AnaMaria got there. The men had already broken out the spirits (commonly called 'alcohol') and were imbibing heavily.

The girls waited for the men to knock themselves out with all the drinking. Amazingly, John Depp and Jack Sparrow just kept at it, trying to see who'd pass out first. Eventually, they both fell over, having drunk several large bottles of foreign liquor that was 'from the Inuits-the nice kind', as Depp put it.

AnaMaria took a moment to examine one such bottle. "Vodka-icky." Seeing Elizabeth's confusion, she explained. "Russian drink. They're a group of fat people over in Asia. Make some bloody strong liquor, though. Definitely stronger than rum."

"Well, AnaMaria, when I asked about you, Depp and Jack earlier, you said later, when there was a fire and rum. Well, now is later, we've got a fire, and, well, better than rum. So what happened with this?"

"Sit down, kid. It's a long story." Obeying, Elizabeth gestured for her to begin.

"It was about 11 years ago; it was the first time I'd met Jack. Like you, I'd heard of him-sacking Nassau without a shot, beating East India...but never met him. But he gave me the opportunity to crew with him. He and a buddy were going to poke around an old temple the natives had made, and see what riches they were hiding. See, Jack still didn't really believe in curses. When he'd heard the Inuits say the place was cursed, and warned him to avoid it, he figured there was some treasure there they were protecting.

"So he and Bootstrap Bill asked me along. Hey, two dashing guys, pirates no less, and a teenage girl? Of course I'd go." Seeing Elizabeth's look, she added hastily, "nothing untoward happened. Those two are the more honorable sort of pirate.

"Anyway, so the three of us convinced Johnny to take us there; he'd seen it before-a fact we learned after loosening his jaw with some of this vodka. Seems to have gotten a taste for it.

"So we went up there, past the Arctic Circle. And there it was. After three weeks of running around aimlessly in this godforsaken land, we found the temple. For all the Inuits said about making it, it sure didn't look like their sort of design."

"What sort of design was it?"

"Having been in the Caribbean since, it looked more like Aztec or Incan, rather than Inuit. If it was actually human-little too creepy to be all human, anyway. In a bowl-shaped crater, no less.

"But we went inside, and found...no gold at all. No treasures, no riches, nothing. Didn't disappoint me much, but the other two and Depp were kinda beat up about it. So we poked around a bit. The thing had antechambers that went on forever. Not a one had anything in it.

"But I found one that did. It had a few statuettes-not worth a thing, really-some coffins, an altar, and some items of clothing near the coffins. Bootstrap liked one of the coats there-in fact, that coat Will's wearing is the very one.

"Probably should have figured it was dangerous when it was in a basket way over our heads, and I should have recognized it.

"But we got back to the _Pearl_, back when the crew, Barbossa and Jack all were on it. Jack and Bill brought me along disguised as a boy who'd helped them out. It was this time of coming back empty-handed that the crew got the seeds of dislike for Jack. And things were fine. For a while.

"But Bootstrap got sick. Same symptoms as Will; dizzy, hoarse voice, then passing out. We pulled into port back into the town where they'd picked me up. An Inuit recognized it, and asked if we'd been to the Dark Temple. We said yes. He said that if we set him on the altar and spilt blood from his left hand on it, he'd get better.

"Now, we thought it was rubbish. But time went on, and nothing worked. So, I asked Jack if we should try it. So he gave Barbossa run of the ship for a time, while he and I would take Bootstrap to a man named Depp. Which was true. But he didn't want the crew knowing about the temple.

"So we went back, and asked some Inuit to help us out. And they did. They were willing to help us out to make Bootstrap better.

"We made the trip there in five days, since the Inuits knew the way. So we told Depp to memorize the way. And he did. So we got there, and they said, and Bootstrap started getting better. And once we cut his hand on that 'altar', he was good as new. That's when all hell broke loose."

The Inuits had gone berserk somehow, and tried to kill the four of them, including Bootstrap. Possibly it was their attempts to bind the wounds, possibly something else.

"But whatever it was, they didn't only attack us; they attacked the whole town we went through. We just barely got out on the _Black Pearl_ before they burned down the whole town."

AnaMaria then explained how they'd dropped Depp in the town they'd found him in earlier. "Jack made me swear to never mention it to anyone else. That's why I hesitated to mention it to Will. And I have never been back here since. I grew up in the Caribbean, had the occasional run-in with Jack, and tried to forget that some crazy nuts in the Arctic that tried to kill me."

"Well, that makes...absolutely no sense at all," Elizabeth finished.

AnaMaria shrugged. "Welcome to the Arctic, luv."

The next morning, Jack and John acted as though they hadn't drunk a bit of the several bottles of vodka they'd plowed through.

"Well, let's get moving. It won't be too long before we're there."

As they left the cave, Elizabeth asked AnaMaria, "How much farther to the Arctic Circle?"

"Another few hours. Let's get moving, Bess."


	7. Chapter 7 The Arctic Circle

Chapter 7: The Arctic Circle

The weather was worsening. Now, not only could they barely see one another, they now were tied together by a rope, so as to not lose one another. Wind howled all around them. Snow and ice caught in folds of clothing, making it stiff. And, to make matters worse, Elizabeth was certain she'd seen something that looked a lot like the cloak that she was wearing.

Then AnaMaria fell behind her. Elizabeth tugged on the rope, signaling the others to stop. She knelt next to AnaMaria, then slowly pulled her to her feet. She stood by her for a moment, and helped her get her bearings.

"Thanks, lass," AnaMaria mentioned as they moved on.

"You'd do the same for me or Will." And despite what AnaMaria would claim, Elizabeth knew it to be true. And so did AnaMaria.

Then, up ahead, they saw the men, coming to another cave.

"Inside!" Johnny hustled them in, just in time for Elizabeth to see a white bear miss them in the storm. She slumped against the wall, tired and worried at what that thing was.

But it was pressed out of her mind as she dropped off to sleep.

* * *

The wind whistled and roared outside as it got dark. Jack and John got a fire going, but it took work.

Then Depp noticed markings on the wall. He studied them, then told them, "We're here. This is the Arctic Circle."

"And people live past this?"

"Not just live, Bess-thrive. They fish through the ice in some spots, and they use some real big dogs to haul them and their seal around," Depp informed her.

"Seal? Isn't that a...?"

"Yup. Sea creature. They get 'em somehow-grace of God, probably-and make some good meat out of 'em, plus their fat's got all kinds of uses, plus their skin, I've heard."

"And that bear thing I saw?"

"What it was. A bear-polar bear, to be accurate. They hunt seals...and the occasional Inuit, if they're hungry enough. But for the most part, the Inuits leave the bears alone, and they leave the Inuits alone. Nice example of mutual respect of nature."

"Oh." Elizabeth stood to check Will. He was still out of it. His normally dark face was pale, frighteningly so. She caringly brushed hair away from her husband's face, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Then Will stirred a bit. He did open his eyes, albeit unfocused. He spoke softly, "Hey there."

She smiled. "Jack! He's awake." The pirate dropped his rum, and hustled over.

"How ye doin', mate?"

"Been better."

"Ah. Turner wit. He's definitely better," Jack went back to his rum.

"But...how, exactly?"

"Same thing with Bootstrap. Closer we got, better he got. By contrast, the Inuits got meaner and nastier, but hey, win some, lose some. Now why don't you catch 'im up while I sleep." Not waiting for acknowledgement, he dropped off into the drunken stupor he called sleep. Shaking her head at the pirate, Elizabeth turned to Will.

"Where are we? Some kind of cave?"

"Mm-hmm. We're on the Arctic Circle."

"Oh. That's why it's so cold. What're we doing here?"

"For you. Apparently your father got this too, and got better at some place up here."

"And that's why you're wearing a bear cloak." Studying it, he noted, "Polar bear. Should like to meet the man who bagged that."

"Exactly what I thought when I saw your girl, mate. I'm Johnny Depp." The guide appeared over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Jack? You shaved?"

"No. That's our guide, Depp."

"Hm. Looks a lot like Jack." Then he nodded off again.

"Will?" Elizabeth looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Bootstrap was like that too. G'night, Bess." He dropped off to sleep, leaving her to watch her husband's tired, haggard face.

The _Dauntless_ glided through the Arctic Ocean, with ice slicing past them. The bow cut through the ice around and ahead of them, in pursuit of the _Black Pearl_. Behind her floated the _Elizabeth_, and the _Britannia_, both commandeered from the local Navy head; since he complained enough, Norrington allowed hm to come along, but only if he followed the lead of the _Dauntless_.

Commodore Gillette looked to the Admiralty. "Sir, are we to plow on?"

Norrington returned, "Yes."

"Sir," Gillette ventured, gathering his words, "We've been out here for near a month, and never seen the _Pearl_. Do we really still believe the locals?"

"The local authorities are asked as well, who definitely _do_ tell the truth. As you were, Commodore." Admiral Norrington proceeded below.

"Aye, sir." Gillette turned his eyes out to the expanse of white before them.

Okay, okay- it's real short, and not my best-probably my worst yet-but I swear it gets better

Will be updated tomorrow around 10:30. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 Close Encounters of 3 Kinds

Chapter 8: Close Encounters of Three Kinds

The Arctic Sea is much like a desert. In almost every direction, there is only one color and one temperature. There is a sparse bit of water, and going in one direction is never certain. The difference is that in the Arctic, there is white everywhere, if not in the air, then on all sides. The temperature is far below zero, the water is difficult to navigate, and the ice is unpredictable.

In this desolate place, a ship cuts through the white desert. It is a pirate ship of infamous repute. It has never lost a battle to another ship, and never been caught unawares. But today, this ship is hunted. Today, the contest of wills, brilliance, and sheer luck shall begin. To the victor goes one of the most well-known ships in the world; either the _Dauntless_, or the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was like a fly on a cotton sheet. Its black hull was prominent against the walls of ice it skirted dangerously close to. At the helm was Joshamee Gibbs. "Any reports, Cotton?"

"Not a thing matey, not a thing," the parrot squawked at him.

"Very well. On your way," he said, mimicking the _Pearl_'s arch nemesis, Norrington. Cotton laughed as he walked away, while the Parrot squawked.

Joshamee wore a strapping Navy uniform that actually fit him, a rare commodity in today's world. The ship was flying a British flag, and could be passed off as a Royal Navy vessel anywhere. Gibbs turned to look out at the ice not 100 feet from him.

As per Jack's instructions, the _Black Pearl_ had coasted along the Arctic coast for the past few days, cutting through the ice with razor like speed. Gibbs wasn't certain, but he thought it was possible that there was something following them.

"Marty?"

"Aye, Gibbs?"

"Give me that scope." The pirate obeyed. Gibbs extended the glass and scanned the area behind them.

He could see little. But there was something on the horizon. He focused-then recoiled. "Marty, take the scope."

"Aye, sir." The younger man took the scope and pressed it to his eye. "And what am I to be seeing, Gibbs?"

"Out there, just a few degrees astern." He saw Marty had found what he was looking for. The other man jolted away from the scope as if burnt. "I take it you see it, too."

"Aye, sir; the _Dauntless_. Look's like she's got an escort, too. Shall I run out the guns?"

"There's not much we can do against that." And he was right; the _Pearl_, while grand in its own right, had nowhere near the firepower of the _Dauntless_, let alone three Royal Navy ships. Not even Jack was daft enough to try that. Then a thought occurred to Gibbs. It was something Jack _was_ daft enough to do. With it, there was the chance that they could lose them. The Arctic storms made all a blur of white. The problem was...

"Marty, hoist sails and run out the sweeps." If he could avoid getting holes blown in Jack's ship, he would.

"Right."

As the pirate started off, Gibbs said, "Do it quietly; the less we do to draw attention to ourselves, the better."

Marty quickly got the crew to raise the sails. Then Gibbs looked over the side.

Sure enough, there were Barbossa's oars.

* * *

Aboard the _Dauntless_, orders were given. "Keep your eyes on the horizon, sailor."

"Aye, Commodore."

Having given his orders, Gillette marched into the Admiral's cabin. "Sir. We're on the _Black Pearl_'s last known course, but have yet to spot anything. I have sailors on the lookout at all times."

"Good work, Commodore." As Norrington spoke, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," came the Admiralty's call.

The sailor entered. "Sir, we've spotted black sails on the horizon."

Gillette turned to Admiral Norrington. "The _Pearl_?"

"How many other ships do you know of with black sails in this sector of the world, Commodore?" Turning to the sailor, he instructed, "Lead on."

"Aye, sir." As the sailor came out before him, he called, "Admiral on deck."

"Quiet," Norrington instructed him. "The less noise made, the less warning the _Pearl_ has."

"So it is the _Pearl_, then, sir?"

"Only one way to find out. Lieutenant, my scope." Receiving the tool, he extended it, and looked. He saw on the horizon several black sails, barely visible against the Arctic storm. He smiled. "Good work, sailor. Gillette, hoist main sails. With this draft, we'll catch enough wind to catch up."

"Hoist sails," he instructed the crew, "and run out the guns."

Norrington turned to get another bearing on the _Pearl_. But as he looked, the black sails disappeared. "Gillette."

"Yes, sir?"

"Look through the scope. Tell me if you spot the _Pearl_."

"As you wish, sir." The commodore peered for a time, and then turned to the Admiralty. "Sir, I don't find her."

"Nor do I. It seems that Captain Sparrow has won this round. Still," he considered. "Raise all sails. Go straight ahead; see if we can't draw her out." He doubted the _Pearl_ would be found, though, as Gillette gave the orders. If Sparrow didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

* * *

The _Pearl_ coasted silently through the frigid waters, and by Gibbs' order, skirted the ice flow as close as he dared. Then the _Dauntless_ and her escort came into sight, going on an angle so that if they continued, both ships would collide.

"Drop port anchor. Quietly," he stressed. "Lower it down by hand with the rope."

"Aye, sir."

"And order the rowers to start rowing backwards, then stop when we go their way." It was a wild gambit, but it might work. He watched the anchor unhinge, then sink into the Arctic Sea ever so slowly. The oars turned in reverse, and the ship slowed dramatically. Then the anchor caught on the ice, and the _Black Pearl_ came to a halt.

"Stop rowers-don't pull 'em back in, it'll make noise-and lay silent."

"Aye, sir." The oars ceased movement, and the _Pearl_ was, for all intents and purposes, a ghost ship. But would it be enough to evade the _Dauntless_?

Gibbs watched the superior ship blow by, sails at full. He beckoned Marty over. "Sir?"

"Have the crew load the guns, and assemble by the ropes to pull the hatches. But stay low, and do not open the hatches unless I give the order."

He crept away silently. Gibbs watched the _Dauntless_ creep as close as a nautical mile, but they just kept going on by. Slowly, the _Dauntless_, then the _Britannia_, and the _Elizabeth_ slipped into the Arctic blizzard, and out of sight.

Gibbs breathed out a sigh of relief. However, now they would be following the _Dauntless_. From now on, sailors would watch the horizon 24/7, and the guns would be loaded constantly. But at least Gibbs knew who was out there now.

* * *

The Arctic wind howled around the five figures. Will had been slowly improving since passing the Arctic Circle, and was now walking with support from Jack and Depp. Elizabeth and AnaMaria walked behind them, all connected by a lifeline. As Jack and Johnny carried Will, he asked some questions.

"So how am I getting this sick?"

"The coat you were wearing. It came from this weird place up further north. We'll get there in another day or two." Johnny answered most of his questions.

"And you're sure you're not related to Jack?"

"We don't think so, mate. He hates rum. Not exactly that many traits we share, savvy?" Obviously Jack.

Then Depp raised his hand, and said, "Hold." He looked around, then froze. "Get down."

Elizabeth asked, "What?"

AnaMaria grabbed her friend's cloak, and said, "get _down_!"

"Give me the cloak! C'mon, luv, give it over!" Jack looked actually a little worried. Elizabeth handed over the cloak, and Jack draped it over the lot of them as Depp pressed them into the snow.

"What going..." AnaMaria clamped her hand over Elizabeth's mouth, and hissed for her to be silent.

"Over there." Depp was low to the ground, and pointed, as he pulled up the cover of the polar bear cloak just slightly. And what was out there was several figures moving-more like gliding-through the snow. The figures carried several items, including spears, and some carried a giant, boated thing that Elizabeth didn't recognize. Identifying it, Depp called it "a walrus."

Even though they disappeared from sight in a few minutes, they spent nearly a half hour hiding under the cloak, until Depp stood up and presented Elizabeth her cloak.

"Well, shall we, Bess?"

* * *

The _Elizabeth_ had gone up against the ice, and Captain Parker was out on the ice with the crew. Rifles were at the ready, however it was doubtful they'd hit anything; their hands shook so badly from the cold that they would be lucky to hit the _Elizabeth_, let alone whatever was prowling about in the snow ahead of them.

The commander had seen moving objects through the snow, and made the decision to go ashore. Damned if he was going to let the rear admiral slow him down here; the _Elizabeth_ could hunt around for hours, and still catch up to the _Dauntless_ without lost time.

Then Parker saw movement. He held up his hand to stop the Marines. Then the shape got company, and then came towards them. As it came closer, it appeared dangerous. Parker wasn't the most reasonable man, and was somewhat jumpy. Plus, he wasn't diagnosed-the concept wasn't to come for years-but he definitely had a mild case of Attention Deficit Disorder.

Whatever it was, there were three of them, and they were running up fast.

"Fire!" The Marines remarkably cut down the creatures. They were bears of solid white, barely noticeable in the never-ending storm here. Then there was a creaking of ice and wood behind them, and Parker whirled around.

The _Elizabeth_ was drifting away on the sea. There was no-one on the ship, and the life-boats were all on shore with them. Parker sighed. It would be a mite difficult to catch up to the _Dauntless_ now.

* * *

"Admiral, sir?"

"What is it, Gillette?"

"Two things, sir," the commodore replied. "One, it's cold out here, and you should be below-by your own orders no man is to be on deck for more than 10 minutes each."

The Admiralty smiled. "True. And the second?" He asked Gillette as he followed the junior officer to the captain's cabin.

"Erm...the _Elizabeth_'s gone."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you until we were below deck. It seems that Captain Parker's short attention span has gotten to him again."

"Well, we'll allow him another day to catch up. A wonder that man ever got into the Royal Navy."

"Indeed. Sir, should we inform the _Britannia_ to search for her?"

"Are you mad, Gillette? In this storm, they'd be lucky to find their own captain, let alone another ship. They shall stay with us."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Very well, Gillette. On your way." The commodore walked away as the Admiralty entered his personal thoughts.

Well, that's the end of chapters that I've already written. I promise I'll update soon, but it'll be a little while. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9 Temple of the Ancients

Chapter 9: Temple of the Ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. It's short, and I'm AWFUL at action scenes. Heads up.

The group of pirates walked through the Arctic winter. Will and Sparrow walked together with Depp, as AnaMaria and Elizabeth reflected on old times. The weather was amazing; the snow had stopped blowing, and they could see for miles.

Not that there was much to be seen.

"So what's the...whole idea with this? You just...cut my hand..." Will began, still struggling to breathe easily and walk at the same time.

"Left hand," Depp corrected.

"...over a stone?" Will was a little incredulous.

"Well, yeah."

"Hm. That makes..." Will stopped.

"Hm? What's that, Will?" Jack asked Will.

"I was...going to say...that makes...no sense...but look who I'm with." He smirked at the pirates. H then received a quick swat on the head by Jack, as they moved on, seeing Depp looking around.

The three kept walking as Depp said, "And by my memory, we should be right about..."

He never finished. The three fell face forward into a hill, rolling down for what seemed to Will like an eternity.

Until a rock came up and mercifully ended the dizzying view.

* * *

Up ahead, Will, Jack, and John tipped forward and vanished. AnaMaria and Elizabeth ran forward, watching their step. Then they saw why the men had fallen.

They had gone down the edge of a bowl-shaped crater. It was amazingly deep, easily over a mile. In the center of this pit was a large temple, a foreboding structure of rock that reached high into the air-but not high enough to be seen away from the edge. AnaMaria was right-it looked more Aztec than anything else. The girls stood in awe for a moment.

Then the hillside, weakened by the sun, collapsed out from under them.

* * *

It was a long way down. Rolling and falling, Elizabeth was, in the back of her mind, the part not terrified, astonished at the smoothness of the hillside, and how it had not been warped by the unforgiving Arctic winds.

Then they came to the end of the hill, at the temple mount. The two Jacks had hoisted an unconscious Will up and were moving towards the door, as AnaMaria grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her quickly to the door. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"They'll have heard that," AnaMaria rushed as the two women caught up with the men and grabbed Will's feet.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter now. Point is, they're on their way." Jack was not in the mood for more explanations. "Come on, inside!"

Up the stairs and inside the dark building they went.

The inside was a cavernous room. There were doors at the far end of the hall, which seemed to descend as it went on.

"No time to note the fineries, luv-move!"

They ran down the dark stone halls as they heard the winds outside pick up. Then, on the hilltop, figures appeared. They began a climb down the hill, far more graceful than the pirates. Meanwhile, they kept running as AnaMaria guided them through the confusing halls.

"Turn this way!" They ran down a hall, and found it had only one room at the end. "In there!" They charged the door, and broke in.

Inside, Elizabeth gasped. There were nets above them, nets filled with clothes, items...

And bones. Thousands of bones. "You forgot to mention this part, Ana."

"Didn't want to scare you."

"Quiet. So long as we aren't noisy, they won't find us," John hushed them.

"So try not to do anything...stupid," Jack finished.

* * *

In silence, they led Will to a form of altar in the center of the room. Judging by the amazingly tall ceiling and small beam of light from above, they were in the center of the temple. Up the stairs they went, until they reached the black rock in the center. There lay on it a knife, much like the one Barbossa had tried to slit his throat with, only white as the snow outside.

Will took the bizarre weapon in his hand, and noticed how much that hand shook. Jack took it from him, and kept his grip on that palm. He slowly brought the knife to Will's palm, and made a very small gash, barely noticeable compared to what he'd done to himself in the shop. Then he pressed Will's shaking hand into the rock. The blood vanished as the feeling of sickness left Will. He stood, and smiled at Jack.

Then something terrible happened.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the nets, and noticed a rope held them up. One of them was fraying. Curious, Elizabeth went to look at it. She hesitatingly brushed a hand against it.

Behind her, the net fell to the ground, bones clattering on the floor.

Jack bowed his head. "Like that."

"Get yer stuff out, boys and girls-it's time to rumble." Depp pulled his pistols from his chest holsters, as Jack pulled his cutlass. Will pulled a strange two-foot long stick from his cloak, as AnaMaria and Elizabeth drew their own swords.

Then the door came down, and Inuits came in, screaming bloody murder. Depp fired twice, hitting with each shot. Then Elizabeth rushed forward with AnaMaria and swung their swords. The look in the Inuit's eyes that Bess attacked scared her. The eyes were not human at all-a cold grey that shrieked of horror, madness and fury.

Then she saw what exactly, that little stick was that Will drew. He twisted the ends, and blades shot from the ends. His swordstaff was a blur in his hands as he flew into the crowd. Twirling it over his head, he sliced through dozens of Inuits at a time.

Depp, meanwhile, was back to back with Sparrow, beating back a particularly big Inuit. He forced the other's blade down, then pulled his double-barreled pistol. The Inuit fell backwards with a smoking chest. Depp turned and shot Sparrow's Inuit from under his arm with the other round. "God, I love this thing," he said as he took its bayonet-like point and stuck it in a third.

Then AnaMaria had her hat knocked off. Her brown eyes went wide, and she pulled her bandana off (A/N: If you say something to a black woman that makes her eyes go wide and she takes her hairtie or bandana off, you RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!), and sliced through dozens of them to get to her hat. Most ended up in several pieces. Then her hat returned to her head, and she stopped hacking and slicing-mercilessly, at any rate.

The rate at which that they went through their enemies was incredible. But, while Jack was lucky, and John was brilliant at warfare, they were men, not demigods. And while Elizabeth and AnaMaria were as good as Will, they were human, and could not go on forever.

And. They. Just. Kept. _Coming_.


	10. Chapter 10 Stalking the Dauntless

Chapter 10: Stalking the Dauntless

Joshamee Gibbs looked through the Arctic fog. He could not see anything; he knew from the ice floe that the _Dauntless_ and _Britannia_ were ahead of them, but he could not figure out where the _Elizabeth_ was. Its track had branched off from the main group, and since disappeared. Because of that, he stayed on watch. If the ship had looped around behind them, then they would have trouble. However, if it were still ahead of them, he couldn't know where it was.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, Mary?" Gibbs turned to the younger man.

"The rowers are tiring. If we can just raise sails, we'll be able to let them rest."

"Good point. But, if we raise sails, we're as easy to spot as a spot of ink on parchment."

"Hm. So what shall I tell them, Gibbs?"

"Erm…tell half of them to take a break, then take over for the others. Keep them on rotation for a while."

"Aye, sir." The man walked away.

Sighing, Gibbs returned his eyes to the sea ahead. For the longest time, there was nothing but the two paths of the English ships.

Then something appeared in the gloom. As they approached, it took the form of a ship. Gibbs saw that it was the _Elizabeth_. He opened his mouth to order men to the guns, but seeing something, he paused.

Or rather, lack of something.

He took his scope out, and examined the other ship's deck. Not a soul. A moment of thought was taken. Then, an idea occurred to Gibbs. It was crazy-Jack Sparrow style crazy, but it could work. A smile spread across the bearded man's face.

* * *

The Dauntless cruised through the ice, searching for something that its commander knew to not be there. Admiral Norrington knew that the _Black Pearl_ was not ahead of them, but they still went on, because they had little other choice. If the Elizabeth were to try to catch up, they'd go on their last course-this one.

So they slid through the frigid waters, hoping that Captain Parker would find them. Norrington shook his head. In the world of a pirate, that man would have been thrown on land and left there years ago. He had no real sailing expertise, and no obvious officer qualities. The fool was probably promoted for money, not worth. So in this case, as were many others, it was the pirates on the intelligent side of debate. So much for the stereotype of idiots and murderers, Norrington thought wanly.

Then Gillette called to him. "Sir, look astern!" James turned. There, in plain sight, was the _Elizabeth_, falling into formation as they watched. James stopped. Perhaps there was some worth in Parker-or one of his subordinates-after all.

* * *

Gibbs was fidgeting on deck. He and several other men were not in their normal garb, but that of the Royal Navy. On the _Elizabeth_, they had direct visual contact with both the _Dauntless_ and _Britannia_. The _Black Pearl_, meanwhile, floated behind them, under Marty's practiced control. He sized up the odds in his head.

If it were just the _Pearl_, they'd require not just luck but the grace of God to beat three Navy ships. However, with the _Elizabeth_, a cruiser only surpassed by the _Dauntless_, the game changed drastically. The _Dauntless_ would still be difficult to apprehend, though.

The _Britannia_, now…it would not be able to put up much of a fight, particularly if boarded before they caught on that the other ship was in enemy hands. Then, with the odds reversed in the _Pearl's_ favor, the _Dauntless_ would have a difficult fight ahead.

The problem was, Norrington was no fool-like Parker evidently was. He would use every trick in the book, and then make up some new ones to fight the pirates. And without Jack, Will, Elizabeth and AnaMaria, the mental odds were starkly in Norrington's favor. And, as Gibbs grudgingly knew, firepower or not, brains counted for a lot on the sea. Plus, there were Jack's orders to not harm the _Dauntless_ or Norrington.

So, if he were to just grab the Britannia and run, he'd make off like…well…(A/N: Damn. Wish I'd thought of something better) make off like a pirate.

"Mack, get a boarding party ready. Arm them to the teeth. We have another ship to take."

* * *

The fight for the _Britannia_ was intense, but brief. The other ship's captain was, unlike Parker, very intelligent, and noticed almost instantly that they were pirates. Swords were quickly drawn, and a quick fight ensued, but ended abruptly when Gibbs ran the other captain through. He had enough time to see the blade sticking out of his chest, then gurgle in surprise and die. With 20-some guns now on them, swords at their throats, and their captain dead, the crew was not in a fighting mood. The rifles, pistols and swords were placed in the powder magazine, and the crew locked in the brig below.

Mack had taken temporary command of the ship, and followed Gibbs's instructions to roll up sails one by one, until they were all up and far behind the Dauntless. They watched the immense ship vanish into the snow, as they promptly turned 'round and set all sails for Iceland, following the _Elizabeth_ and the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs sat back in the _Pearl_'s main cabin, smiling at his image of Jack's reaction to being commander of a fleet.

* * *

Elizabeth struck an Inuit 'cross the head, knocking him out cold. Will's saberstaff had since broke down the middle, and he was now fighting with a sword in each hand. Johnny was going at a leisurely pace towards the door as Jack and AnaMaria were back to back with each other, fighting two fairly large bothers. Elizabeth finished with her Inuit and ran to help AnaMaria. Two on one was still not gonna take this guy down, though. Even combined, the two girls were just able to keep the big man at bay.

Then a sword came through him, and he fell to the ground, with Will behind him. Jack's ended up swinging wildly at Jack, who seemed to be running in terror. Gleefully, the man followed, unaware of what he was doing. Then Jack nodded to John, who promptly cut through another rope, dropping an immense net on the brute.

That was the last of them. Elizabeth stood and looked at the carnage. They'd managed to go through scores of men, and there was little floor left bare.

"I think it's time to go home," Will commented lightly.

"Yes. Let's," Jack agreed.

They left the large temple, hoping to never see it again, and began the trek back to the coast of Iceland.


	11. Chapter 11 Fair Winds and Calm Seas

Chapter 11: Fair Winds and Calm Seas

"Sir? The _Britannia_ and _Elizabeth_ have disappeared."

"What the hell?" Gillette stared out the stern, as he saw that the two ships were no longer with them.

"What's wrong, Commodore?" Admiral Norrington stood behind the men, staring out. "Wait. I can guess."

"Perhaps they've just fallen back a bit, sir."

"No, Gillette, we've been had. I'll bet the one of Sparrow's men was on the _Elizabeth_, and then commandeered the _Britannia_. Damn!" He kicked his desk in frustration. Once again, he'd been suckered by Jack Sparrow.

"Well, sir, what shall we do?"

The Admiralty was in no shape to make tactical decisions at that moment, and he knew it. "Give me a few minutes with my thoughts. I'll have something."

Retreating to his cabin, he sat at his desk, tossed his hat on his bunk, and thought.

* * *

The five pirates returned to the town tired, but triumphant. Will was alright, and the Inuits had not followed them. Jack and AnaMaria were attempting to convince Johnny to come along. 

"It's much better in the Caribbean now than it was. Barbossa's dead..." Jack began.

"Don't care."

"The local Navy man has a fair view of pirates..." AnaMaria suggested to him.

"The rum and women are excellent..."

"Jack..."

"Alright, the _rum_'s excellent..." This earned him a smack from AnaMaria.

"And...it's warm. No more animal fur coats, no snow, no nasty bears..."

That turned him over. "Oh, alright, alright, I'll come. But I'm not signin' onto yer crew, ye hear me, Jack?"

"I hear ya, mate." But Jack smiled.

"Don't smile like that, I know that smile!" Jack persisted. "I mean it-every time you smile like that, I almost get killed!"

Jack ignored him. Then, as they walked to the port, the smile left his face, replaced by something rather interesting.

"What? What is it, Jack?" He continued to stare, then followed Jack's gaze.

Jack then uttered these words.

"What the bloody hell...?" There in front of him, tied to the docks, were three ships; his majestic ship, the _Black Pearl_; the HMS _Elizabeth_, and the HMS _Britannia_. All of them were crewed by some of his men.

Gibbs came down the Pearl's gangway, and said, "Commodore Sparrow, your fleet awaits."

He stared dumbly for a moment, then said, "I'm gonna need a few more hands."

* * *

A few hours later, the three ships were in full sail for the Caribbean, knowing that the Dauntless would not be far behind them. Gibbs and AnaMaria were at the _Britannia_'s helm; Will and Elizabeth at the wheel of the _Elizabeth_; and Jack Sparrow and John Depp in command of the _Black Pearl_. Business was going to be booming in the West Indies very soon. 

And Jack Sparrow pulled out a compass that actually _did_ point North, and hummed a little song, then began muttering the words. "duh duh-duh-duh duh...and really bad eggs..."

John Depppicked up the tune. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."


	12. Chapter 12 Addendum

Author's Note:

This story continues with my one-shot "Pursuing the Right Course" and then in "Acts of Piracy." I've gotten close to 2000 hits on this story, and I hope you'll go on to read the sequels.

However, if I get over 2000 hits, and/or 11 more reviews within 3 days of this posting (5/17/2006), I'll start putting the other books into one big collection here. Savvy?

For some fun, I'll post a teaser of each-chapter 13 on this story.


	13. Chapter 13 Premonitions

Here ya go, people-2 previews of my new books. Enjoy!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Pursuing the Right Course PREVIEW

The _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, surfed through the waters of the North Atlantic, having left the Arctic Ocean only yesterday. Its master and commander, Rear Admiral James Norrington, was in his cabin, brooding.

Two days ago, he and his armada of three ships was cut down to one when a gallivanting pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow robbed him of the _Elizabeth_ and the _Britannia_. Since then, he'd remained here, eating little and drinking far more, just brooding.

_Commodore Sparrow now_, he supposed. Commanding three ships did that to a man.

Now the question was...now what?

He could pursue Sparrow, though with three on one odds, that was definitely _not_ a wise choice.

He could return to Port Royal, though it would not be long before Royal edict forced him back to England for a swift demotion and shaming.

He could also just go back to England and get it over with now.

Or...he could turn pirate.

Pirates of the Caribbean: Acts of Piracy PREVIEW

Commodore Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin, enjoying the newfound power at his disposal…when Gibbs rushed into the room. "Cap'n," he managed to say, panting for breath.

"There's a ship at dock here," Gibbs began…."Their captain wants to talk to you."…

"Why should I talk to him?"

"Because, Commodore Sparrow." A man stepped into his cabin from behind Gibbs, keeping his face out of the light until he stepped into it. Jack attempted to not allow his face to betray emotion, though his eyes went wide as saucers and his traitorous feet fell to the floor in surprise.

The figure was in a blue coat, with several gold bands on it, a fine tricorn hat, and had a box under his left arm. His right hand held a pistol, aimed squarely at Gibbs. He wore no wig. His face was darkly tanned and had a scar down it that suggested a sword battle, though the eyes were starkly familiar. "Because, Commodore Sparrow, I have a business proposition for you," James Norrington said.


	14. Chapter 14: Pursuing The Right Course

Author's Note: Well, you people turned me over. It's a bit past my former deadline, but this is such a popular story, so here goes: give me at least10 or more reviews on this story. I don't care when. But do it, and I'll place the other story on this. Right here, and now, is my second book, Pirates of the Caribbean: Pursuing The Right Course. I think this is my best writing ever, so please, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pirates. But if I did own Norrington…_well_, read and find out.

XIV

The _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, surfed through the waters of the North Atlantic, having left the Arctic Ocean only yesterday. Its master and commander, Rear Admiral James Norrington, was in his cabin, brooding.

Two days ago, he and his armada of three ships was cut down to one when a gallivanting pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow robbed him of the _Elizabeth_ and the _Britannia_. Since then, he'd remained here, eating little and drinking far more, just brooding.

_Commodore Sparrow now_, he supposed. Commanding three ships did that to a man.

Now the question was...now what?

He could pursue Sparrow, though with three on one odds, that was definitely _not_ a wise choice.

He could return to Port Royal, though it would not be long before Royal edict forced him back to England for a swift demotion and shaming.

He could also just go back to England and get it over with now.

Or...he could turn pirate.

It was an option that he'd always considered since meeting Sparrow. He'd seen the ease and comfort he had in his life. Being able to go where he wanted, when he wanted, and have women practically drooling at his feet...or slapping him 'cross the face, in Sparrow's case.

The problem was his crew. Many were loyal to him, yes, but more than a few of them placed their loyalty to the Crown first. And if he were to put it forward on this crew, chances were they'd have him hung for treason, so that option was out.

The last option was...resign his commission. However, he seriously did not want to do that. No matter what, he wanted to remain on the high seas, and he doubted that a disgraced former Admiral could get passage anywhere.

So he brooded and brooded for a time, until a man knocked at the door. He did not come in. "Admiral?" It was Gillette. "I thought you'd want to know sir...we've gotten the Elizabeth's men. We found Parker and his crew in a few lifeboats and brought them aboard." There was a pause, then... "Sir, have you come to a decision yet?"

There was no response from the Admiralty. He had told Gillette he'd come out with his decision, and that's what he planned to do.

"I'll leave you to it, sir." He listened to Gillette's footsteps recede. Then he pounded his fist into his desk.

Parker's presence complicated matters.

Captain Ulysses Parker was a former pirate. He'd been caught fairly early in his career. He'd only been a lad of 20, so they offered him a choice-hang, or devote his talents to the Royal Navy. It was not a difficult decision.

The problem was that Parker was verbally abusive, and not terribly skilled in sailing. He'd gotten better over years, but not much. There was a rumor flying about the Navy that he was still a pirate, using the cover of being in the Royal Navy to get him and his men some well-deserved pay; it was well-known that this was not the most well-paying job in the world.

But with a sizable crew of pirates aboard, the option of turning pirate himself was a whole new ballgame. He'd have a very real chance of getting away with it. If the Loyalists protested, there would very possibly be bloodshed, and that was not what he wanted on his ship.

But now that he could consider all of his options reasonably...

He thought for a long time, then removed something from his wall. He folded it up reverently, then opened his cabin door.

Gillette was on him almost immediately. "What's your plan of action?" When there was no response, Gillette spoke. "Sir?"

James was in his own world as he thought of a scene from not so long ago that Gillette's words triggered.

_Governor Swann had stepped forward, and spoken. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy...piracy itself can be the right course?" His own reaction then had been to bow his head and smile._

He repeated the action now. "Gillette...assemble the crew, including Parker's men."

The commodore assembled the crew below the command deck, as the Admiralty leaned out to speak.

"This day has seen many things by all of us. A ship lost, its crew saved, and the Royal Navy..." He hesitated over the word, "suckered...by a pirate."

The men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Most of you here, including Captain Parker, have had experience with pirates. Right now, I am waiving all Navy rules. Please, as men, not sailors, speak." He bowed his head, and continued. "Have any of you ever thought about, or even been, pirates?"

There was evident hesitation in the ranks, and James began to doubt.

Then Parker stepped up. "Come on, lads, cop to it." Then he saw many of his own men and all of Parker's men raise their hands. "We've had to be pirates on several occasions. The Royal Navy is not the best at supplying, and the townsfolk were not welcoming at all."

He nodded, and then allowed Parker to step up next to him-in Gillette's usual place. "And how many of you would revert to that way if given opportunity?"

All hands remained raised, and a few more rose to the sky.

"Very well. Gentlemen," he turned and whispered something to Parker, and handed him the item. "It is time that we took our destinies into our own hands. Go where we will, live as we please, and love our livelihood." As he spoke, Parker took the British flag down, and strung something else to the ship's mast. "Set course for Tortuga." Gillette and a few sailors gasped while the rest, including Parker, cheered, as a Jolly Roger flew above the _Dauntless_. "We have a pirate to meet."


	15. Chapter 15: The King's Court

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, blast it all. Still, doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun.

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the nation of England, a king reigns.

This king, George III is a young man. He is intelligent, but naïve. He could never believe treason possible, especially not of a man he personally liked.

But today, that concept is starkly brought before him, in the form of a man. One of his loyal subjects.

Commodore Nathaniel Gillette.

* * *

"It is true, m'lord. I swear by my life."

"How can it be so? I promoted the man myself not that long ago." The royal had his back turned to Nathaniel, as though not wanting to accept the idea.

"Your Highness, I do not know. All I know is that he raised a pirate flag and forced the Loyalists off the ship, including myself. I'm sad to say, sir, that besides me, there were only a few others; Commander Groves, Lieutenant Smyth, and a few sailors."

"Hm." George III turned finally, and faced Gillette. "Commodore. You are to return to Port Royale and assume command. The _Implacable_, the _Neptune_, the _Pursuer_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_ are being placed at your disposal."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. If I may ask, why five ships? Port Royale only had two at its highest."

"You recall that there is now a pirate fleet operating in the Caribbean, under Jack Sparrow no less, and the rogue _Dauntless_. I think three ships of that size are absolutely necessary to suppress their efforts."

"Indeed. Again, I thank you, m'lord."

"One more thing."

"Your Majesty?"

"The traitor." He paused for a moment, as though debating his decision, and then said, "Bring me Norrington's head."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the start of my third book, Pirates of the Caribbean: Acts of Piracy. Short, I know, but I'm giving two chapters at once here, so bear with me. Also, I'm changing the title of this book in three days, so heads up! 


	16. Chapter 16: Acts of Piracy I

Chapter 2: Acts of Piracy I

Commodore Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin, enjoying the newfound power at his disposal; the _Elizabeth_- an _Interceptor_ size ship; the _Britannia_- a ship in between the _Interceptor_ and _Dauntless_; and the _Black Pearl_, his pride and joy, and the largest ship in the Caribbean.

_Commodore Jack Sparrow. It has a nice ring to it, but it seems a bit odd_, he thought to himself.

He and his fleet were at port in Tortuga. His friends Will, Elizabeth, and John Depp were in the town, visiting the senior William.

John was probably enjoying the warm weather. It was actually rather cold for a Caribbean night, but he thought it was absolutely balmy. Jack supposed that being in the Arctic area for about 10 years would do that to a person.

He would have gone ashore and found some pleasurable company as most of the men had, but he'd stayed behind with Gibbs, Cotton and AnaMaria. Their reasons were that; first, Gibbs was too old for that garbage; Cotton was unable to speak save for the damned parrot, which found it funny to suggest that poor Cotton had some wildly absurd cases of venereal disease; and lastly, Ana was more interested in remaining on her ship, the _Britannia_.

Jack's reason, though, was something else. Every time he fell asleep lately, there was a hauntingly familiar voice in his dreams saying something he could not understand. He could not place the voice either, though the sounds of it always made his blood boil. He'd wake up in cold sweats, which tended to offset the company a little.

So he sat in his cabin, feet up on his table, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep, when Gibbs rushed into the room. "Cap'n," he managed to say, panting for breath.

"Easy there, mate, try breathing."

"What's that?" He apparently hadn't heard him, so Jack explained.

"Breathing. It's this thing humans do. They inhale, pulling rich air into their lungs, which helps keep them alive and energized. It really is quite an experience, mate. You should try it sometime."

"Aye, I'll keep that in mind," his old friend said sourly.

"Now, what's all this commotion about?"

"There's a ship at dock here," Gibbs began.

"A rare occurrence, indeed; an excellent reason to rush in and interrupt your new commodore's rest," Jack said sarcastically.

"Their captain wants to talk to you."

"Well, knowing who I am, that's not a surprise."

"You know, it's a wonder this ship stays afloat with the sheer size of your ego."

"Good will of God, probably," Jack said, unfazed by the dig. "Why should I talk to him?"

"Because, Commodore Sparrow." A man stepped into his cabin from behind Gibbs, keeping his face out of the light until he stepped into it. Jack attempted to not allow his face to betray emotion, though his eyes went wide as saucers and his traitorous feet fell to the floor in surprise.

The figure was in a blue coat, with several gold bands on it, a fine tricorn hat, and had a box under his left arm. His right hand held a pistol, aimed squarely at Gibbs. He wore no wig. His face was darkly tanned and had a scar down it that suggested a sword battle, though the eyes were starkly familiar. "Because, Commodore Sparrow, I have a business proposition for you," James Norrington said.

* * *

"Really? What's the Royal Navy's James Norrington, the Admiralty, want with a humble pirate like me? Congratulations, incidentally. Would you mind putting that pistol away? Gibbs is somewhat valuable."

"Alright." Norrington placed his pistol in his holster, and pulled out a chair across from Jack, sitting down and setting his box on the table.

"So, what's this proposition of yours?"

Norrington took off his hat, revealing his brown hair, and threw it perfectly, getting it on top of the rack where Jack's own coat and hat hung. He placed his own feet up on the table, and slid the box across the table to Sparrow. "Open the box."

Intrigued, Jack studied it. It was black, not quite the right dimensions to hold a sword, and had intricate designs on it. He opened it to reveal a dark blue flag.

"My crew and I have an interest in signing on. The _Dauntless_ is berthed just down the way. My crew is manned with people that have decided with me that the benefits of piracy sound far better than those of the Navy. Plus the fact that we've already collected a fair bit of loot, and our ship flies a pirate flag." He paused to observe Jack's features, which were priceless. "Well? Interested?"

Jack was quiet. This flag represented a rear admiralty on board the ship that flew it. And Norrington was offering it to him-plus the _Dauntless_. A smile spread across his tanned face. "The Admiral Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it. Certainly better than Commodore Sparrow."

"So I can take that as a yes to my crew?"

"You may. On your way, James." That was that-James Norrington and company now flew under the colors of Admiral Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Well, would he hear our proposal, sir?"

"He did. We are officially pirates of the Caribbean, Mr. Parker."

* * *

"Well, would he hear our proposal?"

"Afraid not, Jack. Seems Bootstrap's had enough of the sea," Depp informed him.

"Well, after walking back to land from the bottom of the sea, I daresay he's every right to it."

"So who was the man in the coat that just walked off the ship? And what's that box?" Will spoke, stepping forward.

"That was one James Norrington, and this," he opened it, "is the flag of Rear Admiral. Has a nice ring to it, does it not? The Admiral Jack Sparrow?"

All Will could do was stare.


	17. Chapter 17: Return to Port Royale

Chapter 17: Return to Port Royale

Commodore Gillette had returned to Port Royale only the previous night. Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royale, was waiting in Fort Charles for Gillette to show himself.

The absence of the _Dauntless_ was not lost on Swann, nor was the absence of Norrington, nor the presence of five ships instead of one.

Finally, Gillette showed himself. "Lieutenant, where is Commodore Norrington?"

"First, Governor," Gillette said coldly, "you will note that I am a Commodore now; I would appreciate being addressed as such."

"Yes, yes, Commodore. Where is Norrington?" Swann persisted as he followed Gillette into Norrington's office.

"Why don't you sit down, Governor? It's a long story."

When the older man was seated, Gillette began his long tale.

"So you say James has become a pirate?" Swann had trouble believing this.

"Not only that, I believe he's signed onto Jack Sparrow's crew."

"That's Captain Sparrow, Gillette," Swann reminded the younger man. While he could find no real qualities in the man, Elizabeth and Will did, so he respected their wishes, and respected the good captain.

**SIDESHOW:** At this point, Jack Sparrow sneaks from the pages, and attacks me from behind, pelting me with objects around the room-candles, candlesticks, pens, etc.

Jack Sparrow: "What's in yer head ter be callin' me the _good_ captain, eh, _mate_? And it's ADMIRAL!"

Author: "Calm down, Jack, it's a figure of speech, savvy?"

Jack Sparrow: "Oh. Right. He calms down. Sorry, mate."

Author: "And they don't know you're an Admiral yet."

Jack Sparrow: "Why ever not, mate? Did ye not think to inform them of my grand rank and station of Pirate Admiral Jack Sparrow, Master and Commander of the Caribbean, and the most feared man in the entire ocean and indeed, the entire world!"

Author: "Gibbs was right. With your ego, it's a wonder this ship hasn't sunk through the sea and blasted out the core to China."

Jack Sparrow: "Ah, shut up! He whacks me in the back of the head. Now, get on with the story!"

Author: "Aye, sir." As he brandishes another candlestick...damn, do those things hurt "I mean, yes Admiral."

Jack Sparrow: "And refer to me as that whole spiel I just told you!"

Author: "But Jack, I've only got so much room on this page!"

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, alright, alright. Just once, please?"

Author: Sighs "Fine."

Pirate Admiral Jack Sparrow, Master and Commander of the Caribbean, Most Feared Man in the Entire Ocean and Indeed, the Entire World: "Now, then, on with the story!"

**END SIDESHOW**

Well, _semi_-good captain.

**SIDESHOW**: Jack decides he has to say something...much to my irritation.

Jack Sparrow: "Much better."

Author: "That does it! No more interrupting, or I'll blow a hole in your ship!"

Jack Sparrow: Pale-faced. "You wouldn't!"

Author:" Oh, yes, I would! Now, in ye get!"

Jack Sparrow: "Fine, fine." He sulks, muttering odd things about people these days and wanting rum as he climbs back into the page.

**END SIDESHOW**

"Actually, he's probably Commodore Sparrow now, with three ships instead of one," Gillette pointed out.

"True." Swann looked at the new defender of Port Royale. "Nathaniel, do we have any reason to believe that James could join forces with Sparrow?"

"No. James may have turned pirate, but he's been against Sparrow long enough to resent even the concept of working under him."

"Are you prepared, though, for the eventuality?"

"Yes, I am prepared for the _possibility_, Governor. But I severely doubt it shall ever need to be put into play."

"So you believe he'll never work with Sparrow?"

"Now likely, sir; he's too much his own man."

* * *

"Sparrow..." 

"No."

"But..."

"No! I'm the superior officer here, and I say no. You knew what you were signing on for when you got yourself into this, now live up to it. That means making some tough things, and giving tough things to yer crew, too. Are we clear, James?"

"Clear." James was terse. Jack cleared his throat. James rolled his eyes, and said, "Clear, Admiral."

"Thank you. And cheer up, James. You have your own ship, more than most of my crew can say, and you have my respect, something very, very few can say."

That turned James' head. "I do?"

"Certainly. Y'see," Sparrow leaned forward, "you had it all; Admiralty, a fleet, Royal favor, a bona-fide place in George's Court in retirement...and ye turned yer back on it to serve under a pirate, one who's gotten the best of you so many times you should want to kill me. Takes more courage than most of my men have, savvy?"

"Savvy, Admiral. I'll tell Turner he can't have the _Britannia_ back," James said as he moved to leave. Jack stopped him.

"Now hold on there, mate. I didn't say that. I said if he wanted it, he'd have to fight Ana for it," the pirate Admiral said waving his hand the way he walked; straight lines were not mandatory in the slightest.

"Exactly. He won't get it." James smiled. "There is no way that Parker or anyone else beats AnaMaria when it's her ship at stake. Anybody."

"Except the Admiral Jack Sparrow, of course," Jack added.

"Erm, I dunno about that, sir," James said none too quietly.

"Get out o' my cabin, ye bloody antagonist!" James neatly dodged the leather boot that made a halfhearted attempt to assault him.

"With that aim, it's a wonder you managed to shoot Barbossa at all."

"I was aiming for his head. Don't spread it around," Jack said in a conspiratorial tone. James smirked and left for his command with the new flag that Elizabeth had sewn for the _Dauntless_, _Britannia_, _Elizabeth_ and _Pearl_; a cloth with a blue sea being touched by a setting sun, with a sparrow flying across it.

The flag of Admiral Jack Sparrow's fleet.

A/N: Now, given those requirements, can someone who actually has talent at art make a flag for me? Reviews, please!


	18. Chapter 18: Proper Attire

Chapter 18: Proper Attire

* * *

James Norrington stood at the helm of his ship, the _Dauntless_. His crew of pirates, and traitors to the crown, many of whom he'd broken out of jails along the way to Tortuga. Ulysses Parker was working out operation details with Mr. Gibbs, who he had to admit, it was a pleasure to work with again, after his retirement from the Navy eight years ago.

Elizabeth was suddenly standing there, as though she'd dropped in from the sky. "James."

"Elizabeth," James nodded civilly, as he noted her Royal Marine uniform-trousers and all.

She sighed. "First, Ana and I can't wear pants on these ships, they get too much in the way," noting his curious stare.

"A good point," James conceded.

"Secondly..." She stared at him for a time. Finally, she said, "Ana." And there was AnaMaria, appearing much the way Elizabeth did. He didn't know why, but there was something about their look and stance that sent a cold shiver up his spine. His premonition was proved right when both seized him by the arms, and forcefully escorted him below, as Ulysses, Gibbs and the crew watched, amused at a six-foot Navy-trained man being hauled by two women below, helpless.

The women slammed the door shut behind them. He turned and asked, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Ana was busy fighting a predatory smirk off her face, so Elizabeth spoke; she was used to showing a predatory grin. "Well, you're still wearing your Navy Admiral uniform. Firstly, you're no longer the Admiral in this group; Jack is. Secondly, that's hardly the attire of a pirate captain. So," she opened a trunk, "this is your new, proper attire."

James took one look at the chest and made a run for it.

He didn't make it four steps before receiving a tackle that a Notre Dame football player would envy by AnaMaria. She forced him down, and Elizabeth bolted the door.

"Don't think so, Jimmy boy," AnaMaria said almost playfully as she removed the tricorn and coat. "Careful with the suit, Lizzie; Jack wants it."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she removed his vest forcefully.

"How should I know? Probably..." She paused to wrestle the white tie from James, "thinks he'll look good in it."

Elizabeth snorted. "Jack Sparrow, Admiral in the Royal Navy. There's a thought."

* * *

Finally, they were finished. Elizabeth had left midway to deliver the Admiral's uniform to Jack, leaving Ana to her job. The moment Elizabeth handed it to Jack he dashed into his cabin, and bolted the door. Bemused, she wandered back to the _Dauntless_, where she was just in time to finish the job.

Finally, they stepped back, and appraised their handiwork.

James Norrington, former Navy man, was a pirate. His hair, already long under his hat, hung at the sides of his head. He wore a rugged once-white shirt under a blue coat that was in similar shape. His attire was completed with a leather strap holding his pistol and commodore's sword, which Elizabeth somehow got a hold of and switched with his admiral's sword, which was now in Jack's possession.

"I take it," he looked at himself in a mirror, "this is...proper attire?"

"Indeed it is, James."

"Hm," he said, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the James in the mirror, and abandoned more of Admiral Norrington. _Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

_

Then, once on deck, they found a real sight.

There was the Admiralty Jack Sparrow. He wore James' uniform to interesting forms. His hair was tucked into the Admiral's tricorn, and his beard's ties had vanished somehow. The sword was in hand, hanging at his side, glittering in the sunlight.

The blue coat waved in the wind, and the gold accents nicely complimented his gold teeth, which were bared with a wide grin that a Cheshire cat would envy. It was incredible-James Norrington; pirate captain, and Jack Sparrow; Admiral, Royal Navy.

James turned to Elizabeth and said, gazing at Admiral Sparrow, "Please shoot me."

* * *

A/N: Oh, I love making James a pirate! For a look at James as a pirate,send a message to MeraSparrow, another author here. She has it, and it's incredible. I swear to God, it really is James. Check the eyes and nose if you don't believe me.

Updates coming soon, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19: A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter 5: A Pirate's Life For Me

* * *

"No."

"James..."

"No, dammit. I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter. Jack wants you to. It's part of the bringing in to his crew."

"Sounds more like hazing to me," James snorted derisively.

"Hazing?"

"This thing they do in the colleges in the Northern American colleges; the fraternities force new inductees to do all sorts of ridiculous things-chug a keg of rum, try to steal a ship, dress like a broke man..."

"So basically, act like pirates?"

"Hm. Hadn't thought of it like that." He paused, and then did a scarily accurate impression of Jack Sparrow. "That's interesting...That's very interesting."

"I...James, you're sandbagging!"

"Am I?" His voice and face were far from the model of innocence.

"Just learn the damn song, James," Will said, exasperated.

"Fine, fine, fine!" James stormed from the cabin to find Jack Sparrow.

He had a song to learn.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stood at the _Pearl_'s helm. The ships were almost fully stocked with Tortuga supplies. The _Dauntless_, _Elizabeth_ and _Britannia_ all had their flags, and had spent a fair bit of Barbossa's swag upgrading the ships to full combat-ready status. The only thing left was...teaching James the song.

Ulysses already knew the song from his pirate days, and he'd made sure his crew knew it from day one. But James had refused.

Until now. As a member of Jack's crew, it was absolutely important that he know the song.

So Captain Norrington came aboard, dressed as he had been by Elizabeth and Ana; he found the outfit decidedly more comfortable, and actually less auspicious than any Navy uniform.

"Admiral Sparrow, you summoned me?" James asked in a haughty voice that, to his delight, the crew found very amusing; it sounded just like some sanctimonious old Admiral's words.

"Aye, I did, mate. Come, James; we've a song to learn."

"Now, what's the first place to start with it?"

"At the beginning o' course. Now how much do you know of it now?"

James thought back to the time on the _Dauntless_ all those years ago, when he, Gibbs and the Swanns had all come across the Atlantic.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho...We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties, yo ho...That's all I know."

Jack nodded. "Not bad, not bad. There's a lot more, though."

James sighed. "And I have to know it all, don't I?"

"Yes, indeed. Now, here's the first verse:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." James nodded. "Here's the next one:

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

James came in. "We kindle and char, flame and ignite; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright; drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Jack smiled, somewhat amused. He joined in, "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep really bad eggs; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads; drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Finished, he smiled at Jack. "Only needed the first verse or so; knew it all from there."

"Well, why didn't ye say so, mate?"

"Wouldn't want you to think..." He stopped.

"Think what, exactly mate?" Jack probed. "Think you were _planning_ on turning pirate?" James still said nothing, and became very interested in the activity down ship.

"Come on-in the cabin; it's time I told you a little something."

James obediently followed Jack into the cabin.

Once inside, Jack sat him down, and then took a seat at the opposite side of the table, and told him exactly what happened in the Arctic...and who did what...

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that Joshamee Gibbs escaped my notice, stole two of my ships, and held Captain Matheson hostage?"

Jack recoiled a bit. "No," he said, as though the idea was ridiculous. Then he explained. "I expect you to believe that Joshamee Gibbs escaped your notice, commandeered an abandoned _Elizabeth_, sorely beat your Captain Sampson Matheson in a duel for the _Britannia_, and then vanished from under your nose. Savvy?"

James peered through narrowed eyelids at Jack. "That leaves the whole problem of my captain being gone and Joshamee Gibbs knowing to do all that he did." Sensing what Jack was going to say, he quickly added, "Not anything against Gibbs-the Navy made a mistake the day they let him go. But there's simply no way that he could..."

"Son," Jack said patronizingly. "I'm Admiral Jack Sparrow. Any man under my command can do anything. Plus," he added as he placed his feet on the table, "That was the whole plan."

"Plan? What plan?" James was a bit confused.

"To help you sort out your priorities."

James stood. "You mean to tell me you think that you made me decide to become a pirate?"

"Sit down, James." It wasn't a request, but James didn't notice.

"You can't really expect me to think that..."

"Sit down!" It was the first time Jack had ever yelled at a subordinate, and it was something that shook James' vision of Jack to the core. Un-nerved, he sat down.

"And put your feet up on the table."

"I'll look ridiculous."

"That's the idea. Feet. Up. Now," Jack commanded in what would come to be called the 'Admiral Sparrow Voice', and James complied.

"Now understand, mate. I'd always thought your heart wasn't in the Navy. What AnaMaria and Gibbs each told me from their time in Fort Charles added with my read of you all pieced up in my mind to form a plan to turn you pirate. All I needed was the opportune moment, and that came in the Arctic escapade.

"I got all the attention I could from the Navy, and then grabbed some more. I knew you'd been recalled to England, and I knew you had yer doubts about Navy life, so I put the king in the position to place you on my trail."

"You put the king...never mind." This _was_ Admiral Jack Sparrow, after all.

""So me, Will, Lizzie and Ana went ashore. I sent Gibbs up the shore 'cause that was where you expected me to go. I told him to pirate as much as he could from you...but not harm the _Dauntless_ or you. You had to make the decision on your own. Do you think it was coincidence that the captain with a fleet was Ulysses Parker, former pirate? That it was his ship that went ashore, that Gibbs commandeered, that the _Britannia_'s captain, a fierce Loyalist, fought to the death, that you could follow us to Tortuga; do you believe all that was coincidence?

"I paved the way with gold brick and directions, but the choice was yours. The choice was always yours."

James thought on that. "You pulled off all that just to...help me sort out my priorities?"

Jack smiled, baring his gold teeth. "Son..."

"You're Admiral Jack Sparrow," James finished. "And, it seems, more clever than God Himself."

Jack tilted his head as he grinned. "Was there ever any doubt, mate?"


	20. Chapter 20: I Never

Chapter 20: I Never

James entered the _Black Pearl_'s cabin, and took a seat. Jack had summoned him, because they had an idea. Seated at the table were Jack, James, John, Will, Gibbs, Ulysses, AnaMaria and Elizabeth. On the table were 8 bottles of rum.

"So what's this grand idea of yours, Jack?" It was after dark, so formalities were left at the door.

"I think we know too little about each other." At a look from AnaMaria, he acknowledged, "There's a lot that I know, but that everyone else doesn't. And as Admiral of this fleet, I'm ordering all of you to engage in a game of "I Never."

"I Never?"

"A game from the Americas. A drinking game. You say "I Never", and finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink; if not, you don't."

"For example," Ulysses turned to Elizabeth and Ana, "I never kissed a man. Now you two drink, 'cause I _know_ you've kissed a man." The two drank, smiling. "We just go 'round in a circle. So, Ana, yer next."

AnaMaria thought a moment, and then said, "I never been to England." Everyone else but her and Ulysses drank. "Your turn, James."

He said smiling, "I never kissed a woman."

"Are you serious?" Ana stared at him.

He shrugged. "Don't see _me_ drinking, do you?" He looked around the table. Jack, Will, and John drank. Then, after a moment, AnaMaria drank. James smirked. "I knew it."

She shrugged it off. "What a girl'll do for a ship."

Gibbs said, "I never quit the Navy." James and Ulysses drank.

Will, next in line, countered, "I never joined the Navy." James, Ulysses, John and Gibbs drank.

Elizabeth said, "I never owned a ship." James, Ulysses, Jack, Will and Ana drank.

John said, "I never been in love," smiling at Will and Elizabeth. They drank, as did Ana.

Jack said, "I never lied to 8 people about being in love." John drank.

Then Ulysses smiled. "I never had a one-night stand." Jack and John looked at one another, than turned up their rum. "Bottoms up, sailors." John stopped, but Jack continued. "Gotta drink for each one, don't I?" At a look from Gibbs, he stopped.

AnaMaria said, "I never lied." They all drank at that. "John, what'd you lie about?"

"Not so much lying as deceiving." He flipped up the eyepatch to reveal a perfectly good eye. "Just thought it made me look more dashing." He smirked, flipping the thing back down. He was right-he _did_ look better with it.

James smiled, "I never drank rum with 7 pirates."

Gibbs said, "I never drunk with Navy men." Gibbs, James and Ulysses drank.

Will: "I never married a pirate because I thought he was the most handsome, dashing, cunning rogue in the Caribbean-second only to Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth drank.

"Up to that last bit, I thought I'd have to hurt you, mate," Jack grinned at Will.

"Elizabeth?" John looked at her.

She paused, then turned to a darker subject. She knew something about Depp, and decided to get him over it. "I never hid in the Arctic for 10 years because I couldn't handle rejection." Depp glared at her, and then drank.

"I never lied about my name because I thought that it would save my life." She drank as she looked unblinkingly at Depp.

Jack hesitated. "I never betrayed another man for a ship." John, Gibbs and AnaMaria drank.

Parker: "I never tried to get myself killed so it wouldn't be called suicide." Ana and James drank.

Ana was grim. "I never slept with someone to just get something I needed, information or pleasure." Depp drank, and so did Parker, and, after a moment, Sparrow.

James looked at their faces. "I never killed a man just because he deserved it." All stared sadly at him, then joined him in drinking long and hard-none were innocent, and had done more than their share. James looked down. "Well, I guess we _do_ all have something in common."

That was the end of that.

* * *

Later, Ana was on the deck of the Britannia, staring out into the bay. She thought about what she had admitted to earlier; trying to get herself killed.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

AnaMaria was in tears. She was in the Fort Charles office, hidden in shadows. On the desk in front of her was a scribbled note from Captain Gillette. 

"Killed pirate today. Was of African descent. Was able to interrogate in last moments. Said name was Aramis. Was looking for pirate called AnaMaria. Said to tell her he was sorry. Man had apple scar engraved in his shoulder."

She'd been unable to read the rest. She'd broken down and cried. Aramis, her brother was dead, and she'd never forgiven him.

At that instant, she wanted to die. Her pistol had no shot nor did she have any powder on her. She totally threw them away for her mission-to spring Joshamee, scale the Fort Charles cliff down to a boat, and return to the _Pearl_. She no longer cared about it.

What she did care about was dying. She wouldn't kill herself-no, she couldn't be remembered like that. She'd go down in a blaze of glory. She'd attack a marine, then get them to shoot her. Simple.

But she messed it up.

Thing went according to plan. The Marine investigated the sobs coming from the office when he branched off from his patrol group. She lunged out screaming and tackled him, inadvertently snapping his neck. Well, no matter. She ran in front of the group of soldiers, waiting to be shot.

In what were to be her last moments, she felt free. No regrets, no worries, no fear-just release.

Then someone came down from the fort wall and tackled her, driving her to the ground.

She was crying uncontrollably. She wanted to resist, to be shot, but she had no energy and no will left. She just sobbed as Norrington fastened irons to her wrists, and led her below to the cells.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Now as then, she didn't sense James coming until he was there. "You alright, Ana?" He looked down at his fellow pirate to see she held back tears. 

"No." She was quiet, but James persisted.

"You...you're remembering, aren't you? Remembering."

She finally tuned and placed her head in his ragged coat's chest, done with the illusion of strength and hostility for a brief moment. James knew the shell would be off for only so long, so he held her, and recalled how he tried to die.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

James Norrington was at the end of his rope. He felt no will to continue with this life as he stood on the upper balcony of Fort Charles. 

Earlier, he had gone to a social function, only as decorum demanded. But he'd seen too much. There had been one woman he had become interested in, and intended to advance tonight when he left the main party to look for her in the back halls.

In her haste, she had left her bedroom door open, and she was visible to be with a man.

He had built himself up around the idea of approaching this woman, how his dismal life would improve with companionship.

Denied that, he wandered back to the fort, looking for ways to die. He could not bear to kill himself, but perhaps to be killed...

Then he saw deliverance. AnaMaria, a well-known, blood-thirsty pirate was running past beneath him, and it would be easy to make a flying lunge for her and miss. Or for her to attack him when he hit her and be killed.

So he jumped. Plan 'A' failed immediately as he hit his mark dead on, knocking Ana to the ground. Plan 'B' then failed when she apparently ran out of energy and did not strike out. Bemused, he called for irons as he rolled her over.

To reveal she was broken. Her spirit was gone, it seemed. She was crying miserably, and in that instant, he realized she wanted death as much as he did. But in that, he saw the futility of dying prematurely.

What was to be gained from killing himself? His problems were so simple now, and could easily be fixed, he saw. As he escorted AnaMaria below, he realized that suicide is foolish. To kill oneself is just foolishness because there is always something there that can save one, if only one looks for it.

So, he decided, as the cell door locked behind him as he went back upstairs, he would continue on.

He could never kill himself because, Heaven or Hell, neither was the sea, and he did not wish to leave it.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

So as he held Ana, he looked at the dawn approaching in the east, and knew today would be better.

* * *

_I'm coming for my apples, Jack._

Meanwhile, down the way, Jack Sparrow awoke with a start. The voice...so familiar...

* * *

I cannot speak of suicide without delving into my own nature, but if any among you are going to commit suicide, or even thinking about it, please, reach out to someone. Anyone will do; family works, but they never forget it. Believe me when I say that your friends, your true friends, will always be there to catch you when you fall, and they can help you through anything. And they forgive and forget far better than anyone else. If you cannot reach out to friends or family, go to a support group or go to a site online. People are very supportive, even if they don't know you. But please, if you do think about it, get help somehow. 

Life throws a lot at you, but suicide is never the answer.

Yes, I stole a LOT of that from LOST, but can ya blame me? The show ROCKS, especially that particular episode. And for the movie nut, I did base a lot of John Depp's character on Izzy from "The Mummy Returns." The lawsuits just keep piling up, damn it all.

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21: Acts of Piracy II

Chapter 7: Acts of Piracy II

The next morning, Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. He'd not slept ever since the voice awoke him, but he didn't show it; he was still his brilliant, good-natured, drunken pirate self. He couldn't show it; today was the day. The day that the fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow committed its first act of piracy together.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that he, Captain James Norrington, would commit his first true act of piracy. The plan was this:

A convoy of supply ships was coming through to Port Royale. This convoy was guarded by the HMS _Valiant_. They would be met several miles outside Tortuga by the Port Royale-based HMS _Neptune_. Then the group would proceed to Port Royale and deliver supplies, and receive some of their own.

There was an inherent problem in the plan, though.

They assumed that the two Navy ships could hold off a pirate ship, or maybe two.

Jack Sparrow had four. Four fully stocked ships, with well-rested, able-bodied, and full crews that wanted the ships a lot more than their defenders did.

James sat in his cabin on the _Dauntless_, still uneasy about the matter. He'd known that this was part of the deal of being a pirate, but it was still rooted deeply in him that this was a deplorable action, and one of the most distasteful things to be committed on the high seas.

It was also rooted deeply in him that the commander of the _Valiant_, Charles Kelly, was a man he'd served with. And if they met, it was likely that James would have to kill him.

Still, there was the part of him that couldn't wait. This could be very interesting, and it was, after all, his first pirate job.

So he waited for the word to come from Sparrow-the fleet flag rising on the mast of the _Black Pearl.

* * *

_

It seemed to take forever, although only taking 5 minutes. Jack Sparrow waited for signs of action on the other ships, then called to Cotton.

"Cotton? Cotton? COTTON!" At this, the man turned his head. _Deaf and mute, now._ Jack shook his head. _Wonderful_. "Raise the flag!"

* * *

"That's it; the flag's raised," said the lookout on the _Elizabeth_ as the eyeglass used to see it was shut.

"Alright, everyone up! Let's go!" Captain Will Turner smiled as his ship sprang into action. _His ship_.

As the anchor raised and the sails unfurled, the lookout raised the flag of the fleet, then came to stand next to Will again.

"Thanks for coming, Elizabeth," Will smiled down at his lookout as she removed the uncomfortable hat she wore.

"God, how can AnaMaria wear those things? And how could I not come? It's the maiden voyage of my husband's ship," she returned Will's smile. "Well, it shall take quite a while to get underway. So, do you think we can leave things to Duncan while we..." She trailed off.

She didn't have to paint him a picture. "Right away, my dear."

"Bright man," she said as they proceeded to their cabin. "I do believe that's why I married you."

"Well, I didn't figure you one to marry just for looks. Although, if you look at _me_..." Will Turner never did finish that thought as he received something (it felt very much like the palm of a hand traveling at terminal velocity with intent to cause serious pain) to the back of his head.

"Shut up," Elizabeth said simply.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was in sight of the convoy. Sparrow could see on each side of it the ships _Valiant_ and _Neptune_. As per the plan, the _Elizabeth_ and _Britannia_ flew up the Union Jack and came to the other ships. Then, once they were close enough for sight and shot, they raised the Jolly Roger and the Sparrow.

The fight was no fight at all. The _Neptune_ was not interested in putting up too much of a fight. Probably had something to do with the fact that a lucky shot decapitated poor Captain Thomas.

The _Valiant_, now, was a fighter. Charles Kelly fought the _Britannia_ hard, but when the _Dauntless_ came in and boarded the _Valiant_, the fight intensified.

Even with the thirty fights going on around them, it came down to one fight, really; that of Commander Charles and Captain James Norrington.

"I didn't think this possible of you, James," Kelly said as he blocked a swing from James.

"I'm capable of all sorts of things." A twist in James's blade almost cut Kelly in two. Only a fast move stopped him from being killed.

_This is getting nowhere_, James thought. _Time to step it up_.

* * *

There are two problems with the art that is sword fighting.

Problem 1 is that, by its very nature, a fighter engaged in a clash of blades must focus his attention on the opponent while maintaining a minimal understanding of the surroundings. The more intense the engagement or skilled the opponent, the more of the duelist's focus is directed on the adversary and less on the environment in which the battle is taking place.

Problem 2 lies in the assumption that the adversary will fight with some sense of honor. This is a mistake commonly made by those fighting under the Royal Navy. They engage in fights under the misconception that the opponent not only desires victory, but that he wants said victory to be achieved through superior skill and mastery of the sword, versus simply winning at all costs.

Pirates, now, have no such compunctions.

* * *

A manifestation of the first problem was why Commander Kelly did not sense the pirates that began to approach behind him. The second problem was why he didn't suspect that James's barely perceptible nod was a directive for these pirates fence him in.

Then Kelly realized that he was blocked in a ring with James. Enraged, he swung at James, whose guard was down. He never finished the swing, though, because he'd been shot by a pirate of the _Elizabeth_'s crew-Will, actually.

As he slumped, dying, he said, "You cheated."

James smiled wanly. "Pirate."

* * *

"THIS IS A DISASTER, GILLETTE!"

As evidenced, the Governor Swann was _not_ in the most cheerful of moods when he came calling to Fort Charles. "Two ships of the Royal Navy lost, our supplies plundered, and Jack Sparrow behind it!"

The Governor raged a little more as Commodore Gillette placed his feet on hids desk.

He'd long ago learned that when upset, people in a position of power like to vent, and they like to vent for quite a while. It was typically not in one's best interests to interrupt, because then said person of power would swoop down on one like a bat out of Hell, and slap more punishments on one in five seconds than one had received in one's entire life.

Such was not entirely the case with Gillette; the ire of the Governor was _already_ aimed at him.

After another half-hour of rage and bluster, the Governor seemed to slump. Knowing an opportunity when he saw one, Gillette spoke. "Are you finished?" When there was no response, he continued. "I know this is a disaster. Two ships under the Union Jack have been lost, under my command, no less. I do not take defeat lightly. We are taking what provisions we can, and in three days, three of the four remaining ships under my command...plus the _Polaris_, coming in from Ireland, will set out and hunt down Sparrow. The _Pursuer_ will remain here for defense. Anything else, Governor?" His clipped tone made it clear that this conversation was over.

"I don't believe so...Commodore." As the Governor began to step out the door, he couldn't resist getting the last word in. "Oh, there is one thing-did you hear what ship assisted Commodore Sparrow in his assault?"

"I did not."

"Hmm." Swann smirked. "You best start referring to him as Admiral Sparrow, Gillette-the _Dauntless_ won the day for Sparrow." As he walked out, Swann heard the satisfying sound of Gillette's booted feet hitting the floor in surprise.

* * *

Author's Note: If souderwan is reading this, I apologize-you know what for. It was just too good not to use.

Author's Note 2: Almost at 5000 hits here. Keep up the reading and please, please, please, REVIEW! Okay, okay, I admit that 5000 reviews would be a bit overwhelming, but at least I'd have some.

Author's Note 3: I'm now starting my own "Star Wars: Infinities" fanfiction. For those of you who don't know what "Infinities" is, it's applying the idea of "what if?" to the Star Wars films. What if Threepio's head were knocked off when Jabba hit him? What if Luke died that night on Hoth? What if his torpedo was a dud on the First Death Star? Hope you all like it.

Author's Note 4: Please, if you read it, review it!

Author's Note 5: I'm done with Author's Notes. For today.


	22. Chapter 22: Cause for Celebration

Chapter 8: Cause For Celebration

* * *

Jack Sparrow called Kursar into his cabin on the _Black Pearl_. Kursar's first reaction was to shuffle back and forth on his feet; he was under the impression that he was in some kind of trouble.

"Kursar, I need you to do something for me," Jack said, feet up once again on the table.

"Sir?" At this, Kursar's face lightened very much.

"I need you to call all the ship's captains and any guest of their choice—the guests are not required, only them—for dinner tonight on the _Pearl_. Formal wear would be appreciated. Dinner will begin at sundown. There will be no exceptions. Stragglers will be shot on sight, and all that merry detail. Got all that?"

"Aye, sir!" Kursar scurried off. As he walked out the door, he thought, _maybe he'll never notice that dent in the cabin wall_. _Guess Matelot was wrong—he _doesn't_ notice holes in his ship_.

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will?" Elizabeth Turner stepped out of the back room of the _Elizabeth_'s cabin, to regard her husband. "What is it?"

"We have a formal dinner tonight on the _Pearl_ to celebrate the capture of two more ships, and use some of our fine new cargo. Apparently," he grinned at his wife, "we are to dress formally."

* * *

The argument began over roast pig.

Roast pig was not the cause of it. The pirate dish, one often served on the _Pearl_, was a savory meat that, under Jack's command, was usually treated with a small basting of rum. It was also stuffed with a bread substance that was both savory and spicy. Americans typically called it stuffing. The result, along with some spice sprinkled on the top of the pig, was a delicious dinner that was not likely to cause disagreement all by itself. It was merely the course that was on everyone's plate at the point Jack decided to become argumentative.

"You've decided _what_?" He spoke politely, but there was no mistaking the disagreement in Jack's voice.

"We've decided that Gibbs should get the _Neptune_, and Elizabeth can take the _Valiant_," James said, thinking that Jack had not understood. The others groaned. He hadn't, evidently, been with them long enough to know the folly in delivering such a statement to Jack Sparrow.

"And why's that?"

"Well...why not? Gibbs could certainly handle a ship of his own. Plus, he definitely deserves one, don't you, Gibbs?" James looked at him.

"Kindly leave me out of this," Gibbs said in a hushed voice. He did not care to face Jack's ire.

"Nonetheless, he does. Plus, you, Ana and Will have been teaching Elizabeth to sail—why not give her a ship?"

"Hmm. And why should I, as the Admiral, say yes?"

"Well..." James smiled, then stood. "Because a fleet was _your_ idea. Because I'm _right_. Because I'm better with a sword than you. Because you're small. Because you're silly, and because I'll pummel you if you don't." As he said this, he leaned over Jack, slowly becoming more menacing until Jack was wide-eyed, leaning back in his chair—away from James.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a small voice.

"Inescapably," Jack said with a grin. "Let's give Gibbs the _Neptune_ and Elizabeth the—"

"Hold on; I don't want the bloody ship," Elizabeth said. "I'm perfectly content to stay on the _Elizabeth_ with my husband."

"Well, then, who do we give the _Valiant_ to? Ana's got a ship, so's Gibbs, Will, James, everybody except..." Jack grinned. "Kursar!"

He entered the room a moment later. "Yes, sir?"

"Get somebody for me..."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ulysses Parker asked. "The _Valiant_?"

"Why not, mate? You're already a pirate captain; only problem was we took your ship and Ana's not giving it back."

"Damn right," she said, looking up.

"Well...how does one say no to the Admiralty Jack Sparrow?"

"Simple, mate; one doesn't," Jack smiled. "This, I believe, is cause for celebration. Kursar, get the rum! Let's break it out." When it was poured, Jack raised his glass. "To the Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Hear, hear!"

As glasses clinked, something caught Jack's eye. As he tipped his glass back, he confirmed it.

* * *

Rum is an extremely alcoholic drink. It is taken primarily from the Caribbean; nowhere else even comes close. As a result, there is a flavor to it that is very unusual and very good. Nothing else even comes close.

To give an idea of how strong this drink is, one must compare it to the more well-known alcohols. Most wines range from 5-10 of alcohol in them. Budweiser has 6.

The better rum has 40.

This is not, however, a pleasant drink to have spewed from a pirate's mouth straight across the table towards you.

James Norrington found this out very quickly.

* * *

"KURSAR!"

_Oh, damn._

"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY SHIP!"

* * *

Another short chapter, but I think it's kinda good. REVIEW! 


	23. Chapter 23: On the Hunt

Chapter 9: On the Hunt

* * *

"Raise anchor!" Commodore Nathaniel Gillette called from his helm on the _Implacable_. "Set sail for Tortuga!"

* * *

Below, two Marines looked at one another. "Why we goin' to Tortuga, of all places?"

"Not a bad place, really. I mean sure, there's no law, there's drinking and whoring in the streets, the government is often forced into a well...okay, okay, it is a bad place, really...but it's a fun place to go."

"Is it, now? Well, if we don't destroy it, I shall have to go there."

"Take me with you when you do."

* * *

In his cabin, Nathaniel Gillette considered what he was going to do.

The _Implacable_ would go for the _Black Pearl_ head on, while the _Polaris_, _Flagrant_ and _Artemis_ would fence in the rest of the fleet with cannon fire, plus a contingent of marines placed on the mainland.

Between the two fleets, Gillette was more confident in his. His men were trained soldiers, and could easily pound the Sparrow Fleet apart.

Nathaniel, however, was concerned if it came down to ship-to-ship battle; he did not have enough ships to hold his own against the Sparrow Fleet; plus the fact that if it came down to it, he may have to fight the Admiralties himself. Not an option he'd prefer to take.

But his loyalties were to the Crown first.

* * *

"You men are going to make history today! You and I are going to take down Admiral Jack Sparrow. Here's how:

Our contingent of Marines shall go ashore a few miles from Tortuga. You will then set up cannon on the shore, and assist the fleet with fencing in the other ships, while the _Implacable_ takes on the _Pearl_. If we work together, we can win this day! Let's move!"

Onshore, the Marines had set up their cannon. The Sparrow Fleet was in sight; all they waited for was the bell-ringing signal from the Commodore.

"Standby: all guns on my command, open fire." He nodded to a crewman, who rose those flags to signal to the other ships that command. That command would also be the bell.

Gillette walked forward, and coldly regarded the bell for a time. Then he seized the rope.


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle of Tortuga

Chapter 24: The Battle of Tortuga

* * *

Jack Sparrow was in a fitful sleep. He heard that voice again.._.I'm coming for my apples, Jack_. He then heard a clanging noise, like a bell... 

And woke up to the sound of cannon fire.

The Battle of Tortuga was on.

* * *

Everything was going as planned. The _Implacable_ was moving forward towards the _Pearl_. Meanwhile, the _Polaris_ and _Artemis_ flanked Sparrow's immense armada, while the _Flagrant_ moved in.

* * *

"All hands to the guns!" Jack was engaging in the artillery fight of his life. "Bring some cannon to the deck! Anything we can bring to bear on the _Implacable_; do it!" He charged to the helm. "Raise topsails; I want our port side fully facing him. Get me as close as you can," he ordered Cotton. He nodded fiercely and spun the wheel to and fro, getting close to the _Implacable_, bit by bit. 

But not fast enough; they were still getting pounded. "Where's the fleet?"

Then Jack looked behind him and saw they had their own problems.

* * *

"Get me close to the _Flagrant_; I want boarders on him immediately!" James ordered. "Get cannon topside and open fire on the Marines onshore. Maintain fire on the _Polaris_; let's let Master Turner do his work." 

"Sir!" A hand pointed out to sea. Great. A new problem; boarders.

They rowed up towards the _Dauntless_. "Fire on the boarders!" Boats exploded as men leapt from them and swam towards the ship.

* * *

The _Elizabeth_ lunged at the _Polaris_. Elizabeth got it close enough to get aboard it. 

"Boarders away!" Will led the men across on the ropes as Elizabeth grabbed a rifle.

"Boys, let's give 'em hell!" She aimed, and shot.

* * *

"Fire!" 

Another boat exploded. More got past. "Get them off my ship!" James, angered, drew a pistol and fired at a Marine coming aboard. Then he drew his sword, and indicated four sailors. "You four—with me!" He led them to a boat and entered the water.

* * *

"Come on!" Will led the charge on the _Polaris_'s bridge. He pulled a new sword from his belt. It was one that had a curved blade, making it sweep far more deadly and dangerous than an English sword. He'd stolen the idea from a Japanese swordsmith he'd met once on the high seas. The sword sang as he spun it, swishing through ropes and men alike. A sail fell from the mast to knock out three Marines. Then he saw the Captain flee up the mast. He followed. 

At the top, they fought. Will leapt, and parried, amused, as if this were an elegant farce. When the captain jumped down a sail, Will back-flipped down to face him. He swung and parried attack upon attack. He sidestepped, cutting at his legs. The Captain's sword swept the blade aside, then moved on Will, who casually brushed aside the swipe at his head. Then, in an unorthodox move, Will grabbed the blade and kicked the Captain off the sail.

On deck, the captain smiled at Will, who held the mismatched blades menacingly. "Good; very good. You must be Will Turner."

"So?"

"So...I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

The _Dauntless_ was under merciless assault by the Navy. However, one boat swept closer to the others. James leapt to another boat, tipping it over. It was a slow process, but it worked.

* * *

The _Valiant_ swept around, creping up on the _Flagrant_ from behind. Captain Parker gave orders. "Get cannon loaded. We need to free up the other ships." He opened fire madly on the _Flagrant_, then swept inside its guard. It was time to even the odds. 


	25. Chapter 25: Acts of Piracy III

Chapter 25: Acts of Piracy III

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ played an intricate dance with the _Implacable_, dancing to and fro as they fired on each other. Then they got close enough together and Jack Sparrow leapt across. He smiled as he swung across and kicked a Marine off the side. He grabbed the rifle from him as he fell. "Thanks very much."

He took the rifle and clubbed two Marines in the head. Then he shot one in the leg, watching him tip over.

Jack took his sword and went towards the helm of the _Implacable_, with a goodly part of his crew following.

* * *

The _Britannia_ swung through the hole that the _Valiant_ had made. Ana ordered them to assist the _Dauntless_.

"Pound those boats! Not with cannon, by hand! Get out there and stop them!" Ana took her own boat and rowed after them. She came to a boat that had several marines armed and ready. She leapt to tip the boat.

And someone else did. She landed belly-first on the underside of the capsized boat. The slick surface almost allowed her to slide off. Then someone grabbed her hand. It was the man she'd came to save; James Norrington.

There was a moment where they smiled at one another, then James pulled a pistol and fired on the marine that had come up from under the boat with a sword.

Then the _Polaris_ was towering over them. "Stay down," James said. He stood warily, arms raised in surrender. Then a familiar face poked out.

Will Turner called down, saying, "Come aboard! I got an idea."

* * *

Jack Sparrow parried, then stabbed at Commodore Gillette. He smiled evilly. "Come on, Sparrow; you can't beat me. I'm far better than you are."

"Fine then." Jack replaced his blade. He carefully stepped back with each advance Gillette made. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat.

He then said, "You are unwise to lower your defenses!" At the last word he swung. Jack suddenly parried with a sword that he'd received from one of his men, and grabbed a rope that he severed. It carried him up to a sail on the mast.

"Come on, then!" Jack beckoned to the Navy man

Gillette smiled. "I don't think so," and swung. Severing the rope holding Jack's sail up. It tumbled, sending him flying. Smiling, he took his sword and advanced warily. "Good; good."

* * *

The _Neptune_ spun in the water, clubhauling to face the hillside. Captain Joshamee Gibbs stared at the spinning wheel, then grabbed it, and smiled. "Open fire!" _Time to cheat._

Cannon rained on the hillside, pounding the attacking marines mercilessly.

* * *

The _Polaris_ approached the _Flagrant_, flying colors claiming need of assistance; men quickly swung over to the wounded ship, looking for the crew. "Is anyone here?" They could see none. Then a pirate crew stood behind them, weapons raised. Will Turner simply shrugged.

* * *

The deck of the _Implacable_ was carnage. Bodies were everywhere. Blood had turned the deck into a scarlet sea. Weapons lay near their owners, useless. For all appearances, it was dead on the seas. That was why the fleets ignored it.

Only one man prowled its deck. Gillette looked through the wreckage as clouds gathered overhead; it was about to rain. He looked about, and stepped over the fallen sail.

"You cannot hide forever, Sparrow. I will find you. And then I'll detain you, and have you watch as I destroy your ships, then the _Pearl_.

"Then, when your fleet is on the bottom of the ocean, I'll destroy Tortuga." Jack's eyes hardened as the unsuspecting Commodore drew near. "Vile town; it deserves to die, anyway." He laughed coldly as he approached. "If you will not fight, then perhaps they will not either."

Enraged, Jack leapt out, swinging two swords at Gillette's defense, driving him back. Stabbing, he forced the Commodore over the bodies of marines. He parried the Commodore's attempted assault, then swung viciously, severing several buttons off the man's coat. Stab. Parry. Stab. Parry.

Stab.

Parry.

Stab.

Parry.

Next, he blocked with one sword, then sliced the man's hat apart with another vicious swipe. Then he backed him into a wall, then pounded on his defense until he broke through and grabbed the Commodore's hand. He severed it, removing the blade from his possession.

His blades were crossed at the man's throat. He stared back, contemptuously awaiting death. Jack picked him up, walked him to the side, and said, "Get off." He kicked him in the gut, straight off the edge.

* * *

The _Flagrant_'s captain, Tom SinClair, smiled as he watched the Loyalist Marines be captured. He walked across to the _Polaris_, and shook hands with Will Turner.

"Welcome to the Fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Several ships over, Captain Art Fowl smiled as he shook hands with Captain Ulysses Parker.

* * *

On the hillside, the surviving Marines sweep down to the beach. They take in boats from the ships. None had sunk, they are told; they'd been captured. Then, as they leave the beach, dismayed, one turns and shouts.

In the water, there is a person. It appears to be swimming towards them. They run down to the beach to help him out. It is Commodore Gillette; bloody, shredded, defeated. He looks sadly at his men, and with their help, limps away to fight another day. As he limps away, he mutters two words under his breath.

"Bloody pirates."

* * *

Jack Sparrow leaned on the wheel of the _Implacable_. The duel had taken a lot out of him. He looked up as he saw the sun come out. Then he looked around.

What he saw made him smile broadly. The _Polaris_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_ flew the Sparrow high on the mast.

_Only one thing left to do_, he thought. He limped forward. Leg wound killing him with pain, he strung up the flag from his sack.

A Jolly Roger flew proudly from the _Implacable_'s mast. Finished, Jack slumped.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_'s crew boarded the ship _Implacable_. They were shocked by what confronted them; bodies everywhere, shredded clothing, and useless weapons. There was one man breathing; he lay against the mast, asleep. He wore a leather jacket and a worn cap. His gold teeth showed as he smiled in his sleep. Reverently, they picked the man up, and carried him to the Captain's Cabin on the _Pearl_, where he lay for a long time. 


	26. Chapter 26: Successors

Chapter 26: Successors

* * *

For MeraSparrow

* * *

Jack Sparrow had rested for quite some time. When he did wake up, he was back on the _Black Pearl_, in his cabin. He was also suffering from serious rum withdrawal. 

This situation was quickly remedied by a visit to one of Tortuga's many pubs. On the way, many people congratulated him and his fleet on a job well done defending their city. _If only they knew how close they came_, he thought wryly.

* * *

When he left the pub, he walked over to an unoccupied keg, and sat down on it to rest his aching bones. 

"Hey girls, you wanna play with something else?" Jack looked to see a group of 10 or 11 rumrunners encircling 2 girls. Both had mild brown hair and eyes.

It was the classic set-up; a group of drunk, frustrated men, and afraid, helpless women. But these girls were not afraid at all. The look in their eyes said that they were the predators here, not the men. So Jack held back for a moment, watching the events unfold.

The first girl smiled, saying, "Why don't you go play with your own boy-toys?"

Oblivious, a rumrunner stepped in, saying, "It ain't nearly as much fun as women are."

The second spoke. "Doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy." In a low voice, a voice so low that only the girl and Jack knew what she said—Jack read lips. "Should we...enlighten them?"

"Not yet," the first responded in a similar voice. "Let them make the first move."

"Okay." Speaking up, the second said, "Bugger off, boys." Smiling, she continued. "We only play with each other."

While the men tried to wrap their heads around that, Jack shook with laughter that he only just barely held in.

Finally giving up on figuring the last bit out, the rumrunner said, "Well, I think we should play. Wanna play, boys?" The others nodded emphatically. Jack became worried, and placed his hand on his sword.

As he did, the second said in the quiet voice, "Does this count as the first move?"

"It does." Smiling like feral animals, the first looped her arms in the others. The second bent low, flipping the first over her back into the air. Girl A, while in the air, drew her saber and came down like a bat out of hell. Meanwhile, Girl B drew her own sword and leapt into the air, spinning like a top over Girl A crouched on the ground, swinging her sword in a broad arc.

For the next thirty seconds, they were a blur of hair, dress and sword, acting not so much as a team as an individual with two swords and bodies. Jack didn't blink for fear of missing something.

When they were done, they stood back to back, Girl A holding her sword pointing to the ground, Girl B holding her sword at the ready. Firm, powerful, dangerous, battle ready.

And completely unnecessary; the rumrunners were spread across the ground miserably; if not dead, beaten to the fine line. Most of the audience blinked, and then moved on. All except Jack.

* * *

Another man stepped forward. As he did, they turned to him, danger in their eyes. But something in the way he was made them pause. He looked drunk and despondent, wearing a long leather coat, a worn tricorn, and a hangover that looked to have lasted since time began. He also had a look in his eyes that said he wasn't hung over, bright, and not a danger. 

To them, anyway.

"Where'd you two learn to do that?" _Not a man of preamble, this one_.

"Some of it from a kooky Chinese pirate...some from these two guys who are masters with swords...and the rest we taught ourselves." They were naturally honest with him for some reason.

"Hmm. Want to come with me? I'd like to show you something."

* * *

"A fine thing, isn't she?" 

"The finest I've seen," the first said.

"How fast is she?" The second came in.

Jack was already taking to these girls. "Only the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Say," he looked at them, "I never did find out yer names."

The first spoke. "I'm Mera. This is Amy."

"Ah-hah," Jack said, deep in thought. Then his head came up. "Well, Mera, Amy—I've a proposition for you."

Mera looked up. "We're listening."

"What d'you say you come aboard? We could use skill like yours. Plus, we've a weapons master who you'll adore, and over 300 people seeing to your every whim."

"Hmm." The two looked at each other for a time, then turned to Jack, and said in unison, "Right, when do we start?"

"Soon as I get a name."

"A name?" Mera looked at him.

"A name. Ye can't just be Mera and Amy, y'know."

"Actually, that's Amy and Mera."

"No, he was right."

"Wasn't right."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"OY!"

At Jack's yelling, they stopped to look. "I meant your last name."

Mera looked at Amy. "Um...our parents died years ago. We're just Mera and Amy."

"Well..." As he thought, he saw the flag of his fleet flying high overhead. _Well, old man, it _technically_ fulfills the requirements_. He smiled at the twins' apparent spokeswoman. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Mera Sparrow. Amy Sparrow, care to join us?"

Amy Sparrow smiled as she and Mera looped arms. "Shall we, Captain...?"

"Admiral. Admiral Jack Sparrow," Jack finished. Now he understood the story James had told him so long ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Jack, lad, come. Sit." O'Neal gestured to a chair in the _Pearl_'s cabin. 

"What d'you need, O'Neal?" Jack asked as he sat.

"To tell you a story. Settled in?" Jack nodded, so James O'Neal began.

"About thirty years ago, I was an orphan in Dublin. I'd been thrown out by my parents, who never wanted me in the first place. I wasn't living; I was existing. I had no purpose or direction-just surviving. I didn't want to die, but I didn't really want to live, either.

"Then one day, I got attacked. Y'see, brother, I'd been infringing on another gang's turf for a long time. Most of the time, they ignored me, but lately I'd been getting some good hits on their stuff.

"So there I was in the middle of the street, with this gang of hoods all around me, who wanted me to die. I didn't care if I lived or not, but I knew they did.

"So we fought. It was a slaughter. They had no idea how to fight, not even fight for their lives. They were down in thirty seconds or less.

"When I finished, this guy comes forward. He's wearing this long leather coat, and a tricorn cap. He offered me a job on his ship."

"The _Black Pearl_."

"The one and only, brother. So he gave me the name Sparrow, and had me call him Sparrow, or Todd, if I liked.

"Then, when he was on his way to dying, he called me into this very cabin, that very seat. He sat me down and told me a tale. The same one that I'm about to tell you.

"This old Captain, one Captain William Sparrow, said that the _Pearl_ was to be passed down not by crew, but sons—adopted sons. If the captain was to see a lad that had something about him that couldn't be placed, some emotion awakened by him in the captain, he should take him aboard and give 'em the name Sparrow. Then, teach him all he knew, and one day, tell him this story.

"The _Black Pearl_ is not a ship, really. It's not a keel and a hull and a mast and sails, that's just what a ship needs. The _Pearl_ is ...a mind all her own. She feels pain, joy, sorrow, impatience, the lot. Captain Will Sparrow never had a wife, nor his adopted son, nor his, nor me, and never you."

"Never me?"

"I love you as my brother and son, Jack, but ye can't settle to save yer life. Your mistress is the _Pearl_—she's yer one true love.

"Anyway, we just had to have the right set of combinations; it's always worked. There's got to be that spark of emotion, lack of family, a feel of piracy to them, and most important of all, a sparrow has to be seen."

"Sounds like superstitious hocus-pocus, O'Neal."

"It is...but the bird was there for you, and was there for me. So when it comes along, be ready to take yer successor-or successors-onboard."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Who're these lovely girls, Jack?" Gibbs asked the Admiralty. 

"They are Amy and Mera Sparrow; their every whim is to be catered to, Joshamee—don't disappoint them, either, they're wicked scary with swords," he added in a whisper of warning to his old friend.

He only nodded. He already knew the story of the Sparrow "Family".

* * *

Well, what d'ya think? Note: 5 days to Pirates 2! REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27: Apples

Chapter 27: Apples

A hearty dinner welcomed Amy and Mera aboard the _Black Pearl_. Since most of the attention was on the twins, only Jack noted the linked hands of one AnaMaria and James. _Best save that for later_, he thought.

* * *

That night, Jack fell into a very deep sleep, and did not plan on being interrupted tonight.

* * *

Deep sleep is an odd state of being. One has submitted to exhaustion completely in this state. It is not uncommon for a person to get a full 12 hours' sleep in this way. 

An odd property of deep sleep is the conspicuous lack of dreams. For some reason, the sub-conscious mind does not develop anything to be seen by the sleeper.

So Jack Sparrow was rather disbelieving when a voice said, "I'll be taking my apples right about now, Jack."

Disgruntled, he awoke, leaned up in bed.

And was staring at a man in his room. Immediately, his hands were on his pistol. The man wore black, and had a very large hat on, with an enormous black feather. His features were craggy and old. His eyes were a disconcerting yellow. He was the one whose voice had haunted Jack's dreams, and whose voice had awoken him just now.

His name was Barbossa.


	28. Chapter 28: The Indwelling

Chapter 28: The Indwelling

* * *

"It's not possible." Jack stared at the man before him. 

"Not probable," Barbossa taunted, "in your words, Jack."

"How is this...?"

"Possible?" Barbossa grinned evilly. "I'm not actually Barbossa. He should be coming shortly for his apples." The impostor smiled at Jack.

"Who are you, then?"

"I..." Barbossa spread his arms, "am the Devil."

"Well, I always did figure you for evil, but Devil is a bit of a reach, even for _you_, mate."

Barbossa smiled. "People see me as their most hated thing—you see Barbossa, King George sees Sam Adams, vice versa, etcetera."

"I don't buy it."

Barbossa smiled again. "Think what you will. You always did. But God doesn't want you, Jack...and I do." As he faded away, he said, "You dodged Davy Jones...but you won't dodge _me_."


	29. Chapter 29: The Rising

Chapter 29: The Rising

* * *

Isla de Muerta is a place of legend. It is an island that cannot be found...except by those who already know where it is. It is also a place of immeasurable wealth. Inside the caverns—for there is not only one, but several—there are enough riches for one man to become a literal king of the world. The wealth that Barbossa accumulated in his travels did not harm matters, wither.

It is also the final resting place of Captain Barbossa. But it is not that anymore.

There is a spark. A firing of a neuron in the brain. Activity spawns from the epicenter. Muscles awaken. Blood begins to flow. Organs lurch into operation.

The heart starts.

The eyes open.

And Barbossa is no longer among the dead.

* * *

The Channel of Isla de Muerta is like a shipyard. There are literally hundreds of ships that are the victims of this cursed passage. Ships litter the bottom so much that some ships are wrecked on top of others. In some cases, the ships poke out of the water because of the ships under them.

But these ships will be derelicts no longer. The ships begin to rise. The holes are blocked by some invisible force. The ragged sails are dropped and catch air, despite their ragged state. The skeletons of their long-dead crews awaken. The wood creaks as it begins to return to the sea. And names appear on the bows. Names that are names of foreboding. Names of vile origin.

Names of evil.

One ship rises that is larger than the others. It has a pitted and dented bow, and the bridge is crunched and twisted. It has only four of its original five masts—the fifth is a mere broken log coming from the ship. Its crew is a jumble of bone, coral, and blood. They now exist only to serve the risen Barbossa.

The name of this nightmare ship is the _Red Dawn_.

* * *

Barbossa comes to the _Red Dawn_ in a lifeboat. Once onboard, he—if he can be called a man—looks at his crew with momentary disgust. Then he looks behind him to see the fleet behind him. Flanking him are the _Ravager_ and the _Doomgiver_, ships barely smaller than his own. Behind them are the _Hades_, the _Pluto_, and the _Hangman_. Other ships in his evil fleet are the _Blade_, the _Cruel_, the _Shark_, the _Nightmare_, the _Killer_ and the _Knave_. He smiles. Jack Sparrow won't know what hit him. 


	30. Chapter 30: Tribulation Force

Chapter 30: Tribulation Force

* * *

Jack Sparrow knew he was in trouble. There was little that could be done against the Devil. _Hey, a guy who can match wits with God is not one to be trifled with...God..._

_Hmm. Perhaps it's not too late to make amends..._So Jack Sparrow, for the first time in his life, knelt in his cabin, and prayed.

* * *

God is a strange concept. It is the idea of one, all-powerful being controlling everything. It is a concept borne of man, for there is no other creature that could have such little faith in its own kind to need to turn to a higher power. But then again, there is that little thing about when a person prays for the first time, and miraculously, his wishes come true.

And God is always up for a match with Satan.

So some commanders are given new orders. Some orders concerning a new suspected pirate fleet in the Caribbean. They are ordered to investigate. The ships that form this Naval fleet include; the HMS _Harbinger_, the ship that Governor Swann once crewed upon; the HMS _Ranger_ and _Sojourn_, ships from the deep Atlantic, patrolling for African pirates; the HMS _Mercury_, returning to England from transport duty; the HMS _Mars_, a warship that just wrapped up a scouting mission of the French coast for possible invasion—even in times of peace, enmity remains between the two countries; the HMS _Pursuer_, now commanded by the Commodore Nathaniel Gillette; and two new ships—the HMS _Jupiter_ and the HMS _Leviathan_—two ships of immense size. They are wider than the _Dauntless_ is long, and longer than any shipbuilder could possibly imagine. This coalition of 8 ships slowly approach a rendezvous point off the Caribbean island called Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow's fleet is given orders; they are to prepare for a battle fiercer, grander, and with far more at stake than the one they engaged in barely three days prior. The captains would have, under normal circumstances, told Jack Sparrow exactly which bodily orifice he could use as a depository for these orders but for one thing; in his eyes is something they have never seen; fear. So they move. Even Amy and Mera Sparrow are ordered to assist in readying the fleet. They help amazingly well, though they confront Admiral Sparrow about his broken promises.

* * *

"So..." Mera crossed her arms. "Where's this 'master swordsman' of yours?"

"And what happened to catering to our every whim?"

"Ah, that was only for your first night, luvs. From then on, you're a member of the crew like everyone else." At their look, he said, "Well, I can't afford to make exceptions. Once it gets out that a pirate is going soft, people might disobey him. And then it's nothing but work, work, work all day long."

"You're mocking us," Mera accused.

"Of course I am. It's my right to as Admiral of the fleet. And your master swordsman is right behind you." Both turned to be greeted by William Turner.

"Would you girls care to accompany me? There are some new concepts I have that I think might intrigue you."

* * *

Meanwhile, John Depp and James Norrington were given a far more difficult assignment; recruit Bootstrap Bill Turner for commanding the _Implacable_.

"No. Whatever you want, whatever Sparrow wants, I don't care," Bill said. John noted that this was awfully reminiscent of his conversation with Sparrow and company right before the arctic escapades. He'd kept this up for the past half-hour. "I'm tired of crewing on ships."

"That's not what we're here to offer, Bootstrap." Bill turned.

"Yer that Commodore, Norrington, aren't you?"

"Was. Now a mere captain in the service of Admiral Jack Sparrow," James bowed. "The same offer we're making you; captain of the _Implacable_." At Turner's look, "Yes; the ship from Port Royale."

"Hmm. Command my own ship, eh?" A moment passed, and then he said, "I'm in."


	31. Chapter 31: Desecration

Chapter 31: Desecration

* * *

The fleets all move. The fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow begins to coagulate around Tortuga. The Royal Fleet believes Sparrow's fleet to be the mysterious new threat, and slowly closes in. Barbossa's fleet begins to move towards Tortuga as well. Now it is a waiting game.

* * *

Jack watched as two fleets came into sight. One was obviously Royal Navy, and remained anchored several miles offshore. The other...

The other remained enshrouded in fog, while one ship—a very large ship—crept into port. Then when it came into view, Jack's blood froze.

He recalled how the _Pearl_ had looked when it was cursed by Barbossa, with ragged sails, and a ghostly appearance. This one made the _Pearl_ look like some child's nightmare. The sails were much the same, but the ship...it was filled with holes—_God knows how it still floats...or is that 'Devil knows'?_—and it had dark red, almost blood-colored sails. The name, he saw, was Red Dawn—_appropriate_.

Then he saw with horror that a boat carrying a man with an overlarge black hat was going ashore. _The Devil-spawn dares desecrate Tortuga!_ As an afterthought, _not that there's much worse that could be done to it now; it's a hell-hole as it is, anyhow_. But this was a direct challenge to him. One he'd have to answer.

"James, take over the group for me—you're Brevet Admiral as of right now. Congratulations mate, and good luck. Kursar, Marty, Cotton, get a boat ready for me. I'm going into town."

* * *

Jack rowed slowly into Tortuga. He saw ahead of him the other boat land ashore. Almost immediately, the new fleet opened fire on both the town and his fleet. _Here's hoping them Navy blokes gave him that promotion for a reason_. 


	32. Chapter 32: Armageddon Part I

Chapter 32: Armageddon Part I

* * *

The _Red Dawn_ almost immediately opened fire on the _Black Pearl_. The horrid ship flung cannon at the pirate vessel, hoping to score a hit.

Under James Norrington's ministrations, they did no such thing.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hellish Navy moved around them. The _Ravager_ moved on the _Dauntless_, which returned fire as well as she got.

The _Doomgiver_ ignored the fleet and pounded Tortuga. The city was quickly ablaze in fire. Other ships followed the _Doomgiver's_ lead while most attacked Sparrow's fleet.

* * *

Onshore, Jack dashed through the inferno of Tortuga, searching for Barbossa. He dodged a family running for their lives. Then he saw, at the top of a hill, a silhouette came down, and moved to stab him.

He only barely parried.

* * *

The _Elizabeth_ moved quickly through the Tortuga port. It led the _Polaris_ and the _Flagrant_. Will Turner had them follow him towards the city's attacker.

"Open fire on the _Doomgiver_. Make every shot count! You there, with me!" He led a small group of men to the boats.

That ship was going _down_.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ traded fire with the _Ravager_, however ineffectively. The ship seemed determined to stay afloat. The ship's current commander was nowhere near James Norrington's skill level, and was starting to crack.

Then the _Britannia_ came up from behind to barrage the _Ravager_ from the other side. It was not the brightest tactic, but it stopped the merciless pounding on the _Dauntless_ and Tortuga from the _Ravager_.

* * *

The _Neptune_ led the _Artemis_ and the _Polaris_ into the thick of the fray. They opened fire on all sides; at this point, there was no chance they wouldn't hit a hit on the enemy Navy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will Turner led a large group of men to the _Doomgiver_. "Boarders away! Forward clear to the powder magazine! And blow this ship to hell!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow was in the fight of his life—a rematch between he and Barbossa. He swung fast as he could, his blade a blinding shine of deadly motion. As was Barbossa's. No words were spoken.

Exchanges flashed. Jack slid Barbossa's thrust off his blade, guiding both blades up into the air. With the two killing devices locked in midair, Jack did what he'd wanted to do for years; he spat in Barbossa's face. The risen man glared in hatred, and unlocked his blade. He dove into a stab, then a rolling parry as Jack flew overhead to dodge the stab and make one of his own.

Jack spun and whirled and sliced through Barbossa's defenses as shells rained death and destruction down upon them.

Blades clashed as Barbossa swung. Jack parried effortlessly, then leapt onto a roof where he quickly back-pedaled against Barbossa's relentless assault.  
He crossed over to the pub roof. He stepped forward, then back. He stepped around Barbossa, and swung down, then parried above his head as Barbossa swung towards him.

Then something happened that surprised both of them.

* * *

The pub in Tortuga has gone through a lot. It has been burned, defiled, and abandoned several times over. It has seen brawls, mobs and all manner of civil unrest.

It was not built to stand as long as it has. Nor was its roof intended to hold two men.

Nor was it meant to withstand direct contact with a cannonball.


	33. Chapter 32: Armageddon Part II

Chapter 32: Armageddon Part II

* * *

The _Implacable_ was not firing on the ships of Barbossa's fleet. Instead, the crew was doing other things. Namely, rowing. The ship was picking up incredible speed.

And then ramming enemy ships.

It was a foolhardy tactic, but for the moment, the madness worked. The _Knave_ returned to its rightful place on the ocean bottom, as did the _Killer_.

* * *

The _Doomgiver_ was a horrible wreck when Will set foot on it. He was struck by two things:

1. It looked like a ship from Hell

2. A bony fist

The crew was definitely cursed, in a more creepy way than Barbossa's crew had been. In passing glances between parries and thrusts, he noted that all but three men were engaged in duels; the other three were finding the powder magazine.

Will parried, then swung and decapitated the cursed sailor. He started to walk away, the heard boards creak behind him. He ducked just in time; the headless sailor was still fighting. He parried, and severed it at the waist. Maybe now it would stop. He turned and was kicked in the rear. Irritated, he started swinging at it. The legs just hopped over and ducked under his blade, as if taunting him. This was one of the oddest duels he'd ever engaged in.

Then the legs kicked him in the shins. _Oh, you did NOT just do that_.

* * *

On the pub table, Jack spun his legs into a frenzy and whipped himself upright. He looked at Barbossa, and quickly leapt at him. Barbossa ducked. Jack's sword lodged in the wall. Then Jack wrenched it out, and lunged at Barbossa before he could grab his sword. He ducked again. This time, Jack stabbed a keg of rum.

Not a smart idea. Jack was enraged that anyone would _dare_ harm _his_ rum.

Jack leaned in, got a drink from it, and, energized, leapt back into the fray. As he engaged Barbossa, he noted that despite the large hole in the roof, the regular brawl still went on.

Some things never change.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ and _Britannia_ pounded on the _Ravager_. The ship was going down, but firing as it went. One cannon sailed into the air, and into the command deck of the _Dauntless_. _James is _not_ going to like that_, Ana thought.

* * *

Deep in the _Doomgiver_, two pirates smashed the powder magazine, and lit a fire. They had maybe five minutes to get off.

* * *

Will, meanwhile, engaged in his curious duel. The legs jumped over his blade, then when it wedged in the deck, ran up the blade and kicked him in the jaw. Irritated severely now, he pulled two swords, and started swinging at the things. They just jumped and dodged.

* * *

Jack and Barbossa's battle left the pub. Their exit was granted by a cannonball that took down the entire wall. They stepped out the hole, and into the streets of Hell. The city was ablaze. Cannon rained death and destruction from the skies. Jack thought as he leapt down a hill to dodge a stab, _God, old buddy old pal, now would be a good time to_ speed things up _a little_.

* * *

Beyond, the _Black Pearl_ traded fire with the _Red Dawn_ as James looked out. He saw eight ships coming in; bearing Royal Navy markings. _He smiled. Thank God for the British Navy._


	34. Chapter 32: Armageddon Part III

Chapter 32: Armageddon Part III

* * *

The HMS _Leviathan_ and _Jupiter_ were the first ships to enter the battle. The enormous ships charged the _Ravager_. The cursed ship turned to open fire on them, but maintaining fire on five targets—the _Dauntless_, _Britannia_, _Leviathan_, _Jupiter_, and Tortuga—was a mite difficult.

Then the _Leviathan_ fired one perfect shot, and the _Ravager_'s powder magazine blew.

* * *

On the deck of the _Doomgiver_, Will was still in the weirdest fight ever; a duel between he and a pair of disembodied legs. And the legs were winning. They hopped over his blades, and then kicked him in the shins. _If this keeps up, I am going to get mad_.

Then the legs kicked him in the crotch.

In the red haze of pain and anger that followed, there was a singing frenzy of two blades slicing at something.

The legs stood for a moment, and then collapsed like a house of cards, sliced into pieces no bigger then a slice of cheese.

Finally victorious, Will replaced his blades, and, grabbing a rope, swung back over to his ship, and got it away just moments before the _Doomgiver_ exploded.

* * *

Onboard the _Red Dawn_, there was a creature of menace beyond comprehension. It was the Bo'sun from Barbossa's _Black Pearl_. He gave orders to the hellish crew. "Send men in boats to the _Leviathan_! I want her dead!"

* * *

The _Leviathan_ was swamped by hellish creatures that just. Kept. Coming. The crew fought valiantly, but in the end, the creatures felled as many Navy men as they lost among their own. The decks were a swamp of carnage and bloodshed, and there was not a soul left alive.

Until two people from the _Black Pearl_ swung over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Armageddon of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa still dueled. They had actually headed past the town itself to a watermill. In a vicious swing that missed Jack, Barbossa severed some ropes. Jack kicked Barbossa down a level, then crawled out onto the wheel. It was his plan to then go on the roof, but Barbossa was fast, and they soon re-engaged.

They continued when the wheel came off the building and started to float downstream.

* * *

In a tree down the river, a man marveled at the sight of two pirates battling it out on a wheel floating down the stream. As they floated past, he swung from his branch, and knocked them both to the banks as the wheel continued its track downstream.

* * *

Jack had stabbed at Barbossa, and was about to be stabbed himself, when—

Someone kicked him and Barbossa off the wheel. Then Barbossa rose, and said the first words he'd spoken since his return to this Earth. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain, Sparrow!"

"Oh, you like pain, eh?" Then Barbossa was kicked in the face "Try having your nose gauged out." It was John Depp. John pulled two swords from his back, and Jack picked up his sword by twitching his foot, and decided to have fun.

Jack advanced as Depp spun the blade 'round in his hand so he held one right, one upside-down. Then he lunged at Barbossa. Barbossa stabbed as John turned 'round and blocked with his upside-down sword. Then he spun 'round again with the other, and tried to stab, but Barbossa moved his blade just enough to block it. Barbossa's blade was freed, and the duel continued as, unbeknownst to Barbossa, he was slowly driven backwards by Jack and John towards a cliff edge.

Depp's weird blade deflected a blow, then another thrust with the other that locked blades together. Then Jack kicked him in the gut to launch him away from him. He advanced, blocking an attack, then launched his own spinning assault with both blades upright. There was a crazy swarm of thrusts from John and Jack and parries from Barbossa. Then John twitched his hand, catching Barbossa's blade in the handle of his left. Then a kick with both feet, sending Barbossa off the edge. Then John followed and, flipping both blades upside down, threw one at Barbossa, hitting him in the side, and trapping him.

Then Depp came down and stabbed the man through the heart.

He died almost immediately. Then, John stood, seeing something that Jack did not that paralyzed him with fear. Jack hopped down after him, and saw—somewhat—what John saw.

John saw some crazy seven-foot tall Inuit bloke, while Jack saw Barbossa.

"Nooo! This is not possible!"

"Not _probable_, mate," Jack said, smirking, to the Devil.

"You're not free of me yet, Sparrow! One day, your number will come up, and then we'll see who's laughing!" Then the Devil vanished.

* * *

The ghostly ships suddenly stopped firing. Their crews vanished—back to Hell. The fleet joined the _Doomgiver_ and _Ravager_ on the Tortuga port floor. The _Red Dawn_ was the last to sink, slowly descending rear first.

* * *

The _Leviathan_ was crewed by only two women now.

* * *

The Royal Fleet was hit by an incredible gust of wind, blasting them far into the open sea. They noted the conspicuous absence of the _Leviathan _only briefly, but then they remembered naught at all of their defense of Tortuga. 


	35. Chapter 33: The Remnant

Chapter 33: The Remnant

* * *

The Sparrow fleet burned, drifted, and listed near to scuppers. But they all were alive and floating. The crews would repair and recuperate. And they had a new member; the _Leviathan_.

* * *

Jack Sparrow smiled at his adopted daughters. "You know, it doesn't _really_ count as taking a ship all on your own if there's no-one onboard. But still, _this_—" he indicated the enormous ship _Leviathan_ that now belonged to Amy and Mera "—is impressive."

"It alright with you if we happen to choose a different name, Admiral?" Mera asked, somewhat mockingly; she knew that Jack _really_ didn't care.

"Depends; what's the idea?"

"The _Black Sun_."

"Ah." Jack surveyed the ship. "Same sort of job as mine? Black sails, black hull?"

Mera shook her head. "Merely a black sun sewn into the sails and flag."

"Done. And you might go ashore and ask around for willing crew; we'd have to abandon four ships to crew this one, and I think that more than a few Tortuga residents would be willing to join Admiral Jack's crew."

"You mean _our_ crew."

"Same difference, luv; they crew yer ship, but you report to me. So it all works out quite wonderfully, don't you think?"

"So...do we have an accord?"

Jack shook Mera's extended hand. "Agreed."

* * *

Tortuga was almost gone. The people had fled to the hills just outside the town. The city was still ablaze—even now, three days later—and most of the buildings were but rubble. Few lived. The raining death and destruction had taken its toll, killing perhaps half of all those who lived in Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow walked through the Remnant, seeing the former residents. They were not the beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads that had inhabited Tortuga, but mere people, nothing more.

Jack looked at his city with dismay. It was going to take a long time to rebuild, if the damage was not impossible to fix.

But he was Admiral Jack Sparrow; and for Jack Sparrow, the completely impossible has an eerie way of being merely difficult.

He smiled as he looked away from the eleven-ship fleet that was his, saw his daughters recruiting several townsfolk, and hummed a familiar tune.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

REVIEW, PLEEEEASE! 


	36. Chapter 34: Introduction

Disclaimer: I have lawyer-phobia. I'm taking drugs but they're not helping. So, Jerry Bruckheimer, if you're reading this, please don't sue me.

Chapter 34: Introduction

* * *

The repairs were beginning.

The damage done to the city in the Second Battle of Tortuga was incredible, but they were recovering. The city defenders were instrumental in the reconstruction efforts. They raided ships bound for other places for the raw materials, and brought them to Tortuga, including the driving force behind the reconstruction efforts—rum, and lots of it. They also helped rebuild several buildings, the most important of them first; the pub.

Needless to say, these defenders are those who serve Admiral Jack Sparrow.

And it was in this pub that Jack Sparrow was now, enjoying a large quantity of rum.

As usual.

A man approached Sparrow. Jack turned to look at the stranger. Don't ask how he knew that a newcomer was in the house. Call it pirate's intuition if you will. But, reason or no, he turned, and took in the man.

The man wore a blue coat, one very much like the Royal Navy. But he was not a man who served the King; that much was obvious. He wore the coat, but no wig or tricorn cap. His coat was not in the best of shape, but not ragged or out of use like deserters wore their coats. Then there was his voice when he said, "Admiral Sparrow." The second thing Jack noticed was his accent—American.

The first thing he noticed was that it was not a question.

"Aye. And you?" He held up a hand. "I'm going to make a few base assumptions here, savvy? You're an American. You're not a friend of King George—I am not either, so you're safe here; this town basically belongs to me. And you are from the American militia—not _a_ militia, _the_ militia; the Continental Army, if I'm not mistaken. And, judging by yer coat, yer something of a bigwig, aren't ye?" Sparrow extended a hand. "Am I wrong?"

"General Nathanael Greene at your service," as he took Sparrow's hand, "and right on all counts; particularly that _you_ control this city."

"So, what can the Admiralty do for you, General Greene?" Rene Olstead.

"Well, we have an offer for you, Admiral."

"We, the Continental Army?"

"We, the Continental Army."

"I am now listening attentively, General." Jack Sparrow leaned back in the chair he sat in. General Greene also relaxed; it was difficult not to around Jack Sparrow. "What can I do for my American brethren?"


	37. Chapter 35: Invitation

Chapter 35: Invitation

* * *

"General Nathanael Greene at your service," as he took Sparrow's hand, "and right on all counts; particularly that _you_ control this city."

"So, what can the Admiralty do for you, General Greene?"

"Well, we have an offer for you, Admiral."

"We, the Continental Army?"

"We, the Continental Army."

"I am now listening attentively, General." Jack Sparrow leaned back in the chair he sat in. General Greene also relaxed; it was difficult not to around Jack Sparrow. "What can I do for my American brethren?"

"Well, as you may have heard, the American colonies have declared independence from Great Britain."

"I have."

"Well, patriotism aside, let's be realistic; we are thirteen disassembled colonies united by a group of men who, for every one hour of productivity, bicker pointlessly for ten. We face the greatest empire in the history of the world, led by one of the most cantankerous and dangerous kings in said history. That being said...we've got George Washington. And he realizes these facts."

"Well, he's quite an intelligent man, I shall grant him that. Go on," Sparrow gestured.

"Well, we know that we simply cannot defeat the English alone. So we are sending envoys to several other entities; France, Germany, pirate captains..."

"Pirate Admirals?" Jack suggested. "Please continue."

"Well, we're formally asking for your assistance. We'd financially assist you, and in return, the occasional assigned mission. Otherwise, just continue your habit of causing chaos and mayhem wherever you go."

"Hmm. Forget the financial assistance, General; I want rum. Get me rum—lots of it—and you've got a pirate."

"Privateer is the term we're using, Admiral."

"Well, when referring to me, you shall use the term 'Admiralty Jack Sparrow'." After a moment, he added, "Use of the term 'pirate' would placate me, though I would certainly appreciate 'Admiralty Sparrow'. Any other strings attached?"

"No other strings attached, Admiral Sparrow. So, Jack," he rose. "Can I take a 'yes' to General Washington?"

"You _can_, Nathanael. Whether or not you _will_ is up to you." At Greene's pained look, "But I find meself inclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Excellent. Then might I give you an assignment now?"

"You might."

"We would like you to take a small group of men and assault Fort Charles, located in—"

"Port Royale. What are my objectives?"

"Just try to break in, free prisoners, shove their cannon off the cliff, burn bridges, commandeer a ship, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer your weaselly black guts out." He widened his eyes for effect on the last bit.

Sparrow smiled. "Well, I shall get right on top of it."

"Thank you, Admiral Sparrow." Greene made a semi-formal bow to the pirate.

"Thank you, General Greene."


	38. Chapter 36: Intrusion

Chapter 36: Intrusion

* * *

A rowboat approached the cliffs of Port Royale. This rowboat carried four men; an Admiral, a blacksmith, a Navy deserter, and a weapon master. As John and Will rowed, James still marveled at how Jack Sparrow had gotten them to do this crazy job.

* * *

"Are you mad, Jack? Join the United States? If George didn't hate us for being a thorn in his side here, he'd hate us for this!" Gibbs was repulsed.

In the cabin of the _Black Pearl_, the assembled captains—Bootstrap Bill, James, Will, AnaMaria, SinClair, Fowl, Parker, Starr, and Mera Sparrow (plus Elizabeth and John)—sat at the table, and were engaging in a routine of being spectators at a tennis match; following the verbal rebuttals from Jack to Gibbs to Jack and back again.

Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth, John, Ana, and Mera were poorly concealing amusement at the verbal sparring match. SinClair, Fowl, and Starr looked aghast that a captain would dare speak to a commanding officer like that—not just that, but that a man would dare speak to Jack Sparrow in this manner. Meanwhile, James and Parker looked pensive.

"Well, mate, Georgie already hates us, so why not give him fair reason to do so?"

Head turn. "Because you are deliberately antagonizing the most powerful man in the world! First we steal ten ships from his fleet, one of which cost him a large amount of money. Then we cost him several more ships in a battle with the Devil Himself. And _now_ you want us to join the colonies and plunder Port Royale!"

Head turn. "Yes."

Head turn. "You're mad."

Head turn. "Conceivably."

Head turn. "Well, I give up. If no-one else will back me up on this..."

Then James spoke up. "Why be so obstinate, Gibbs? He is right—the King does hate us. Why not give him ample reason to?"

Gibbs's mouth worked for a moment or so. Then he glared at Jack. "There, you see? You've corrupted _him_, too."

"Oh, I did no such thing. Adjust his priorities, certainly. Mess with his brain, certainly. Corrupt him, certainly." Then Jack paused. "Wait. That last one is what I stand accused of, is it not?"

"It is," John held his head in his hands.

"Oh. Then I am guilty as charged." He bowed in a way that suggested hours of practice refining the smaller details therein.

"Fine, fine. What's the plan?"

"The plan? Raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out. Then escape Port Royale using John's maturity, his optimism," he jerked a thumb at James, "and my skill with women."

Will said into his hands as he held his head in them, "We're doomed."

* * *

For their last night as mere pirates, the four men had decided to go into a tavern. Unfortunately, it was one where they were recognized. Five minutes after entering, they were run out by thongs of an over-adoring public.

As soon as they were in the clear, Jack asked, "Anyone catch the names they gave us?"

John said, "Apparently, I'm the goofy one, he's the dour one," he indicated James in a manner similar to how Jack had identified him hours ago at the table, "you're the piratical one—"

"Fitting."

"—And Will's the somber one."

Will looked bemused. "But I'm not sad."

"You look sad. Makes the lasses want to comfort you. Depresses them so badly that you should comfort them."

James smiled wanly. "And Will the only one of us with a successful relationship with a woman. Missed opportunities, Turner."

Jack thought that this might be an interesting time to bring up James's relationship with Ana, but decided to save the humiliation for a better time.

* * *

So the four of them were rowing towards Port Royale. This was going to be interesting. 


	39. Chapter 37: Chaos and Mayhem

Chapter 37: Chaos and Mayhem

* * *

The four men carefully scaled the cliff wall. Jack looked out to sea to note that he was right on in his timing; the _Pursuer_, the _Ranger_, the _Agonizer_, and the _Harbinger_ were practicing naval exercises. So the Fort would be quite empty; Gillette, in his simplicity, would think that the four ships could repel any assault before it even needed to be addressed by Fort Charles.

The climb was harrowing and quite scary. The cliff was almost sheer, and in many places there was no purchase for hand or footholds. They had to rely on each other to get up. At one point, John said, "Good thing we're not scared of heights, eh, Will?""But I thought that you were," Will said.

"No, I'm not afraid of heights." Looking down, he added, "It's _falling_ from said heights that concerns me."

For the rest of the climb they were silent.

Then they were at the top. Will climbed over the ledge onto the balcony at the same time as Jack. Will reached down, and pulled John up.

As James came up, he said, "Alright. Now, to toss the cannon off the edge. We should co-ordinate it so that they don't fall off one by one—the other way, there's a better chance that someone will spot the cannon falling."

"Oh, not just yet. First," Jack gestured, "we free the prisoners."

* * *

After the men of lawlessness were free and running from the fort, Jack said, "Now, run a bit of powder down to the armory. Let's blow it sky-high." As Will and John did this, Jack slung an arm 'round James's shoulders, and said, "Now, we aren't simply going to lob the cannon off the edge; where's the fun in that? No," he pointed at the bay, "we're going to fire on those ships, see if we can sink one or two."

"A surprisingly sound plan, Sparrow. I'll load and aim the guns. I suggest this..."

* * *

Moments later, John and Will came up, and noticed the changed positions of the cannons. Jack said, grab a torch. They're all aimed at a boat—ship," he corrected himself. "So just light 'em off, then run down the way and light the next, until we're done. Then go backwards and shove 'em over the edge. Ought to create merry Hell for Gillette, oughtn't it?"

As Will grabbed a torch, Jack said, "How long will it take for the powder line to reach the armory?"

"About two minutes, maybe less."

"Be ready to light the line. I've a feeling that we'll need to be hasty about it."

* * *

Commodore Gillette stood on the deck of his new command ship, the _Agonizer_, surveying the assembled group. They were training to face Sparrow, if he ever gave them another chance. Then he heard a distant thud. He looked around; none of the ships had fired.

Then four cannon rounds hit the _Agonizer_ amidships.

* * *

"Keep moving, keep moving!" The cannon fired off one after the other as they pounded mostly the _Agonizer_, but some rounds went after the others. The _Agonizer_ quickly sank, but all the boats had escaped it, and boats were leaving their ships to come ashore.

Finally, all the rounds were spent, and Jack said, "Come on! Shove 'em off!"

Several cannon fell down the cliff wall to the bottom of the bay. Others fell to the lower deck, and smashed into useless wreckage. Then the last cannon plummeted to the briny blue.

Jack looked out, and saw the Commodore come charging up the hill. "Time to fire up Plan B, Will."

* * *

The four pirates ran out the front doors of the Fort.

Into the waiting rifles of the British Navy. "Well, well, well," Gillette said. "Admiral Jack Sparrow, Will Turner—"

"Captain Will Turner."

"And James Norrington."

"Captain James Norrington, if you don't mind."

"Surrender."

Jack decided to be irritating. "Oh, you wish to surrender to me? Very well. I accept."

"I'll give you points for brass, but give up, Sparrow."

"Oh, I don't think so. And I'd get back to those ships, Commodore, lest we steal one from under your nose."

Then the powder magazine exploded. As per Plan B, the explosion rocked the entire hill, and since they expected it, the four pirates ran past the Marines. "Ta," Jack said as he rapped Gillette on the head.

As they ran, Jack said, "Plan C; we go to the port, steal a ship—preferably the Ranger—and get out of here."

Then all of a sudden, Will jerked into a side alley. Then Jack saw why. He grabbed James and John by the collars and hauled them into the alley.

For down the hill were dozens of Marines, waiting for them.

* * *

"So much for Plan C. Options, people?" Jack looked at the other three men.

"It'll be getting into the port that will be the problem," Will said. "Really wish we had Ana or Elizabeth or a month to plan this."

"We'll improvise." Jack turned to John. "We need a carriage, a bottle of wine, a candle, and four sets of women's clothing."

"Jack," James turned to him. "Please tell me you're not putting us in women's clothing."

"Very well. I'm not putting us in women's clothing."

* * *

A half-hour later, the four of them, in their alley, stood by a carriage in women's clothing. James stared with a hurt expression at Jack, who very pointedly ignored him.

"You lied to me."

"I did," Jack said. "With my brilliant achievements in piracy, I have come to the realization that lies can be very powerful motivators."

"My faith is shattered."

"You knew, when I said that we needed four sets of women's clothing that we were going to end up in them. You _knew_, mate. So any hopes you had to the contrary were mere self-delusion."

"I understand that. But I'd rather blame you than me."

Jack grinned evilly. "So, Will, what are we facing here?"

Will poked his head around the alley corner. "Maybe thirty-five, forty men. All armed."

"So ten-to-one odds. Not too bad." John cracked his knuckles. "So, who here looks best in women's clothing? I vote for myself."

"Bugger off. Now, here's Plan D..."

* * *

Murtogg and Mullroy stood with the guard at the port gate. "Why are we here?"

Mullroy leaned in. "The pirates come down this way—the only way out of town—and we blast the bejesus out of 'em."

"No, I know why we're here. I'm just wondering why we aren't guarding the ships, like Admiral Sparrow said we ought to?"

"Because it was Sparrow who said it." Gillette rolled his eyes.

The two Marines looked at each other. "You think he wasn't tellin' the truth?"

* * *

The carriage rolled down the hill. At first, none took notice of it. Then, a few moments later, people took notice.

A carriage charging down the road on fire is, after all, something to look at.

The blazing wreck charged through the Marines as they parted to let it through the gates. Once inside, the four incognito men rolled out from under and went on about their business.

After all, no one suspects women of piracy.

They pointed towards the top of the hill they'd just come down, and someone said, "I saw them! They ran back up towards the Governor's Mansion!"

A Marine turned to John, who nodded his assent. The man might have had doubts about their true genders, but then James let out a high-pitched wail that suggested fear and panic.

"Don't worry, miss. We'll get them. Commodore! Civilians say they're going towards the Governor's Mansion!" The Marine turned and ran away.

Jack looked, somewhat bemusedly, at James. "Good screaming there, mate."

"I'm forced to practice regularly," James said rather hoarsely. "Anytime you let Depp here make the plans of action, for example. Anytime Will tries to cook the food for us."

Both Will and John glared daggers at James.

"Alright. Here's Plan E..."

* * *

Unseen, four women crept under a rowboat. It then rose, and four sets of feet guided it down to, and then into the sea. From there, it was only a small bit of work to walk the boat around the bend of the cliff to the _Black Pearl_.

When Will climbed aboard, Elizabeth asked, "Do I want to know?"

Will looked down at the women's clothing. "Probably not." Then Jack came up the side next. "It was his idea."

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to know."


	40. Chapter 38: Next Assignment

Chapter 38: Next Assignment

* * *

Jack Sparrow was enjoying rum, when once again, Nathanael Greene strode into the room. He sat down at Sparrow's table, and without preamble, spoke. "I heard about Port Royal. Excellent job."

"Thanks, mate. Though I doubt you've heard the full story."

"Let me think...you sank the _Agonizer_, pitched all their cannon off the cliff, blew their powder magazine, and got away disguised as women." He regarded Jack's rather amusing expression. "Did I miss anything?"

"Remarkably, no." Sparrow looked at Greene. "Well, General, I doubt very much that you're here only to congratulate me on a job well done."

Greene sighed. "Indeed I'm not." He began. "You are aware that we are in the midst of negotiations with France regarding an alliance."

"Aye; I've seen French and American ships trade cargoes down here. Never once robbed them, incidentally."

"Which we appreciate. At the moment, Doctor Franklin, Silas Deane, and Arthur Lee are in Paris, further expanding the deal."

Jack looked as if he were thinking. "Franklin I can see; the French love him. Deane, too; he's been there for a while. But Lee?"

Greene shook his head. "I know. He's a sanctimonious fool who thinks of nothing but his own self-importance. If anything destroys the negotiations, it'll be him."

"I see. Go on."

Greene opened a map of the Atlantic. "The French have agreed to supply us with two million francs each year we are in active war. We're also working on shipping French arms to the U.S. The problem is that the British do not allow the American ships to leave ports, leaving us only the opportunity to depart under cloak of night."

"I see you point. What d'you need my services for?"

"We would either like you to escort the French ships to the Caribbean, or harass the British Navy enough that they lose focus on the French. Considering the size of your fleet, both would be better."

"So you're aware of our recent additions?"

"I was informed that your daughters took the _Leviathan_. We were worried about those two ships, but with one under your command, those fears are for naught."

"Good, then. Might I suggest something else?"

Greene looked bemused. "Certainly."

Jack leaned forward, and gestured on the map. "I'll send a few ships to guard the French shipments, and I'll also send James Norrington to harass the British forces around France."

"You have James Norrington? I didn't know about that." Greene looked pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry I didn't inform you sooner. With those two groups set, then, I'll take the rest of the fleet and harass British emplacements on the American coast. That sound alright to you?"

Greene smiled. "I think I can take that to General Washington. You'll have to work with John Paul Jones, you understand."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Can't I work around him?"

"I doubt it. There isn't much that happens in our waters that he doesn't know about. But I won't inform him of your coming, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Thanks very much. One other thing," Jack said as Greene began to rise.

"Yes?"

"I'd like some black paint and black thread delivered to Boston. That port is still yours, is it not?"

"Yes. May I ask what for?"

"For the _Black Sun_; my daughters' ship. They'd prefer that to the current outfit."

"A fair point. Well, I shall see your supplies to Boston. I shall need where you're sending them, so I can send advance notice to their places of deployment. So who is going where?"

* * *

"Admiral Norrington will take the _Dauntless_, the _Britannia_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_. You will take up position where your services are needed, and harass the British as you see fit." Jack Sparrow walked around the cabin's table, discussing deployment with his captains and advisors.

"The _Implacable_, the _Elizabeth_, and the _Polaris_ will follow him to the French coast. They will then take convoy duty with the French ships that come here to the Caribbean, and escort them back home as well until given otherwise orders. That clear?"

"Inescapably," Bootstrap Bill said, smirking.

"Meanwhile, the _Neptune_, the _Valiant_, the _Black Sun_, and the _Black Pearl_ will ship off for Boston, and assist the US Army as needed. Are there questions, people?"

John raised his hand. Jack braced himself. "Go ahead, John."

"There's something I don't get."

"This is news?" James asked, grinning widely.

"Be quiet, you. When you said that we'd assist the US Army 'as needed', what do you mean by that?"

"Whatever they need; weapons smuggling, getting food for them, getting real outfits with boots, the occasional siege of a Brit-held city, and assistance on the ground if they need it," Jack said, gesticulating somewhat wildly at times.

"You mean be a common soldier." It wasn't a question.

"Sort of," Jack rocked his hand a little. "Think of it as joining the Marine Corps."

John regarded him. "Need I remind you, sonny, that I quit the Marines?"

Jack's grin was one a Cheshire cat would envy. "No place like home." He opened the doors. "Greene's advance notice went out last night. I'd like you all to arrive the same day." Noting that no-one moved, he shouted at the top of his quite large lungs, "SNAP TO!"

They moved.


	41. Chapter 39: We'll Always Have Paris

Chapter 39: We'll Always Have Paris

* * *

James Norrington stood on the new helm of the _Dauntless_. The coast of France was in sight, and in particular, Paris. He smiled at a thought, then called up a sailor. "Take a boat, and this message to the captain of the _Britannia_; she and I are..."

* * *

"...to enter the capital, inform Count Vergennes of our arrival, do the same courtesy for Doctor Franklin and Congressman Deane, and then...enjoy the city of Paris until daybreak?" AnaMaria regarded the sailor. She thought a moment, then said, "You may take your boat back to the _Dauntless_, and tell Admiral Norrington that he is..."

* * *

"...an overly romantic sap, with no concept of subterfuge or decency, and am expected to meet her onshore." James Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Sounds as though it might be a perfectly sound plan. How peculiar."

* * *

Charles Gravier, Count of Vergennes was very polite and happy to greet them, as well as thank them for providing an alternate means to protect their shipments, and keep the English ships from their usual surveillance of the Atlantic. Silas Deane, Congressman of Connecticut was also pleased to meet them, and thank them for bringing a fleet to protect America's interests. Doctor Benjamin Franklin, James Norrington found, was a charming gentleman who was very clever to note that their purpose was to act in the interests of America, and not for America itself. He was also well aware of the relationship between he and AnaMaria, though having the good graces to wait until the woman was out of earshot to comment on such. "A fine woman, lad. I must say that I find myself charmed by her."

"Rather like the snake charms Eve," James muttered. "Well, Doctor, a scarlet woman might also be charming, but make the wrong move, and...You find yourself in mild peril," he finished awkwardly.

Franklin grinned. "Another blissful property of being old."

"What might that be, Doctor?"

Franklin said, "At my age, the pen truly _is_ mightier than the sword."

Even James couldn't help grinning.

* * *

Paris was a beautiful city. James didn't quite know why, but it was. Perhaps it was the air; London's air was soot-filled and dirty. Perhaps it was the architecture; the French were master builders, it seemed. Perhaps it was the flow of the French language.

Or perhaps it was the woman with him. She was incredibly gorgeous, but he knew that if he were to state that fact, he would be at serious risk of dismemberment by saber. James decided that it was the inherent danger in a relationship with AnaMaria that made everything seem so alive and beautiful.

He didn't state that opinion, either. But she knew he thought so, and that was enough for her.

* * *

The two strolled through the beautiful stretch of land called Tuileries Gardens. They simply enjoyed each other's company, never having to say anything; what could be said was already known.

They walked through and out of the gardens, and stood upon the banks of the Seine. James found a bench, and took a seat, guiding Ana down next to him. As they got comfortable, he made a mental note to tell Will that this was absolutely the most romantic place for a man and woman on the face of the Earth. Then again, that could lead to awkward questioning about how he might know that. Scratch mental note.

"James, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry?" He didn't quite understand what she meant.

"We can't be pirates all our lives, but we love the sea. We can't raid, pillage and plunder when we're Doctor Franklin's age, but we don't know anything else. So what are we going to do, James?"

He thought, and then simply put an arm 'round her shoulders. Staring out across the Seine River, he simply said, "Well, we'll always have Paris."

And they always would.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I am a feckless, terrible, romantic sap. Sorry, chums, but I felt we needed a break from all the action. And incidentally, went to see Pirates II the other night. WOW. Incredibly good, though it doesn't bode well for Will/Liz fans, and now that messes up my story with Admiral of the Royal Navy, James Norrington. But the best moment of all was this: "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" REVIEW! 


	42. Chapter 40: Americana

Chapter 40: Americana

* * *

Admiral Sparrow's fleet had received a warm welcome in Boston, and the crew was quickly informed of General Washington's position in Valley Forge. They made the long journey down to Delaware Bay, then inland as far as they could go, robbing English and Spanish ships along the way—they'd received word that Spain would not assist the Americans in any action, and that was a major misstep in Jack Sparrow's mind. 

They arrived by horses, the 5 of them, leading several carriages loaded with supplies. Jack Sparrow was notably resplendent in the Royal Navy Admiral attire—sans the hat; there is only the One Hat for Admiral Jack Sparrow—while Joshamee Gibbs and Ulysses Parker were in their old Navy uniforms. John wore a long coat very much like Jack's, and rather dark attire under it, and the newest Captain of the fleet, Mera Sparrow followed in a Marine's uniform, with the coat loosely open over the shirt, the two of them flanking the Admiralty.

Jack Sparrow cleanly leapt from his horse, onto the snow below. He was immediately met by General Greene. "General Greene, we have some supplies that the lobsterbacks had no apparent need of. Our stock includes meat, some Caribbean fruits, some decent clothing—a lot stolen from the Spanish Navy, and a few uniforms from the British Navy fer yer officers—and most important of all; rum." Gibbs suppressed a low whistle; if Jack was giving some of his sacred rum to these men, this was a very important cause to him.

To his surprise, Greene embraced Sparrow. "You have no idea how badly we require supplies; we've got men drinking dirty water and calling it soup, since there's no food to be had, and we've no real clothing, let alone uniforms." He paused, as if fearful to hope for too much. "Do these uniforms come with boots?"

"As I said, mate, they had no apparent need of them; if they did, they'd guard it a lot better."

Greene grinned broadly. "If there weren't so many people around Sparrow, I think I may have kissed you."

Jack's eyes widened quite a fair bit. "There'll be none of that, now; me daughter's present."

"Is she? Where?"

Jack indicated the Marine still on horseback. "That be the bonny lass, old...whatserface," he ended lamely.

"It's Mera, General. He gets myself and my twin sister mixed up far too often for comfort."

"Yes, yes, a minor fault on my part," Jack said quickly, hoping not to dwell on it; Jack Sparrow's shortcomings were few and far between, and he would very much have liked to keep it that way. "So let's get these supplies unloaded."

* * *

The pirates were given a very warm welcome, and later, General Greene, Admiral Sparrow, Captains Gibbs, Parker & Sparrow, and John Depp were engaged in several activities; the General and Admiral engaged in polite conversation—a skill Jack was only just learning—and the Captains were engaging John Depp in a gambling round, betting some very lovely possessions. 

"So, Nat, what can we offer the United States, besides supplies stolen from rival navies?"

"Well, I don't know, Jack; how close can you get to York with your fleet?" The question was in darkly serious jest. Jack knew this, and played along.

"Well, seeing as we made a few trips to Neverland recently, I think we could probably fly over without extreme difficulty. Why d'you ask?"

"Because while he'll never admit it, I'm fairly certain that the entire Army would very much appreciate it if you quite literally lit a fire under the Congress's seat."

"And why's that?"

"You notice the warm welcome you received? You brought supplies—food and clothing that we desperately needed. Supplies that the Congress will not grant us."

"Whyever not? I thought it was them ye was fightin' for—second to the American cause."

"True enough—but the Second Continental Congress retired some time ago, sending home all the men that actually had some matter of substance between their ears. The current Congress...they wouldn't know dire need if it came up and shot them in the back—which several of my officers have graciously offered to do," he said, not joking at all. "We also could use real officers."

"But you have those, have ye not?"

"Not really. Most of our officers are either a bunch of foreign fools—from France, mostly—or glory-hunters. Sometimes both. Generals Lee and Gates being among the glory-hounds."

"Well, I could offer you a real officer. He served in the Marines in the last war. They got him trained incredibly well. Watch this." Jack turned to the gambling group, and shouted, "Colonel Depp!"

John sprang up into military attention, shouting, "Sir!" without consciously knowing it. Then he dropped the posture and glared daggers at Jack. "This had best be vastly more important than my gambling, young man; I had a bet of eight Fives with exactly that many on the table." At the continuing stares from Greene and Sparrow, he became mildly alarmed. "I knew it; I'm going to get shot."

* * *

John Depp stood outside the office before him, shifting from foot to foot. Then a man poked his head from the office—Tilghman, if he recalled correctly. "Colonel—"

"Just Depp, if ye don't mind; I stopped being 'Colonel Depp' years ago."

"Alright, then, Mr. Depp, the General will see you now." As he entered, the door shut behind him.

Nervously, he turned to face the other man in the office. He was tall, had a somewhat large forehead, a commanding presence, and a fine uniform. "Colonel Depp, I am General Washington. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, sir," Depp said. He sat, as did Washington.

"My friend Mr. Tilghman tells me you have actual military experience." It was not a question, so he didn't bother dodging it.

"Yes, sir; I served as a Colonel in the Marines. I fought in the Seven Years War in the European theatre."

"Ah. So...no offenses meant, but are you a deserter, then, sir?"

"No, General; after the war, they simply had no need for me. After quite a lengthy battle with several superiors, I was...somewhat forcibly ejected from the Marines. Since then I have led what is admittedly a somewhat checkered lifestyle. I've been a guide, lived in the Arctic, served with then-Captain now-Admiral Sparrow on his ship, and also had several unpleasant run-ins with Corsair pirates in the Mediterranean."

"Hmm." Washington appeared to think for quite a time. "How would you like a Brigadier General's commission, sir? I should like very much to send you, along with a letter of recommendation to the Congress. You would act as liaison between Admiral Sparrow and myself. You would also be on par with men such as General Greene. I also have the sense that you'd be of indispensable use on the field. How would that be?"

"Me, a General? I certainly had no such aspirations in the Marines, and I certainly don't have them now, sir. Surely there is another man who could use this commission more than myself." Washington sensed that this was no false modesty; he honestly thought that the Army had better men who deserved promotions. "If it is your will, General, then I shall do as you ask—but under duress."

"Noted." The General started drafting the letter, and said, "Welcome to the American Revolution, General Depp."


	43. Chapter 41: Alliances

Chapter 41: Alliances

* * *

The _Implacable_'s fleet group was about to depart with a shipment of supplies when word reached them; on January 7th, 1778, Doctor Benjamin Franklin was informed that the French had openly declared an alliance with America. Therefore, they were no longer required to guard French shipments to the American continent, and Admiral Norrington's fleet of four was doing more than a satisfactory job of harassing the British at sea. It came down to the decision that would be made in council.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill, Hal Starr, Elizabeth and Will were openly debating what they were to do. There were several arguments being presented. 

Harold Starr believed that they ought to remain here and assist Admiral Norrington in his mission. However, the likely reason for his argument was a French mistress he had acquired recently.

Bootstrap believed that they should depart for America, if possible bringing James's group with them; with the alliance, the French had no real need of someone pestering the British.

Will and Elizabeth, however, were more interested in returning to the Caribbean and Tortuga, to assist in reparation and recovery.

"Our loyalty is to Jack, and we ought to head to the colonies and assist in his dealings there," Bootstrap protested.

"Admiral Sparrow also told us to remain here and protect the French shipments. I believe that extends to protecting the French people, and as such assisting Admiral Norrington," Starr retorted.

"What of Tortuga? As our fleet departed, so did the supply flow going in. We should return there. Once Jack hears of the alliance, he'll definitely send orders to both France and the Caribbean, so we should at the very least remain in one of those places," Elizabeth explained.

As Hal had been considering taking his mistress to Tortuga anyhow, he decided he could side with the Turner couple. However, America would definitely function as well. "I have to stay out of this. Perhaps we could simply continue on our assigned mission until otherwise notified."

Will and Elizabeth consulted each other, then said, "It probably would be best to return to the _Pearl_ and her fleet; if there's somewhere else Jack wants us, he'll tell us then."

"Agreed," Bootstrap said. "Now, we'll just have to get a message to James. Take the night off in Paris. I'll get supplies ready for the return trip."

* * *

As they'd been told, Will and Elizabeth enjoyed the night off in Paris. As they wandered, they actually found themselves following the same route James and Ana had taken only a few weeks previously, though they had no knowledge of this. They even sat down on the same bench. The Turners sat on the banks of the Seine, comforted by one another's presence. 

Elizabeth sighed, contentedly. "So what's the next venture of the Dread Pirates Turner?"

Will laughed. "I don't know. How does the military sound?" Elizabeth expressed her enthusiasm for the idea in facial features that suggested she had just bitten into a very rotten apple.

"Oh, come on. Just imagine it. Wife of the infamous General William Turner, the only commander with a spotless record, an enormous estate somewhere in the countryside, gardens, orchards, seven children—"

"Hold on there, _General_. Did you just say _seven_ children?"

"Yes," he said, realizing his error. "Yes, I did."

She seemed to consider it. "All right, seven. But only if _you_ carry three of them."

He paled incredibly at the thought. "All right, all right; four?"

She smiled, snuggling into his shoulder. "It's so wonderful when we think alike, isn't it, darling?"

"Yes, dear," Will said, resigned.

"Ahh. You're learning, General Turner."

"Yes, dear; I know exactly who has the power in this family."

"Good man." She tilted her head to look at him. "And one other question, _General_; an estate in the countryside? As in not somewhere near the ocean, or even water?"

"Oh, no, Elizabeth; do you truly think I could ever give up the sea? I've heard wonderful things about some of Massachusetts, particularly outside Boston. There's a place called Braintree barely a few miles outside Boston that is rumored to be absolutely beautiful in the spring. So is that a 'yes', my dear?"

"It's a maybe, General. The Army may not want you, anyhow."

"What would they not want of me? The famed pirate, Captain William Turner, son of the dreaded Bootstrap Bill Turner, compatriot of Admiral Jack Sparrow, pillager of the seven seas, and indeed the most feared—"WHACK.

"Second most feared—"

"Better."

"Pirate in the world?"

"True enough; they probably would want you for the publicity," Elizabeth conceded.

Will massaged his sore head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"Because Jack's one up on you."

"Only one, and I run a close second."

"Egotist."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth sighed and shifted. "So what shall we do next?"

"we could raid, pillage, plunder—"

"We will not be pilfering our weaselly black guts out, William. Think of something better," Elizabeth said huffily.

"We could just bother James. The _Dauntless_ is moored just down the way."

"That sounds absolutely terrible, William, an activity for those with no moral compass whatsoever." She grinned. "I love it!"

* * *

The _Dauntless_ rocked silently in the soft waves, bereft of activity. Will crept forward, towards the captain's cabin. He saw the door, and that it was ajar. There were sounds of motion inside. _Excellent; he'll never expect company_. He gestured to Elizabeth, who nodded. She stood, then held up three fingers. He nodded, then held up three of his own. He ticked them down; three; two; one... 

The two planned to burst in the room, shouting, "Evening, James!"

What actually happened was that they got the first syllable of 'evening' out, then stopped dead at the sight before them. Then they were forced to retreat as two pistols aimed in their direction and had they moved not a second before, their heads would have been blown off.

* * *

James and Ana looked at each other and said simultaneously, "You sleep with a gun under your pillow?"

* * *

A/N: Say-no-more, know-what-I-mean-nudge-nudge! What d'you think, eh? REVIEW! 


	44. Chapter 42: Accession

Chapter 42: Accession

* * *

General John Depp had just returned to Valley Forge. He sat with Admiral Sparrow, who never ceased in pestering him about 'who was the one complaining about being a soldier?' to which his response was 'it was common soldier I objected to'.

* * *

The man was huge, a scowling hulk, rode at the head of a long column of troops who were as raged as their commander. They passed through the outposts to unexpected cheers, moved through the frozen earthworks as huddled soldiers rose to greet them. They pushed their way up the long snowy hill to the plateau, each man amazed at the sight of this strange new town, built by the hands of Washington's army. The cabins were waiting, the grim vacancies created by so many who were sick or simply gone. As they spread into their new homes, their fresh fires added new clouds of smoke to the vast sea of black air that drifted over Valley Forge. They did not complain of the choking misery of the cabins, the hard cold ground kept away by the thin layers of worn blankets. Instead, they were grateful for the shelter, the long miserable march from Saratoga now complete. It was a homecoming of sorts, this hearty regiment of Virginians, led by the crude and powerful man who inspired as much good humor in the army as the passion for a good fight. With word of the return of these lean and victorious riflemen, the stories began to flow, the pride of accomplishment, these men who had done so much to destroy Gentleman Johnny Burgoyne. As their revelry began, their leader continued on to headquarters. Daniel Morgan had returned to Washington's command.

* * *

Morgan was quite a hit with Jack Sparrow and his crew. The tall Virginian had a flair for the dramatic, something that endeared him greatly to Jack. He also had a habit of informality, even being heard calling General Washington 'George'. The group of them, Admiral Sparrow, Captain Sparrow, Captain Gibbs, General Depp, and Morgan were enjoying a good round of spirits—commonly known as rum. While doing this, they passed around their stories; many of Morgan's were definite tall tales, some weren't. But the real difficulty was in telling the difference with the tales of Jack Sparrow.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack finished his old story.

"Hah! Jack, that is the biggest crock I have ever heard," Morgan laughed.

"Oh? How 'bout this one, eh?" Jack then proceeded to recount what happened with the cannibals that believed him a god. "Of course, it's a very common mistake, but it's not that often that I'm selected to be the main course because of my deity." He also related the particulars of his escape, including being an overlarge shish-ke-bob, falling through several bridges, practicing pole-vaulting and running for his life, finally escaping on the _Black Pearl_. "And then I shouted back to the, "Alas, my children. This is the day that you will always remember as they that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs chocked. "Actually, sir, I believe yer exact words were 'this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost—', then a wave hit ye, and then you finished very dourly, 'Captain...Jack Sparrow'."

Morgan roared. "Sparrow, I'm more inclined to believe his story than yours!"

"Oh, no, sir; the rest of its true—'e just ne'er said 'caught', that's all," Gibbs stopped him.

Morgan's eyes widened to approximately the size of saucers. "True? _That_ story!"

"It's remarkable how often the truth is stranger than fiction, isn't it, mate?" Sparrow looked cock-headed at Morgan.

"Indeed, Jack." He leaned back. "Tell me, what's the difference between truth and fiction?"

"Fiction has to make some sort of sense, whereas truth...there's no requirement for sense at all."

"Right you are, Jack." Morgan rose. "Well, gentlemen—m'lady," he nodded at Mera belatedly.

"A lady? Where?" Both Sparrows turned to look behind them.

Morgan chuckled. "Like father, like daughter." He bowed to them all theatrically. "You will always remember this as the day that you first met Mr. Daniel Morgan."

He managed to shut the double-doors just in time to catch Jack's sword between them, the point not three inches from his face. Beyond the door, he could hear very distinctly, "Geroff me! That slimy Yank stole _my_ line!" Smirking, Daniel Morgan went away to another parlor, where he, Greene, and Washington would speak of Saratoga and the skill of Horatio Gates—_or miserable lack thereof_, Morgan thought darkly. He entered the room, and shut the door.

* * *

A/N:I feel that this has gone unmentioned long enough: this story and many details therein would not be possible without the work of Jeff Shaara. I thank him very much, and hope he forgives me for occasionally stealing from his work. 


	45. Chapter 43: Return Part I

Chapter 43: Return Part I

* * *

After a long journey across the Atlantic, the rest of Sparrow's fleet made their way up the Delaware Bay, then onto Valley Forge. February 24th, they arrived at Valley Forge, just a day after their passenger. Their departure from France had brought with them a man from the Prussian army, and a group of men accompanying him. He spoke no English, but his French was better, and thankfully, so was AnaMaria's. The man was Baron Frederick von Steuben, and he came highly recommended from Doctor Franklin and Congressman Deane; however, some of the claims were a little stretched. Von Steuben had only been a captain in the Prussian Army, yet Franklin's letter of recommendation read the following:

_"The gentleman who accompanies this letter is the Baron von Steuben, who honors us from his position of service of the King of Prussia, whom he attended in all his campaigns, being his aide-de-camp, quartermaster general, and lately achieved the rank of lieutenant general..."_

Apparently, the baron had been somewhat uncomfortable with the notion, but Doctor Franklin was quoted to have said, "Nonsense. Never knew a military man to turn down a promotion."

"Indeed," had been Admiral Norrington's amused response to reading the letter; "Only Doctor Franklin would have the brass for something as hare-brained as this."

* * *

Baron von Steuben was very vocal in his training of Washington's army, training them how to march, how to think, how to act, even demonstrating himself on occasion. The man had no trouble in making a fool of himself, so long as it got the point across. As the month of March progressed, both the soldiers' performance and his English improved drastically.

* * *

As the winter snows receded, the Army soon got ready to go to war once more.

One day, Jack Sparrow was approached by General Greene. "Admiral."

"General." Jack mimicked the seriousness.

The mockery in Jack's tone cracked the stone face that Greene wore into a grin. "Come, Jack; sit." He did so. "We have something to ask of you."

"Whatever thine heart desires, my dear General," Sparrow said eloquently.

"Dear, dear, you _have_ spent too much time around Daniel Morgan," Greene shook his head as his brow came to his hand.

"One can only hope my own mannerisms rubbed off on him," Jack said as he slowly sat up.

Greene shuddered at the thought; the absolute _last_ thing they needed was Daniel Morgan becoming a replica of Jack Sparrow.

"No matter. What is it ye would like of the _Pearl_ and me fleet?"

Eternally grateful that Sparrow had ceased with his impression of Daniel Morgan, Greene spoke. "We'd like to send some of your fleet back to the Caribbean; the Royal Navy has been building up a presence there in your absence, and I fear that Tortuga may have slowed in its recovery. We'd just like you to do the usual routine."

"Raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out."

"Sinking a ship or two wouldn't hurt either, although it'd be better yet to capture them and deliver them to us."

"Well, I shall definitely have some people on that; in fact, I'll do it meself; I'll leave you James Norrington and a few other ships."

"Good, then. So who ends up where in this merry debacle of yours?"

"Oh ho, and _I'm_ the one that's been around Daniel Morgan too long."

"No, this is you rubbing off. I'd appreciate it if you suppressed the urge to corrupt _every_ Continental soldier you come across."

"Fine, fine, if you insist."

"I do. Back to the subject at hand, then..."

* * *

"James Norrington will remain here with an assorted fleet to guard the American coast to the best of his abilities. He will have under his command the _Britannia_, the _Implacable_, the _Valiant_, and the _Flagrant_. You will report directly to Morgan, Generals Greene, Washington, and Depp."

"Hold on. I get to give Jimmy-boy orders!" Depp was quite gleeful at the prospect.

The same could not be said for James. "I'm doomed."

Jack stared at Depp. "John, if you're unreasonable in your orders, he gets to pick out your wardrobe for a month."

"I'm feeling better already," James said.

"The rest of you shall be coming to Tortuga with me. Apparently, the Navy has been building up a sizeable presence there, and we need to remedy the situation. Once they've been fairly routed, we'll return here. Everyone clear on their orders?"

"Inescapably clear," came the response from the assembled group.

"Alright; let's go." This time, without prompting, the group departed.

As they did, Jack turned, and stared out the _Pearl_'s cabin windows at the colonies for what would be the last time in several months. Then he turned and went to work.


	46. Chapter 43: Return Part II

Chapter 43: Return Part II

* * *

Tortuga was hardly the same town they'd left it as almost a year previously. It had returned almost perfectly to its original However, many of Jack's captains had never set foot in Tortuga before, so he decided it was high time to remedy the fact.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He directed his Captains Fowl and Starr through the wild town as Amy and Mera followed. A shot ricocheted off the wall not three feet from jack's head. He moved on as if it had never occurred. Then a man, chasing after a wench, handed Jack his cane, which he stared at for a moment, as if confused as to its purpose. Then he remembered, and started strolling with it as a gentleman might. "What d'you think, eh?"

Starr seemed to take it all in at once, and said neutrally, "It'll linger."

"It always smell like this?" Was the query from Fowl.

"Well the smell of burning and gunpowder wasn't always here, but otherwise, yes." Fowl groaned.

"I tell you, mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Then Scarlett marched up to him. "Oh dear." WHACK. Staring at his subordinates, he said, "I never did find out why I deserved that."

Then Giselle appeared before him. "Oh, no." Her hand rose to smack him, and Jack braced himself, scrunching his face to be ready for the resounding WHACK that was sure to come.

Then Mera said, "Giselle? Why are you smacking Jack?"

There was a long pause. Then Jack opened one eye, maintaining his squinted face. Then the other, and then he dropped the face.

Then Giselle grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him away. Behind them, Starr said, "Huh. Apparently no man goes unwanted; not even Sparrow."

WHACK. Two hands struck the back of his head "Admiral," he added belatedly.

"Better," Amy and Mera said simultaneously.

* * *

Once they were far enough away, Giselle wheeled to face Sparrow. "_What_ are you doing with _them_?"

"What, luv, the girls? I have merely taken them under my wing and adopted them."

"_Adopted_ them?" Giselle laughed mirthlessly. "Sparrow, they're your _children_!"

"Well, yes, luv; that is what they technically become once I've adopted..." Then it sunk in. "Oh."

She nodded. "Yes indeed, 'oh'."

* * *

A/N: I have decided to update this in caches, three or four chapters at a time. REVIEW!


	47. Chapter 44: Relation?

Chapter 44: Relation?

* * *

"They're..."

"Yer kids, Sparrow. Why d'you think I'm always smackin' ye 'round the face whenever I see you?"

"Well, I thought it was that I left you, but..."

"That's only the half of it, Sparrow. Not only did you leave me, you left me with _twins_. They never knew me as their mother, though, and they don't know you're their real father. As soon as they were old enough to ask, I told them that their mother and father were dead. But they'd been good friends of mine, so they were left in my care. They turned out pretty good—"

"I'd noticed that," Jack said absently. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around this concept; Amy and Mera were his blood children!_ Oh, this is bad; I broke the Unwritten Rule_. The Unwritten Rule referred to the oneand onlyunwritten rule of captaining the _Black Pearl_; you never ever have blood-relation children. _Oh, well; my ship, my rules_.

"And I told them that their father was the best sailor in the world. And a cunning warrior."

"Good to see you stuck to the truth for the most part."

"Thank you." She looked back at the girls. "Your daughters love you, Sparrow, even though they believe you're only their adopted father. I can't love you, not after the things you've done...but I can learn to like you."

"The only rules that matter are these," Jack said, remembering what he once told her while discussing the ground rules of their relationship.

"What one _can_ do, and what one _can't_ do," Giselle finished. "Do you think they need to know?"

"Only if they ask me. If they do ask, I will not lie to my own daughters."

"Refreshing change."

"Funny girl."

Giselle spoke. "So we're agreed. New ground rules; from this point forward, we only tell them if they ask."

"We still treat them as always; the loving godparents, nothing else until asked."

"Bring them to visit me once in a while."

"Send the three of us birthday presents."

She laughed. "Greedy."

"Thanks, luv."

"Thanks, Jack."


	48. Chapter 45: Meeting

Chapter 45: Meeting

* * *

General John Depp smiled as he watched the Continental Army march in their grand formations. He remembered the pride, dignity and discipline that had existed for him once in the Royal Marines, and here it was once more, with real soldiers who were without a doubt the finest army to ever march the Earth.

* * *

With the coming of May, General Greene visited Valley Forge often. While he did a lot of work with the officers here, Depp suspected it had a lot more to do with Kitty Greene. 

John had a gift of knowing instantly about people, and he liked Kitty Greene. She was an intensely popular woman, not least of all for her skill in language. Depp himself hadn't spoken French in years, but with practice with the Mrs. Greene and the foreign officers, he was vastly improved within a very short time. Also, she and Martha Washington shared a love for singing. While neither were masters of the art, they were definitely skilled practitioners.

The two of them were fast friends, despite quiet disapproval of each other's habits. Martha and Kitty both quietly disapproved of drinking and gambling, two of John's truest loves. John also disapproved sewing, but for a different reason; he'd had bad experiences with sewing tools as a child, and as a result pathologically feared needles and scissors.

It was through Nat and Kitty Greene that Depp learned of the 'prodigal return' of General Lee—a term which, once his wife was out of earshot, Greene used rather scathingly; he believed that Lee was a self-centered pig with no manners or skill on the field of battle. But both he and Depp would be polite, since it seemed that General Washington saw something in him, and both hoped that Lee would prove Greene's opinion wrong.

Both were very mistaken.

* * *

John had a gift of knowing instantly about people, and he hated Charles Lee. 

He had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

He stood in line with the other generals, next to General Lafayette (A man whom Depp found far wiser than his years). He watched as General Washington saluted Lee, and his dislike of the man grew as he offered a curt, unsmiling bow in return. Then Greene, despite his distaste for Lee, greeted him cordially.

Lee barely looked at him.

Depp privately seethed.

It took him a fair while to regain control of his temper, and when he did, it was time for Lafayette to be introduced. The buoyantly likeable Frenchman offered his hand with a broad smile. Lee ignored it, and only nodded. Lafayette seemed not to notice, discreetly dropping his arm, smile still there.

John, meanwhile, seriously contemplated causing him extreme pain. It would be so simple, really; he'd just offer his hand, then if accepted, he'd break Lee's, and if not, he'd deliver a sucker punch to the man's gut. He had a feeling that neither Sparrow nor Greene would disapprove. But Washington would, so he suppressed the urge. _For the moment._ When Lee came to Depp, there was no salute, greeting, or offer of a hand; merely the same curt nod he'd given the other officers. Something glinted in Lee's eyes, as though he knew he was being mocked. _Would be quite the accomplishment for the stupid git.

* * *

_

The dinner, while a subdued affair, still grated on John's fraying nerves. Lee, he discovered very rapidly, was a rabid self-promoter, speaking far too highly of both himself and of the British—in particular, their enormous and grand dinner tables; a very discreet slight on the cooking here, Depp believed. _Remarkable. All this praise and grandeur placed upon him and he sees fit to insult it at every turn_.

John very nearly lost what little control he had when Lee had the nerve to call his filthy dogs to the table and then have them eat off it.

Everyone, even the kindly Martha Washington, was upset by it. Remarkably, Lee actually noticed it, despite his lackluster skills in the area of observation. Then what he did next was the deciding factor in John Depp's decision to, if there was ever an opportune moment, kill Charles Lee.

The man—if he deserved the title—offered no apologies, no explanations, save that he said that he preferred his dogs to human companionship.

* * *

Later that night, an invite had come for a meeting of senior staff the next morning. Depp ensured that a message was sent to Admiral Norrington, so that he might attend as well. 

Depp found himself unable to sleep, as ideas continued to float into his head regarding his unspoken promise about Lee, from the elegantly simple—poison—to the grandiose—a strategically positioned cannon.

* * *

The next morning, Depp was informed that Lee's statement was untrue. He met with Nat Greene and Marie Lafayette, and the latter told them that it had been discovered that Charles Lee had a whore in his room. Both Greene and Depp were not surprised in the slightest. General Lafayette said, "General Lee has vigorous opinions of the officers in this camp. I do not repeat gossip, sirs. But his words were more than...unkind. I have not experienced such a man before." 

Greene replied to Lafayette, "His ambitions have been made known to the commanding general before. General Lee feels that what is good for him is good for the country. He places great value in his own abilities and dismisses the abilities of everyone else."

"What _are_ his abilities?" Was Depp's cold reply.

Greene sniffed, then said, "Apparently, he makes a good prisoner. From all he tells us, the British fell over themselves to make him comfortable. One must wonder what he offered them in return."

"You do not suggest, surely..." Lafayette found it too far to speculate. Depp did not.

"That he's a traitor? It isn't much of a reach..."

Greene interjected. "I wouldn't go that far. But I must be honest with the both of you. I do not believe that man will perform any good service for this army. General Washington would not be pleased to hear me say that. And I am certain that General Lee has a good deal to say about me as well."

Depp thought sourly, _he probably has more to say about Marie and myself than you, Nat._

Lafayette looked down now, said, "I cannot repeat anything, sir. But I cannot believe General Washington would have faith in such a man if he is what you describe."

"Believe you me, my friend, I doubt the General has little say in the matter," John said darkly.

Greene shrugged.

"General Washington is not blessed with the luxury of opinion or of choice. He must make do with the material he has at hand. I hope to God I am mistaken in my feelings for General Lee. But if I am not, I pray General Washington is not made to suffer some disaster because of it."

* * *

The office was crowded, all the senior commanders present, except for one conspicuous absence. Lee had not yet emerged from his room. Depp could see the annoyance coming through Washington's normally impermeable mask of calm. He said, "We shall begin. Those not present can be advised later. For those of you not yet introduced, the two men there next to General Greene are General John Depp and Admiral James Norrington. Both were men in the service of the British during the Seven Years War, and as such have seen a fair amount of combat. They are men in the service of Admiral Jack Sparrow, and have been extremely consequential in action of late in the Atlantic and Caribbean." They gave slight greeting, James a nod, Depp a wave. "We have been informed via Admiral Sparrow's spynet of the imminent arrival in Philadelphia of a new delegation from London." Depp and Norrington nodded as some glances were again cast their way. "They have supposedly been accorded the power to grant concessions toward a cessation of hostilities between our countries. I have been advised that this power excludes one significant concession. They do not come with any offering of independence." 

Depp felt heat grow in his head and heart at this. _We have proven time and again that they can defeat the so-called greatest army in the world, and they dare come to us like this!_

"I am pleased to note that the congress is not regarding this commission in a positive light. I am advising you of this so that you do not allow yourselves, and the men in your command, to view this in any way other than as an act of desperation. I believe, and this view is shared by congress, that King George and his ministers have been...um..." Washington, in a rare instance, struggled with his words. "The only term I can use is...frightened. Word of our alliance with France has certainly burned its way through London. But rather than concede that a wider war, with greater loss of life so abhorrent that peace should be sought, they have instead responded by an outrageous attempt to divide our country."

Washington regarded the men in the room. "This is a ruse, diabolical and base. It has one purpose, to distract us from our cause. Any man who might waver from support of this war might now be tempted to see this offer as a ray of hope. The English continue to perplex me with their misunderstanding of the American will. They will come to us now, driven by the fear of a new and powerful enemy, and they offer those terms which we sought with such energy three years ago. They ignore that their armies have killed and maimed and distressed so many of us, and offer a crooked and brittle branch from a poisoned olive tree."

The room was silent as each man exchanged glances with another, surprised at the rising tone of heat and rage in Washington's words. Greene, sitting next to Depp, rose his voice and said, "Sir, can we be certain that the congress agrees with your assessment? Can we depend on their firmness?"

"Without question, Mr. Greene. Without question." For once, congress appeared to be utilizing the one part of their bodies that mattered most.

"Then, sir, we should not despair the resolve of the American people. If this delegation offers no more than a fantasy of a return to more halcyon days, it is likely that their mission will be brief," James spoke

Washington seemed to calm, and he looked at the assembled men. "I pray to the Almighty that you are correct, Mr. Norrington. This, however, is not my only purpose for calling you here. Scouts report from Philadelphia that a large quantity of British ships have raised sail and have departed the city. In fact, the suggestion is that a considerable majority of their craft have sailed. I have confirmed this from several good sources, your AnaMaria being one of them, Admiral."

The room came to life, a low hum of comments. John looked around, seeing the increase of enthusiasm. Greene turned to look at Stirling as he said with a hint of Scottish accent, "Sir, do we know where they're off to? Might be hightailing it back to New York, eh? Should we be preparing to march, then, sir?"

Washington held up his hands to still any further comments. "My apologies, gentlemen. Perhaps I was not clear. I meant to say that the British _ships_ have left Philadelphia, but not their army. There is no sign that troops are yet going anywhere. The ships are said to have carried sympathetic civilians, and likely, equipment." There was a pause. "And baggage."

Greene looked at Stirling, said, "If their baggage has sailed away, then a march cannot be far behind."

"Well, then, we had best make preparations for a fight!"

The words came from behind them, and all heads turned toward the doorway. Depp saw Lee, adjusting his dusty uniform, his matted hair standing up stiffly on his bare head. Depp groaned, gorge rising. Thankfully, only Greene and Norrington noticed. Neither minded much (Norrington knew that if anyone had Depp's dislike, he'd worked hard to earn it).

Washington said, "General Lee, thank you for joining us. What do you make of the movement of the ships?"

"Quite clear. They're planning an attack. It will come at us here, or it will come at our cities to the south, Baltimore, Wilmington perhaps. General Howe is certain to strike a hard blow at our weakest point. That would narrow the decision to our position here. We cannot stand up to an attack, not with the command structure we have at present."

There was silence in the room, and as he unconsciously stroked his pistol, Depp felt the strongest urge to forget all else and simply shoot Lee. _How dare he insult the fine, brave commanders that suffered this winter while he sat all nice and cozy in a British stronghold!_

Norrington muttered in his ear, "Don't. It'd make an awful mess of the place."

"Just one little shot in the rear. Please?"

"No."

Washington did not hear them. He stood and said, "I am not clear on just what message the British Navy is offering us. I am certain however of the following. Mr. Lee, you have been understandably without communication since your release, due to your necessity of travel. This is an opportune moment for me to inform you, as I intended to inform all of you. We have received word that within the past few days General William Howe has been relieved of command. His successor is Henry Clinton, which should surprise no one."

More comments came, and then Washington bowed his head, the room becoming silent once more.

"I am certain as well that General Clinton would not send his ships away from a place where he intended to commence a campaign." He paused, and Depp saw on Greene's face that he wanted to cheer. Both he, Norrington and Depp suppressed the urge. There would be no attack here, or anywhere around here. John noted that both Washington and Greene avoided looking at Lee's face.

John, now, had no such compunctions

He looked right at Lee, and watched the smug look fall clean off his face. Depp placed it on his own face. Lee turned to glare imperiously at him. Depp only grinned and waved cheerily.

Washington did not see their facial exchange. "I anticipate that we will learn the enemy's intentions soon enough. To that end we shall prepare to leave Valley Forge."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone didn't get the note, or just hasn't noticed, I based our temporary hero, Brigadier General Jonathan Depp on numerous characters. There is the obvious influence in his name, and his mannerisms are taken from a multitude of sources; Izzy from "The Mummy Returns", Wes Janson from the Expanded Universe of Star Wars, and myself. Believe you me, if I were placed back in that time, the absolute first thing I'd do is shoot Charles Lee. 

Incidentally, apart from Depp and Norrington, all characters in this chapter are entirely real, and characterizations are taken from Jeff Shaara.

REVIEW!


	49. Chapter 46: Confrontation

Chapter 46: Confrontation

* * *

The days passed slowly as the Army moved in pursuit of the British retreat. John Depp was slowly getting a tighter and tighter grip on his pistol as he heard more and more of Charles Lee's bull about how Clinton was setting up a major trap, and the entire army was falling into it because of Washington's blundering and the total stupidity of his subordinates—in particular, Generals Greene, Lafayette, and Depp.

This point where John's pistol grip was nearing fracturing was a council of war—something Depp, as an old soldier, saw no point for, during which Lee exerted his enormous influence over the officers. There was a large ruckus that grew by the minute until Washington projected his voice, calling, "Enough! To order!"

Depp looked at Lee, and saw the man's smugness as he said, "Should we not vote on this, sir?"

"Very well. By show of hands, I wish to know your preference. Those who believe we should allow the enemy to go unmolested..."

Depp felt red-hot anger grow as he saw almost all hands rise, even Henry Knox.

"Those who believe we should attack..."

Five hands rose, Greene, Lafayette, von Steuben, Wayne and the French engineer, DuPortail. Depp's hands were far too preoccupied with gripping their weapons and imagining what he might do were they aimed at Mr. Lee.

Washington bowed his head, and said, "I will abide by your wishes. However, since I am still your commander, I would offer a compromise. Mr. Lafayette is correct that there is a small risk in moving against the British rear guard. We will do so."

"Really, sir!" Lee was still in his pose. Depp removed his hand from his pistol grip not a moment too soon; had he not, his finger would have twitched against the trigger and blown a hole in the floor. "Has not the wisdom of your commanders been made clear?"

"General Lee, I do not possess the luxury of perfect wisdom, and I will humbly assume that my officers do not as well. I must answer to a congress and a nation that will question why this army did not strike its enemy."

Lee sniffed. "_Congress_. A stable of stupid cattle that stumble at every step."

The room was silent for a moment, until a shot rang out.

Gazes turned to John Depp, whose pistol smoked in his belt. "Apologies. Frayed nerves from too much warfare. Something you'd know scarce little about, eh, General Lee?" Depp could see that the man was about to respond cantankerously, so he went on. "I must ask, General Lee." Depp looked angrily at the man. "WHAT IN HELL GOES ON IN YOUR HEAD?"

He stood, and began to pace the room, several weeks of contempt and disgust flowing from his mouth in an unstoppable rage. "The enemy is in full retreat. He is fleeing these towns and cities as fast as he can move, and you think it's all a TRAP?"

He threw his arms in the air. "Good God, man, come to your senses!" He thrust his finger at the ground and around the room. "This is a war machine that has time and again proven its prowess and skill. We survived the harshest winter I've ever seen while _you_ sat comfortably in British company, eating _their_ food while _our_ soldiers starved, being in a _British-owned_ warm bed while _our_ men froze on the ground! Would you insult the courage of this army until you've broken its spirit! I tell you, this is a display of the American will! And if you are so cowed by the presence of an army that is in full retreat that has shipped away almost all their war supplies, then by God, go back to Virginia where people will only see your name instead of your wavering allegiances!"

"And what are _you_ to speak of allegiance, Mr. Depp? _You_ served the British in the Seven Years War!" Lee finally found his voice, surprised that any man would dare insult him so blatantly.

"And so did General Washington. Except I was thrown out of their army, an experience that because of your wealth and political power will never happen to you—a most unfortunate thing. I bring seven years of battle, thirty-seven scars and almost a decade of harsh experience that I'd rather forget with me to this army. Tell me, Mr. Lee, what _possible_ skill, or experience, or by God _service_ do you bring? Stupidity? Bravado? Dramatics? _Property_?"

With each word, Depp leaned closer in towards Lee, driving him steadily back, until Depp rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair at the last word. "You hang to the back on every last thing so that should we, the Army of the United States go under, you, Charles Lee, will remain afloat!"

"Are you calling me a coward, _General_ Depp?"

Depp sat down. "Yes, coward." He swished his arm, cutting off Lee's reply. "Forget this—it is a waste of energy best spent _fighting_ the enemy, rather than cowering in fear of him. And I must say, _General_ Lee—a title you have done very little to earn—your opinion of the congress is your own privilege. However, _this_ command answers to its authority, and so, I might add, do _you_." Lee said nothing, only shrugging as if none of what had just occurred did at all.

Washington cut in, glad that tempers had finally stilled, and that John had just said what he had thought when Lee first said what set Depp off. "There is nothing further to discuss. I shall have Mr. Hamilton prepare a letter for you to sign, documenting your agreement with the decision made here."

Wayne, silent for so long, exploded in seven words, "I will sign no such letter, sir!"

"That is your privilege, Mr. Wayne. I do not require agreement, only obedience. This council is concluded."

* * *

As the men departed, Depp pursued Charles Lee. He followed him as he strode into the camp, until he was far away from almost anyone else. Then, when it was just the two of them, Depp cleared his throat. Lee whirled around and realized who was there. "What do you want now, Depp?"

"I want to inform you of something, Mr. Lee. You are not safe here." Smiling, Depp leaned in. "Never travel alone, ever. Because if I ever see you alone, with no witnesses nearby, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Lee glared. "You would not! If you tried, I'd kill you!"

"Oh, really?" Depp laughed at the brainless bravado. "And which of us here has no weapons on him at all?" Lee paled as he realized that he did not have his pistol or sword. But Depp had his.

"Tread lightly, General. You live far more dangerously than you realize." With Lee sufficiently rattled, Depp strolled away to fight another day.


	50. Chapter 47: Monmouth Court House

Chapter 47: Monmouth Court House

* * *

General Marie Lafayette led a group of near six thousand troops on the trail of Henry Clinton. With him in the sweltering heat was one General John Depp. Both were ecstatic at the fact that Lafayette had been given so much trust with this mission and this many men, though Lafayette tried to subdue it. Depp was actually whistling as he rode beside Lafayette, when he finally called for the men to rest a while in the shade. Lafayette looked at Depp, and said, "There's hardly any need for the men or the horses to suffer in this heat any more than they must. I'm sure a few minute's rest will hardly impede our progress."

General Wayne came to them in a short time, saying, "Generals, we are prepared to advance."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. We are awaiting the final instructions from General Washington. I have sent him the reports of the enemy's position."

"We should not wait too long. I'm certain Clinton won't." Depp smiled at "Mad Anthony" Wayne's impatience.

Then all three men turned to the sound of approaching hooves. Then they heard hounds. John's grip on his pistol tightened as Charles Lee rode up to them.

* * *

"I must admit, General Lafayette, that I did not expect this mission would actually come to pass. Once I was aware that General Washington had increased the number of troops in this command to near six thousand, I felt it was unwise for a junior officer such as yourself to maintain such important authority. This is a position best suited for the second in command of the army. I trust you agree?"

As John Depp struggled against his overwhelming urge to forget his rule of no witnesses and just shoot him right now, Lafayette handed the letter over to Wayne. Lafayette said, "Yes, General Lee. You are correct. It is entirely appropriate for this command to be under your authority." As those words left Lafayette's mouth, Depp was certain smoke had to be shooting from his own ears with the size of his anger.

"Ah, yes. Good, then. I shall make my headquarters in this house. You shall report to me here with any information you receive as to the enemy's disposition and activity."

"Yes, sir. Do you have any specific instructions for me, sir? Do you wish to place me in command of any troops?"

"Do whatever you've been doing, General," Lee said after a moment of surprised thought. "You're supposed to know your duty. General Wayne, if he's not certain, you may instruct him. Now, good day."

As they moved outside the house, Depp mimed drawing his pistol and shooting madly in Lee's general direction. Wayne spun around to Lafayette, said, "Instruct you? You are my senior officer. How could you stand before that man and maintain such...calm? He is only here because he suddenly realized he might miss out on a chance for some glory!"

"The orders, Anthony, are unfortunately clear," Depp said sadly. "He's in command, though what sudden madness struck Washington to allow it is beyond me."

"It does not require intellect to see that Lee could not just sit back there while...well, he could hardly allow himself to sit idly by while a _Frenchman_ leads this attack." Wayne glanced at Lafayette. "I mean no offense, sir."

Interestingly, Lafayette was not displaying anger or irritation like the other two officers present—only disappointment.

"Well, gentlemen, the enemy is less than two hour's march. We'd do better planning tonight."

"So, dawn, then, General Lafayette?"

"A sound strategy, General. We can't assault now; it's far too late in the day."

"All right. Dawn. I hope you're right. If we wait any longer, Clinton will be gone. I wish I had the two of yours' faith in General Lee."

Depp shook his head. "Faith has absolutely nothing to do with it. He's in command, that's all."

* * *

That night proved Depp's suspicions. Orders came from Washington to attack whenever opportunity presented itself. The expectation was a meeting of senior command, consulting maps and battle plans. When they arrived at Lee's command, however, there was only a flustered aide saying Lee had simply rode off into the night, and had left no instructions at all for the aide. There were no plans sketched, no maps drawn, nothing at all to suggest intelligent command in the slightest.

Since all command decisions—deployment of brigades, even basic movement—were left up to Lee, the commanders stormed back to their camps. Meanwhile, Depp and Lafayette rode out to find Lee—though Depp's motive was far different than Lafayette's.

* * *

Depp rode through the dark night, moving through the trees with silent grace as only horses could. Then he dismounted, for he saw up no a hill in an open field, General Charles Lee.

He pulled the rifle from his saddle, and lay down in the dirt. He attached to it two things that he and Will had developed; one was a can-shaped object on the end which masked the sound of a shot, and field glasses attached to the top, making an early sniper's scope. He lay down in the earth, and firmly affixed General Lee in his sights. Then he saw Lee look up towards him, though he probably did not see him. He was about to give into impulse, when another figure appeared in the scopes: Marie du Motier, the Marquis de Lafayette. Depp's finger left the trigger, and dismantling the items, he rode down to them.

* * *

As he approached unseen, he heard Lee declaring that the army could not stand up to the British on this field, or any other. Lafayette was struggling with his response, obviously fighting his own interests in Lee's untimely departure from the field.

"Sir, we have..._you_ have General Washington's orders. We are to attack the British in the morning. Do you intend to carry out those orders?"

Lee's voice burst out. "How dare you question me? Certainly! I will follow the instructions I have been given!" Lee leaned towards Lafayette, and said, "Let me advise you, _General_ Lafayette. I will bear no responsibility for the outcome. I have warned Washington, and I am warning you."

As Lafayette left, Depp said, "Warning of what? That you're going to run a like the coward you are?" Lee jumped, as he had not seen Depp.

"_You_..." Realization dawned. "That was you in the trees."

"It was," Depp said simply.

"I note that you didn't kill me."

Depp drew his pistol and lodged it firmly under Lee's chin. "Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Depp grinned evilly as fear entered Lee's eyes. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this." He uncocked the pistol, holstered it, and left.

* * *

At three in the morning, they began marching about, with no positions having been given to them. Depp charged to Lafayette, having no difficulty expressing his irritation at being awakened so early to not find Charles Lee in presence. "Well, Marie, where's that idiot Lee?"

"He still has not shown himself. John, take a look." He handed Depp field glasses, with which he observed the field.

"Oh, excellent. Who put those men that far out? Whoever it is, he needs a pay raise."

"This is a marvelous opportunity!"

"Indeed. This could be the perfect rout. Let us move forward."

"General Depp, what of General Lee?"

"What about him? If he doesn't plan on engaging the enemy, are we not obliged to do so in his absence? After all, we have Washington's orders, and last I looked, his orders take precedence over Lee's. We simply use that as authorization for troop deployment and the like."

"Rather subversive, isn't it, General?"

Depp smiled as he shrugged. "Hey; it gets the job done."

Then Lee appeared, saying, "Who ordered those men that far out? Go out there and order them to counter-march!"

Both left to do so, Depp muttering something about idiots and the name Lee, and after speaking with General Wayne, Depp left the field, saying he would attempt to send reinforcements up to whomever it was. Depp rode to General Scott, and said, "General Wayne is currently engaging the enemy. We need you to march forward and reinforce him!"

"General Depp, we have no orders from General Lee to do so!" Scott was obviously furious with Lee. "All we've done is march to and fro. I tell you, that man on the hill has no brain at all! You tell him that if I get no plan, I shall assist Wayne on my own initiative."

"Take initiative, General. We need it." Depp rode up to Lee, who was with Lafayette.

He then heard the words that doomed Lee. He said, "We cannot stand against them. We have no choice. We must retreat."

* * *

Depp loped away from the group, determined to find Washington and get him on the field. As he rode up to Washington's group, he saw Washington with a boy. He heard, "See to his care. Send him toward one of the creeks."

"Sir, the army is retreating," The boy said desperately to Washington.

Washington looked at the guards, said, "Hold him under guard; his madness could affect the others."

As Depp loped forward, he said loudly, hoping to puncture the bubbles of the men who supported Lee, "It is no madness, General Washington! We need your presence on the field immediately. The boy is right; General Lee ordered a retreat. We had routed the enemy, and he ordered us to retreat!"

"No...it cannot be..." Washington did not believe him.

"Come with me, sir. I'll take you to him; ask the fool yourself." Not waiting for response or reprimand, Depp rode back to Lee. Behind him, he saw Washington leave the group. He rode up to Lee, and said, "You best have a good excuse for General Washington. He's on his way right now." Lee seemed off in space, and said nothing. Depp knew that it was time for him to go. He departed for a small alcove of trees, and got ready.

He watched as Washington unleashed pure fury on Lee, as the man stupidly tried to cover his ass. He heard, too, and enjoyed the rage being directed finally at the idiot. He heard then the words that he longed to hear: "Mr. Lee, I am relieving you of your responsibility on this field. You will place yourself at the rear of this column."

As Washington rode away, Lee slowly sauntered off. _Opportune moment_...there were no witnesses, no men nearby. Depp quickly assembled his rifle, and found the center of the man's back. He decided it needed to be slow. He aimed low, and fired.

Charles Lee crumpled as his leg fell from under him. He tried to depart, but Depp came up, and looked at the man's eyes one final time. There was utmost hatred and stupidity in them as he realized what had happened. Depp drew his pistol, and affixed the silencer. "I once told you, Mr. Lee...never be alone...and _this_ is an opportune moment. Goodbye, Mr. Lee." He fired once.

He then got his horse, and returned to the battlefield; the day was not over yet. Rather, it had just begun.

* * *

When the day ended, it was not because of anyone's total defeat. It was the horrid heat that took out both armies. They both simply could not continue, and did not. The British fled as soon as they could, Washington's army having been baked by the late sun. No one could find Charles Lee, and most assumed he had left discreetly, probably back to Virginia to sulk.

The army would prevail, and the second-in-command of the army would be filled by another. It was time to start anew.

* * *

When the British ferried themselves back to the city, they found themselves in the position that Washington needed, whether he knew it or not. The British, for all their might and movement, now occupied only two cities; Newport, Rhode Island, and New York City.

It was time for the war to be fought on Washington's terms.

* * *

A/N: Yes, okay, I gave in to my selfish desires and killed Charles Lee. The truth is that he returns to Virginia in disgrace. He requests a court-martial to clear his name from the 'cruel injustice' Washington placed on him. He is convicted of all charges, instead of clearing his name. He is then formally dismissed from the Army in 1780, and in 1782, he dies in Philadelphia at age 52. Far too late a death for my tastes, so I...altered things a little. He had no impact on teh war from Monmouth, so it was a safe thing to do. And I will be a little late in my regular updates-figure one every other day or so-I need to do some research on Caribbean action at this time. REVIEW! 


	51. Chapter 48: Winter of 78 and 79

Chapter 48: Winter of 1778 and 1779

* * *

The rest of 1778 went past with almost no action whatsoever. A French fleet finally arrived, commanded by one Admiral Charles, Count d'Estaing. Admiral Norrington found that the man had become very mellow with age, and had gone from a fiery, brilliant combatant to a merely competent sailor. Admiral d'Estaing and Admiral Norrington collaborated with Generals Depp and Lafayette to make a steady plan for an invasion of Newport.

That did not go as planned, however. On August 9th, the army moved into Newport—a day earlier than planned. Sound tactics, but unsound protocol. The French were very irritated at the movement, but then had other problems; Admiral Richard Howe came with some of his ships to reinforce the defenders. D'Estaing decided to leave, abandoning a long-planned assault and General Sullivan, who was in great need of the thousands of French Marines. The entire French force disappeared into the mists of the Atlantic.

It was not until August 20th that they returned, when Howe limped back to New York, bloodied not from combat, but from a horrible storm that James Norrington spent his entire time on land for; the last time he'd gone through a storm like that, it had cost him everything. When the storm abated, he, Depp, Greene and Lafayette went aboard the returned _Languedoc_, a large 90-gun ship that d'Estaing personally commanded. They quickly received the news that the French would be departing for Boston to make repairs, and they would be taking their entire force—Marines and all—with them.

That was the end of any action for the year.

* * *

The winter of 1778-79 was far milder than the previous one, and even better for the men because they had learned from Valley Forge; huts used no mud or grass, and had real floors, rather than just the earth that had been so unforgiving to them a year before. The Hudson forests gave much better and much more wood than Valley Forge had, and the men suffered only from boredom.

* * *

The year of 1779 brought little notable action either. Most of the skirmishes of the year were peppered fights along the Hudson River. There was one notable piece of action, however, just opposite southern Manhattan in New Jersey, a place called Paulus Hook. The British had left a garrison there that became depleted to the point of 500 men. The Americans sent a force of 300 horsemen, who overtook the base with incredible ease, losing only five lives in the brief action. While the horsemen were not the equals of their English counterparts, they had overtaken the base because of the direction of a Virginian; a man named Lee. Thankfully, this man was far more brilliant and far more realistic than the late Charles Lee; the officer was Major "Light-Horse-Harry" Lee.

There was much rejoicing in the camps when a kindred and buoyant spirit returned; the irrepressible, the irresponsible, the irreverent, the irredeemable, the one, the only, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meeting with James Norrington, he gave the man temporary command of the entire group—sans the _Black Pearl_, which would remain with him. He discovered that he cared far less for Admiralty than James did, and only retained the title when he visited Philadelphia, always appearing in his silly, grandly overdone Admiral's uniform. Captain Sparrow found most of the parties in Philadelphia ridiculous, though that probably had more to do with the lack of rum than any grandeur involved. It was not until one such party that he and General John Depp finally ran into one another.

Literally.

* * *

They hadn't noticed the other until a split second too late. John turned and walked away from a finished conversation, straight into Captain Jack Sparrow, knocking him down, ruining the plate of food he carried.

And this was one of the rare parties that had rum.

Jack looked fully ready to torture to death the man who dared commit the capital crime of harming _his_ rum. Then, noticing it was John, he repressed the urge.

After a backslapping embrace, they caught each other up on their escapades. It turned out that Tortuga was better than it had ever been, thanks to several raided Spanish shipments of gold and other materiel goods, and a continuing supply of food and drink and a lowering of incoming weapons made the city far more boisterous and far less violent.

Jack Sparrow's eyes steadily approached the size of saucers as John described his escapades with the military, and how he'd actually come to appreciate the role he played.

"Well, lad, it seems a bit as though yer tryin' to get a bigger legacy than mine. I may just have to shoot you before it gets too big."

"Oh, no, Jack; I know many things, and I know what I never will be; the name John Depp will never be world-famous, I'll never be a pirate like you, I will never be adored by women everywhere—"

"Ye probably won't be getting smacked by them either," Jack pointed out.

"I won't have the opportunity to give them reason to." He then mocked total despair.

"Oh, what does it matter?" John rolled his eyes toward Sparrow. "I'll never be in the history books, I'll never be remembered; only you. Captain Jack Sparrow did this, and Captain Jack Sparrow did that, and Captain Jack Sparrow did some other damned thing." Sparked by inspiration, John continued. "Captain Jack Sparrow smote the ground, and out sprang George Washington—fully grown, clothed, and atop his horse. Sparrow then performed incredible displays of magic brought about from several decades of adventures on the seven seas, and the three of them—Sparrow, Washington, and the horse—conducted the entire Revolution."

There was a long pause, and then Depp turned to Sparrow, who said simply with a swig of rum, "I like it."

John just glared at Sparrow.


	52. Chapter 49: Blissful Irresponsibility

Chapter 49: Blissful Irresponsibility

* * *

1780 was about as eventless, save for a few bits of action in headquarters. In May, news came that Charleston was lost to the British, and along with it the entire Continental force of South Carolina. Horatio Gates was dispatched with a group of men to travel to Charleston, and free it from British captivity. Horatio Gates, however, was not a good commander, despite the delusions of Congress and a large portion of the Army. Daniel Morgan was accurately quoted as saying, "Hero of Saratoga! I'd plant my boot right where that hero does his best work." Assuredly, it was not his head that Morgan referred to.

* * *

It was at this point that Captain Jack Sparrow decided that he'd about had enough and would be returning to the Caribbean. He said so at breakfast with Nathanael Greene, who was cordial about the matter despite his obvious dismay.

"Me, me crew and the _Pearl_ will be returnin' to Tortuga in a few days, General. Will you be requiring the services of General Depp, or shall I spirit the blighter off with me?"

"No, we won't require his services," Greene said. "He's rubbed off on Morgan and Lafayette enough that we don't need him around that much anymore. Don't tell him I said that, though. It might hurt his feelings."

"Oh, I can just see it." Jack stood, and did a credible impression of John Depp's voice. "Oh, horror! General Greene says that the Army doesn't need me around anymore! Oh, the shame, the injury to my pride. I cannot go on. Goodbye, cruel world." He mimed pointing a pistol at his head and pulling the trigger.

Greene stifled some rather poorly concealed laughter. As Jack sat back down, he sobered. "You're taking the fleet with you, then?"

"Oh, no; I'll take just the _Black Pearl_, the _Black Sun_, the _Elizabeth_, and the _Neptune_. The rest I'll leave here with Norrington; the _Dauntless_, the _Britannia_, the _Implacable_, the _Valiant_, the _Flagrant_, the _Artemis_ and the _Polaris_. They had their fun for a while; now it's our turn for a bit of blissful irresponsibility."

"And where shall this irresponsibility be carried out, Jack? Tortuga?"

Jack flashed his customary, lopsided, charming grin. "Tortuga."

* * *

The _Seven Seas_ was rowdy as it had ever been. Rum flew everywhere. Shots rang out. Women danced. Men dueled and engaged in general depravity. People of both genders went flying over the second story railing. And all the while, the merry musicians kept on playing.

_God, I love this town._

Jack Sparrow partied with Gibbs, Will and Mera. Strangely, Amy and Elizabeth, pirates that they were, were possessed of the curious notion that rum was a vile drink that turned everyone into scoundrels, knaves, and prostitutes.

Jack didn't mind much. He downed an entire pint of rum, then joined Mera in the brawl on the floor. Mera wasn't the most skilled girl with her fists, so they both drew swords. The other patrons were briefly confused, then joined in.

Thanks to Mera's training, and Jack's removal of her moral center, they fought as dirtily and as coordinated as ever.

The brawl was more fun than Jack had had in almost two years. He enjoyed sucker punching one man, then cutting open the shirt of another, and backhanding him on his bare chest. He'd discovered that this particular dirty tactic caused a horribly unnecessary amount of pain, and left a welt for three weeks. The man went flying over the counter, almost crashing into Rosmerta, the serving wench, and instead, smashed several bottles of His Majesty's finest whisky.

The musicians played the piece so jocularly that Jack found himself dancing along to it as he engaged in his typical lawlessness.

Meanwhile, Will had set off with Gibbs on a long-overdue quest; the search for a proper hat. He swiped first the hat from the man Jack had backhanded, and turned to face Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head, and then placed his hand on the hat, forcing Will's head down in time to punch the hat's owner in the face. He went back down in the whisky. Will walked away, discarding the hat and tossing it neatly onto the man's unconscious face.

Then he took a hat from a brawling man and took an opportunity to roundhouse the man. This hat was a light grey and rippled along the edges. Gibbs shook his head. Will discarded it.

He went up the stairs, pausing a moment to watch Jack and Mera brawl. Then, at an opportune moment, both combatants tipped their heads back, mouths expectantly open. Will and Gibbs appropriately poured some rum in. Shouting their thanks, the Sparrows returned to their merry work.

Will then took a yellowed, floppish hat and placed it on his head. It was immediately shot off as some random pistol blew it off his head. Will took that as a 'no' for the hat.

He proceeded up the stairs, taking a hat from a man who was quite placated, snogging with his girl that was a darker gray. Gibbs titled his head, and gave a look that said it was iffy.

Then a man charged forward, being carried by two other men horizontally. Will stopped them, and looked at the man's hat. It was a black hat similar to Jack's in cut, only darker. Will gave Gibbs a glance, who evidently approved. He took the man's hat, revealing a bald head, and replaced it with the dark grey hat. He then stepped back, and said, "Carry on." The other men obliged.

Meanwhile, down below, the brawl was getting out of hand, and Jack decided it was time for a Sparrow-style exit.

Jack gaily grabbed the rope to the chandelier, and loosed it from its proper place, sending him upwards, and the chandelier came down on the others. As he flew upwards into the air, Mera grabbed onto his legs and flew up with him. The rope carried them up over to the balcony, and deposited them directly ahead of Will and Gibbs.

Mera landed well. Jack did not.

He fell over, knocking another man off the edge, who screamed very nicely as he fell. Jack stood, bemused, and bellowed, "Sorry!" over the edge. "That was strange." He regarded Will's black hat. "Good choice, mate." Deciding that Will was a true pirate now (he fought dirty, commanded a ship, had a loose set of morals, and most importantly, a hat), he dispelled the advice he'd been meaning to give Will. "Might I advise that, should you become under the liking of rum that plagues most other pirates, I suggest you take great lengths to do the following regarding your wife, old whatserface, in the situation; _hide the rum_."

Will tilted his head, not comprehending.

"Your bonny lass, William lad, is under the aversion of alcohol, believing that all spirits are to be disposed of by burning them." He clapped his fellow pirate on the shoulder, and said, "Well, daughter of mine, back to the brawl!" He leapt clean over the ledge, while Mera far more gracefully flipped over the side.

Gibbs and Will looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit, Gibbs leaping over, Will flipping.

The following seven hours of duel, drink, and depravity was some of the greatest fun of their lives.


	53. Chapter 50: Commencement

A/N: Woot-woot! Chapter 50, people! Boo-yah!

* * *

Chapter 50: Commencement

* * *

It was day in Tortuga, June 1781, with the usual manner of things going on. Over the past year, the _Black Pearl_ and her small fleet had marauded about the Caribbean, occasionally getting news of the Revolution. As their booty collections got larger, so did Tortuga. It had gone from a medium-sized locale to a full-sized city, spreading from rock wall to rock wall and back near to the top of the hill on the island.

Jack Sparrow and John Depp were once again in the _Seven Seas_ pub when they were approached by a Continental. The man was very familiar to Depp. "Benjamin Martin, is that you?"

Martin looked at him, realization dawning. "John Depp? I haven't seen you since..."

"Fort Wilderness." Both men involuntarily shuddered. Jack noted it and did not ask.

"So you are..."

"Colonel Benjamin Martin. I was sent by Nathanael Greene."

"Ah, good old Nat," Jack said. "Please, sit down. You're making me uncomfortable."

The South Carolinian did so gratefully. "I do hope this won't take long. Is this how Tortuga always was?"

"No," Jack said with a wistful look. "It used to be much, much smaller, more concentrated."

Martin obviously found the idea disconcerting.

"I take it that reminiscence and reacquaintance are not what you're here for, Colonel."

"No, it's not. A French Admiral called de Grasse is coming from France. He is one of the best officers in France, and we would like you to go with him, offer him your services, etcetera."

Jack looked at him. "Can we assume that this time our French Admiralty will be more reliable then d'Estaing?"

"Oh, don't disregard the French," Martin cautioned. "I have one that operates with my militia—one of the best fighters I've ever seen." Martin digressed. "De Grasse plans to move into the Chesapeake and go after the British fleets. Will you be there?"

"Yes sir, Colonel."

"Excellent. He is coming from here, so he leaves very soon. When do you plan to depart?"

"We'll depart tomorrow, and wait for the French to catch up outside Cuba."

Martin nodded. "Alright. I shall inform Admiral de Grasse."

* * *

It was a week later that the two fleets encountered each other. Jack dressed himself in the Royal Navy Admiralty uniform, keeping his One Hat, and brought John and Mera along, both of whom wore Continental uniforms. Together, the three of them rowed over to the French flagship, where they were greeted by an elder man, who carried a bearing about him that Jack hadn't seen since Norrington had been in the Navy. 

"Admiral Jack Sparrow." The French count nodded to him.

"Admiral François, Count de Grasse." The pirate returned the nod.

"The uniform looks...interesting on you, Sparrow."

Jack looked down at the British naval uniform. He thought it looked rather dashing, and said so. De Grasse merely rolled his eyes.

"You are, if I may say so, everything I was told to expect."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"And your companions are...?"

"General Jonathan Depp of the Continental Army, and Captain Mera Sparrow of the _Black Sun_." Both bowed to their French acquaintance, who returned the gesture.

"Well, Admiral Sparrow, we have business to undertake. And perhaps General Depp would appreciate the cargo we carry..."

* * *

On August 30th, a fleet of French and Sparrow warships, headed by de Grasse and Sparrow, entered the Chesapeake, and blockaded the new British port of Yorktown. They blocked the mouths of the Chesapeake, and called for General Lafayette, who had gone on far ahead of them, to meet them on board the French command ship, the _Ville de Paris_. 

The Admiral de Grasse was very kind and gracious to General Lafayette, a refreshing change from most of the other Frenchmen who did not care for the man's position of power over their own.

"General Lafayette, I have sailed here with a force of thirty-four of his Majesty's finest warships, plus eleven others, composing Admiral Sparrow's group. The ship on which you now sit carries one hundred guns, and is the most powerful warship on this earth...save for the _Black Pearl_," de Grasse nodded graciously at Sparrow, "which is apparently undefeatable. I don't wish to dispute your orders, but I imagine General Washington intends that this fleet do more than...annoy the enemy. Perhaps your situation would be improved by the addition of my particular cargo."

The words dawned on Lafayette. "Sir? Cargo?"

"General, I have transported something over three thousand infantry, who, I am quite certain, would prefer making camp on land than spending one more day in the comfort of my ships. Might you have some good use for them?"

"Three thousand troops? You would offer them to...my command?"

De Grasse smiled. "I am told that General Washington places his highest confidence in you. Is there any reason why I should not do the same?"

* * *

A few weeks later, a group of British vessels came down from New York, attempting to break de Grasse's line. They failed, and retreated back to New York fast as they could.

* * *

Over the course of a month, preparations began. Embankments were built. Groups were deployed. Washington arrived from New York. Near the end of the month long wait, he had cannon and entrenchments built around the city overnight. 

On October 9th, 1781, Washington himself fired the first cannon round into Yorktown, and then the other cannon followed suit, opening fire on the city. The Siege of Yorktown began.

* * *

A/N: Okay, readers. I'm going to place the next two chapters on today, and then wait for your responses to Chapter 52.

Any of you "The Patriot" fans catch the colonel's name? Eh? Story is almost finished-but there's a chapter coming up where I will need reader input very much; it is a matter of life and death for a character. REVIEW!


	54. Chapter 51: The Deepest Circle Of Hell

Chapter 51: The Deepest Circle of Hell

* * *

The siege continued on for a whole of eight days. There was one point where a small group of British soldiers attempted to assault the French gun line, which failed miserably. 

The idea, however, sparked General Depp's imagination. He proposed to General Washington that he and a small group of men sneak into the city, and attempt to knock out as many batteries of the enemies', as well as enemies, as they could.

Washington balked on many reasons, the only one he voiced being that there was no way to get in. Jack explained his idea for entering the city, which involved several longboats, several weapons, and a couple of powder kegs.

Washington reluctantly approved it.

* * *

Under cover of night, three longboats descended the banks of the York River. They then descended into it, carrying with them Jack Sparrow, John Depp, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, James Norrington, AnaMaria, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mera and Amy Sparrow. 

They came up in the port, mercifully undetected. Jack assumed that if they weren't detected there, they'd be fine.

The city was already turned into Hell.

Fires burned everywhere. There was the constant whistle of cannon fire coming inward, and the loud _bang_ of cannon going outward.

They intended to remedy that last situation.

They flipped the boats over, and retrieved the weaponry they brought with them.

Jack reached in, taking out a pistol, and a rifle, which he slung on his back with a strap. He then took three more pistols, stuffing them in various belts and pockets of convenience.

John was armed with five pistols, plus his trusty double-barreled, bayonet-tipped pistol. He also carried two swords, and had two rifles on his back, held on by bandoleers, and carried his sniper's rifle. He looked wistfully at the final two weapons in his boat, and then stuffed the tomahawks into his belt. Perhaps the hatchets would be of use.

Will carried only two pistols, but all manner of swords holstered on his back, at his belt, and one rifle slung on his back, plus several throwing knives he'd developed—nasty things that were as silent as they were deadly.

Elizabeth knew the uses of pistols, and more particularly, their use in the right hands. She left the pistols, slinging one rifle on her back, and arming herself with three swords.

Pintel and Ragetti armed themselves each with two pistols, a rifle, a sword, and a knife in their teeth.

James and AnaMaria armed themselves with swords—their specialties—and a pistol and rifle each.

The last of the group, the Sparrow girls, carried two swords, four pistols each, and a rifle, plus some strangely exotic weapons they had had Will craft for them. The others knew better than to ask their purposes.

They knew this was not going to be pretty, and that some of them wouldn't be making it back out.

John affixed silencers to all his weaponry, tightening the one on his rifle. "Hell, tonight's as good a night as any to die."

"Alright, group," Jack spoke. "Break by pairs, and make merry Hell. Any soldiers you kill, take their ammunition and powder. Stash their weapons in doorways; you'll probably need them for your escape. It's party time." He and Depp moved off together as Will and Elizabeth kissed once before moving on.

Pintel and Ragetti stared at each other for a moment before both started crying and embraced once in a backslapping hug. Ragetti fixed his wooden eye in place, and slipped into the night.

Amy and Mera nodded at James and Ana, then vanished to the rooftops.

James loaded his pistol, and cocked it, looking at Ana. "See you in the next life, Ana."

"Likewise, James." She smiled with a feral predator's smile, and then moved.

* * *

Jack moved ahead, climbing the latticework of an abandoned building. On the roof, he grabbed the rifle from John, allowing him to climb up. He then patted John on the shoulder and said, "I'll be bait. You watch my back." John nodded as Sparrow slipped off into the night.

* * *

Amy and Mera slipped around the corner of a wrecked home. They watched the small British patrol run by. Smiling evilly, Mera stepped forward, pulling out two foot-long iron bars that were attached to others of similar design by a small chain—one large enough for the second bar to spin very quickly, but small enough to remain out of the way when not in use. 

She nodded to Amy, who lit her 18th-century grenade and lobbed it into the redcoat's midst. The moment it exploded, Mera leapt in, swinging her toys viciously, cracking ribs, breaking necks, and smashing in heads.

Within seven seconds, the entire group was on the ground, dead or dying fast.

Their momentary mission accomplished, the twins moved onward towards the cannon line.

* * *

Jack dashed through the streets, occasionally glancing at the rooftop where John lay, covering his mad dash. He continually encountered lone soldiers, shooting them, and reloading his pistols as often as he could. He then encountered what he had been looking for; an officer right behind a group of men that was sporadically spaced. He ran up behind the man. He then turned, and when he did, there was a moment where surprise flickered across his face. 

Then Jack shot him.

The group scattered all about, trying to find him. They were horridly confused that men, for reasons unknown, kept falling over when they were under cover.

Jack ran forward, leaping over one cover, and stabbed the man behind it. In one fluid motion, he took the man's rifle and shot another that was aiming at him.

Then he froze.

A soldier stood above him, rifle cocked.

Everything slowed down.

He saw the man's finger tense.

Then he saw the man's head explode.

The soldier fell over as Jack looked up at John, who only waved. Jack nodded, and went onward.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in a doorway, covering her husband as he ran forward. He then ducked into a door as he heard feet approach. Then he looked. 

It was Pintel and Ragetti.

He gave them some of his throwing knives, and whispered, "Chuck these straight at them. It'll go straight in." He then dashed forward at the group he had been shadowing. He then drew his swords and waved them in a cross, the signal.

Pintel and Ragetti began throwing.

As Will sliced and diced, he watched with professional pride as his knives made a quiet swish sound as they shot forward into men's guts, chests, legs, hands, necks, _heads_.

Then there was a thunk.

He looked down at his boot, which had a knife handle sticking out of it. He could feel the cold blade right next to his leg. It seemed the thing had skimmed his skin just close enough to draw blood, but it wasn't wedged in. He glared at Pintel, who looked guilty, and mouthed, _oh, nice_.

_Sorry_, was the reply.

Grunting, Will ripped the thing out. Then he spun and lunged, sending his right leg back as his right arm came down, whipping his hand.

A Brit fell over backwards, the knife protruding from between his eyes.

Will looked at Pintel, who now stood next to him, and said, "That is what they do in the hands of a professional."

As Will walked onward, he didn't see Pintel move his lips very quickly in a mocking fashion, saying, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

* * *

James kicked the door out, swinging his rifle first left, then right. It was clear. He nodded. Ana slipped from behind him into the street, and covered him as he reloaded his pistol. They then ran down the street, swords drawn, after the Sparrow girls. Once they caught up with them, they offered a small change in plan, at which Amy balked until Mera cracked a grin. 

The girls climbed up onto the rooftops and then nodded down at James and Ana. The four of them ran in parallel lines as James and Ana opened fire on a group of soldiers. They then ducked behind cover as Amy and Mera moved on. With them being focused on the adults, they did not notice two black-clad girls drop behind them, and swing _katanas_ into their formations. They were stumped, trying to divert their attention between the girls who sliced them apart and the couple who blasted them to bits.

Then they moved on. Amy admitted sulkily, "Okay, it works."

* * *

Jack arrived at a street facing a small group of cannon. He drew his sword, and spun it 'round twice in the air, signaling Depp to come down and assist him. Depp leapt off the rooftop he stood on, and jogged over to Sparrow. The two stealthily moved up, and slit the throats of a group manning a cannon. They then wheeled it back into the alley, juggling the necessary equipment along the way. Jack then loaded it, and, getting clear, nodded at John. 

He lit the cannon.

It fired into the group, sending all manner of parts both human and cannon flying, and the large collection of powder kegs blew, sending a tall pillar of fire into the air.

By the time the smoke cleared, the rogue cannon had vanished into the back alleys.

* * *

Mera smiled as she watched Jack and John in their actions. She beckoned to the other three, who crept forward. Ana carried a powder keg. Amy and Mera shot forward, taking gun crew by gun crew, until two minutes later, there stood a row of ten guns empty. 

At each station, one took a moment to knock a keg of powder over, and spread it out a bit into the street before joining the other one. Then Ana, covered by James at all times, was nodded to. Both dashed out from cover, Ana spreading the contents of her barrel, being very careful to get the ends of the powder trails leading from each station.

Then, at the end of the line, going into another alley, her keg ran out. The girls dashed to them as James lit the powder, than ran after the girls.

* * *

Up on the hillside, General Henry Knox watched in slight alarm as he watched an entire row of cannon go silent. He pulled his field glasses out, and observed the line. No soldiers coming forth. _Then what_— 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Ten pillars of fire shot up into the air, one at a time, in a row, as each cannon station's powder magazine blew.

Knox grinned. _Damn, but those pirates are good_.

* * *

A/N: End of the War is coming very soon! And the next chapter, I'm going to ask for a LOT of reader input at the end of it. Ye be warned. REVIEW! Please? 


	55. Chapter 52: The Great Escape

Chapter 52: The Great Escape

* * *

On the rooftops, Pintel ran with Ragetti, both trying to keep up with the Turners. 

The Turners would blast a soldier or two along the way as they ran towards the docks, determined to escape.

Then Pintel or Ragetti would grab the other's ankles as he swung down onto the sides of the houses and chucked his grenade inside.

It was a wonder they kept up with the Turners at all, with how slow it went.

* * *

Jack and John wheeled their commandeered gun into the street, and moved to load it. Jack twisted the wheels, aiming it at a large mansion. John, getting an idea, grabbed a hollowed-out ball, and told Jack to pour powder inside, which Jack did, bemusedly. 

Then with the cannon loaded, Jack fired it into the mansion that was General Cornwallis' command center.

As the house exploded outward from the spread powder and fire, Jack grinned at John, who followed the fleeing pirate.

Then they got split up, John going up to the roofs, joining the Turners, Jack joining his daughters' group.

Then they were in trouble.

A large group of soldiers approached them, and the front row knelt, allowing two rows of fire.

As James and Ana took Amy into a back alley, Jack dodged into a house, pulling Mera with him. He grabbed a rifle that lay in the corner. _Good girls_, he thought, _you followed the rules._

He poked around the corner, and shot. A Marine fell.

He snuck back around just in time for a large chunk of wall to be blasted out from where he was a moment before.

He and Mera charged through the houses, barging through doors, until they were right in front of the Marines. Mera went first, cart wheeling as she lobbed a grenade into their midst. Then Jack ran into the street, slicing through soldiers as fast as he could.

Then from behind, Ana and Amy charged them. James, up on the roof, picked off the officers.

The group stood for a moment, then ran for the docks. They were almost home-free.

Beside them, the other five leapt off the rooftops, joining them in the mad dash for the boats. Then behind them came a large group of Marines. Elizabeth drew her swords, and spun round, swinging her left arm right and right arm left, then back, taking out six soldiers at once. Then she continued running, dropping a grenade behind her. She smiled as she heard a bang and 'Aagh!', and thought, _God, I love this line of work_.

Then Will dashed by one of the docks, and fired his pistol, both striking an officer, and lighting a fuse for a keg of powder.

An entire dock blew up, taking about half the soldiers with them.

Jack and the others knelt behind the boats, using them as cover as rifle after rifle came out from the floor and picked off a hidden soldier. As Will and Elizabeth slid to the ground in the sand next to them, Jack shouted, "Get out of here! Take a boat, we'll cover you!"

True to his word, the Sparrows all stood and slung one weapon after another off and fired, spinning in a constant circle as Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti fled for a boat. They quickly ducked under it, and slid into the waters of the York.

Jack shouted, "You next!" at James and Ana, who sped away. Jack forced Mera's back down as a ball of lead shot over it, and then grabbed near her rear. He got a hold of the rifle trigger, and fired it over her back at an officer, who toppled. They shouted, "Jack, that boat won't go, it's Swiss cheese! You've got to come with us!"

It was only then that Jack noticed that there were several dozen holes in the bottom of the boat. He nodded at John, who slipped towards the boat as Amy spilled a keg, eyeing the six others on the boat bottom, readying them for a final ambush. The spinning Sparrows moved towards the boat when there was a shout.

For Jack, everything went in slow motion.

He saw the Brits begin to charge them.

Amy ran towards the boat.

Mera leapt over his head, firing a pistol.

John fired his double pistol.

The bullets whizzed past.

Two soldiers fell down.

Ana shouted, "Come on!" They were almost at the water.

Then Amy spun, as though there were a wire at her hip that had just been tugged.

As she hit the ground, her scream punched through the air, and everything sped up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, readers. your mission, should you choose to accept it is to press the 'Review' button, and either encourage me to move onward, or stay my hand and let Amy live. The character's life is very literally in your hands. I hope you all make the right choice. 


	56. Chapter 53: Glory

A/N: 10,000 hits! Whoo!

* * *

Chapter 53: Glory

* * *

Amy cried out as the round hit her. 

A round struck Jack in the shoulder.

Amy began to crawl back to the bullet-riddled boat.

John grabbed him, saying, "We have to go!"

Amy yelled for them to leave her.

Then there was another cry of a name as someone dashed away from the other boat.

* * *

Amy Sparrow knew she was done. 

The round had torn through her left hip, spinning her like a top. Then as she went down, another lodged squarely in her right side.

She began to feel slightly numb.

She could, however, crawl. She thrashed slowly back towards the boat a bit, staying a small bit clear, and yelled to Jack and Mera, "GO!"

Her strength drained from the yell, she pulled her pistol, and aimed at the powder line. As she did, her life began to flash before her eyes.

She saw Tortuga as a child, Giselle being oh-so protective of her and Mera. She saw their first trip out of Tortuga, on a ship to the East. She saw the Asian pirate whose name she could never pronounce, whom she simply called, 'sir'. She saw 'Sir' teaching them how to fight, how to think, how to move, how to be two individuals in one in combat. He taught them how to survive. She saw him teaching them how to forge swords. She saw the first time he trained them with each of the exotic weapons they learned. She saw the return to Tortuga, meeting Jack Sparrow. She grinned mirthlessly as she cocked the pistol.

As her index finger tightened, and as she felt herself begin to float away, she thought _Rule # 1: A Sparrow dies in a blaze of glory._

The numbness had spread everywhere now as she felt herself begin to float up into the air, almost as if she were being carried away to Heaven. And as Amy Sparrow passed into black oblivion a happy woman, she committed her last action.

She fired.

* * *

Will dashed across the beach in a mad dash, leaping over obstacles, firing madly as he went, one weapon after another coming off his back and out from his belts. He then dived towards Mera, and scooped her up in his arms. He then leapt up from the ground and ran at a mad dash for the boat. 

One, two, three times he was shot along the way, but he ignored the blood coming from his shoulder and legs. He ran as hard as he could, hearing the bullets whiz past him.

Then a cannon round exploded right behind him.

He felt no injury, but some other things were off.

He started to have tunnel hearing as things echoed in his head. He heard a long, slow call of his name from both Jack and Elizabeth.

He was almost to the boat.

Then there was a punch in the small of his back.

* * *

Elizabeth shot out from the cover of the boat with Jack, and both of them seized her husband around the waist. They tugged him back to the boat, and hauled he and Amy underneath.

* * *

Back at the Continental camp, the two boats surfaced from the river. The two tipped over simultaneously, revealing the ten pirates. They walked towards camp to uproarious cheers. 

The first to go were five of them; Mera, Amy, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, Amy and Will being supported by the other three. Then came John, carrying his rifle pointing into the sky in one hand, drawn sword in the other.

Jack noted that he looked rather like a military recruitment poster, complete with dashing war scars and a swashbuckling pose of a scoundrel. He worsened Jack's envy by saying, "Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle," and getting a loud cheer for it.

Then came Pintel and Ragetti, strutting about, and finally, James and Ana, arm in arm.

The pain of their wounds were momentarily forgotten as they enjoyed what can only be described as glory.


	57. Chapter 54: Requiem

A/N: The results are in, and someone dies; that someone is...

* * *

Chapter 54: Requiem

* * *

"So there I was, thinking I was dead, floating up towards Heaven, and I decided to shoot before I went. And then I black out. When I wake up, I'm under a boat, someone holding my head above the water," Amy, from her bed on the _Black Pearl_, looked up at Elizabeth. "I can't thank Will enough for coming back." 

"His excuse would be the Pirates' Code; 'any man who falls behind is left behind'." At Amy's confused look, Elizabeth explained. "Nowhere does it mention women being left behind."

Amy laughed, in spite of the pain it caused. The two bullets had cost her the use of her left leg and also come very close to puncturing her right lung, blasting apart several ribs and bruising her lung. She also had a large bruise on her right forehead, where it had bumped repeatedly against Will's shoulder.

But she was alive.

She turned to look at Will, who was asleep. "How's he doing?"

The mirth drained from Elizabeth's face. "The doctor says he had lead lodged in his left knee and his right ankle, and that bruise on your head is from the round that went through his shoulder. You were lucky his arm slowed it down so much. And there's a bullet in the small of his back, right near his stomach. The doctors can't get it out, and they have..." she faltered, "doubts...that he'll pull through."

Then Will awoke. "Elizabeth..." Amy flinched slightly. His voice was raspy, low. Not good.

"Elizabeth...can you take me a little farther away? Some things...are not meant for...the ears...of others," Will was breathing erratically.

"No need," Amy said quietly. "I just need Elizabeth to help me up." She started to stand, and cursed loudly as her left leg folded under her weight. "Damn it all," she grunted as Elizabeth looped an arm under her shoulders and helped her up and away to Jack's cabin. As they left, Will called, "Bring Jack."

Once Elizabeth returned with the pirate admiral, Will said, "Bolt the door." She obeyed.

Elizabeth stood by her husband's bed, Jack standing next to her. "What is it, Will?"

He looked at her wistfully. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" He reached up, and stroked her cheek. "I never told you it enough."

"Oh, get a hold of yerself, mate," Jack started quickly. "You'll be able to tell her that many more times..." He trailed off at the look Will directed at him.

"Please don't insult me, Jack. I'm not a simpleton, remember?. I know how bad it is, and I know that I'm not going to live, so if you would be so kind, spare me the uplifting and motivational commentary meant to inspire reassurance, please."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You _have_ been around Jack too long."

A look of mild protest came on Jack's face.

"Too long..." A look flashed through Will's eyes, and was gone as quickly as it came. He lolled his head around so as to be looking up at Elizabeth. "You remember the day the Kraken came for the _Pearl_?"

"Hard to forget. Jack died that day," Elizabeth recalled, avoiding Jack's look, trying not to remember what else happened that day.

"So did you," Will said. "I saw your face, the pain in your eyes when the _Pearl_ went down."

"And?" She could not see his point.

"And I also saw you kiss Jack."

Realization flashed across her face as Jack, for the first time Will could ever remember, paled. "_That's_ why you were so cold, then."

"I was cold because I was in denial of the truth," Will reflected.

"What truth?" Elizabeth had a sinking felling in her stomach, and for the life of her could not see why.

"Elizabeth, I love you. But I don't love you as much as Jack does." Forestalling their rebukes, he pressed a finger to her lips and glared once, briefly, at Jack. "And you love me, but not as much as you love Jack." His hand dropped back to his side, weary. "I was never meant for you, and we both know it. You rushed into marrying me because you thought you couldn't and shouldn't have loved Jack." He faltered, beginning to fade in presence. "Know this," he said softly, raising his hand one final time to her face. Elizabeth gripped his hand in hers, tears coming down her face in cascades. "I love you, but more than that, I want you to be happy. You know where you belong. As do I." His eyes fluttered. "Goodbye, my love."

His grip faltered, and fell.

And William Turner was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth felt his grip loosen, and disappear. "No," she whispered. His hand dropped to his side as it slid from her grip. "No..." She shut her eyes, feeling the tears coming. 

Jack quietly leaned forward, and closed Will's eyes.

Elizabeth let the tears come now, and buried her face in Jack's shoulder. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Choked sobs came from his shoulder, muffled by the many layers of cloth that resided there. Layers of cloth that were now soaked through with water that was not of any wave. Arms were wrapped tight around his back, almost cutting off his breathing. But he made no move to remove the arms. He simply rocked slightly, holding the woman that he and his best friend had both loved so dearly for so long.

His best friend that, as he pried an arm away and moved the blanket up to cover his face, was lost to them both forever.

* * *

A/N: Almost done forever, so review! 


	58. Chapter 55: Bittersweet Victory

Chapter 55: Bittersweet Victory

* * *

The word came through the lines the next day. The British force had surrendered, Cornwallis giving in. It was one of the most bittersweet moments of Jack Sparrow's entire life. A cause that he'd labored to help for almost five years was finally triumphant the day that Will Turner died.

It was on the deck of his ship, the _Elizabeth_, that final services for him were carried out. He lay in state in the center of the deck. Gathered around were friends and crewmates of the past several years. Memories of fond moments were shared. Reminiscence of the countless times he had gone out of his way to tease James Norrington in his friendly manner; how he'd always fought fair and honestly, a rarity among pirates; how he'd captured ships, dueled captains of the Royal Navy, fought a Kraken, and learned to love the sea.

He was not to be committed to the sea, however, as most sailors would have been. Some time ago, Elizabeth and Will had been walking along the banks of the Potomac, admiring the countryside. There was one piece of land that he'd found so appealing, so lovely, and just a small bit away from the land of the Lees. The land he'd planned to purchase and live out the rest of his days on would be his burial site, a place that, 85 years later, would become Arlington Cemetery, the burial ground for the countless soldiers lost in wars long past.

On the _Elizabeth_, rechristened the _Turner_, Jack stood in simple black that was modest and simple, hands clasped behind his back, next to Elizabeth, who kept a handkerchief resolutely in hand. Nearby, Mera supported Amy, who with her bad leg had lost not only a friend and treasured ally, nut the ability to ever fight with her sister ever again. John Depp stood silently in his usual, dark attire, his face devoid of its usual jocularity. AnaMaria stood with James Norrington, who, as a former nemesis and friend, had done the rechristening of the Turner. Gibbs was standing by Bootstrap, who was broken like no man Jack had ever seen. No man should have to bury his son, he thought sadly. Several other people, not of the crew but the Army, which had valued his instruction in fencing and chivalry, were there, among them Nathanael Greene and Daniel Morgan, the tired war hero who had retired from the pain of his almost countless wounds.

It was to these two men that both Sparrow and Norrington offered the _Turner_ as a gift, a ship for the new American Navy. It was assigned to be liaison between the United States, and the pirate entities they worked with. Whenever the ship appeared on the horizon, marked by a distinctive American flag bearing a sparrow in the corner reserved for the thirteen stars of the United States, it was called to Captain Sparrow that 'The Eunuch', as he affectionately termed the ship, was on the way. And with its approach, Sparrow would don not the bizarre, wide-eyed look that used to cross his face, but instead a quiet smile that he'd learned from General Washington, call for another person, and with whom he would watch the return of his dear friend's ship one more time.

* * *

A/N: This and the next chapter are the end! Review, please! 


	59. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

James Norrington and AnaMaria were married a few days after the technical conclusion of the war—1783; the day the last of the British left New York—by one General Jonathan Depp. Together, after enjoying several more years of very profitable piracy, they retired to a quaint little cove in what would become Maine, where the _Dauntless_ always waited for them, should they ever return to the sea. For the next several years, James Norrington became a respected naval historian, a man who was known for never traveling without his wife. 

They did return to the sea once, when the War of 1812 was engaged. The US government asked for him to take an advisory role with the Navy to help with action against the English fleet. He offered the _Dauntless_ as a ship to them, which they gladly took, granting him an Admiral's command, and giving his wife captaincy of the Dauntless. The ship saw a bit of action, and by war's end, returned to Maine, where the Norringtons quietly lived out the rest of their days. They bore several children, of whom six made adulthood.

John Norrington, the old Admiral's oldest son, enlisted in the Navy, and would serve with distinction in the US Civil War. Their only daughter, one Elizabeth Norrington, made her way to the Caribbean, where she vanished. She never was found, although rumors persisted that she had been apprenticed by a kindly old enchantress by the name of Tia Dalma.

James and AnaMaria Norrington died the same day; March 15th, 1825.

* * *

General Jonathan Depp remained in America, having developed what he termed 'bizarre, inexplicable affection for the bastard child that is America'. He assisted General Harry Lee, the man known as 'Light-Horse-Harry', with the suppression of the Whiskey Rebellion. He then, tired of the military, offered his resignation from the American Army to then-President Thomas Jefferson, and asked that he ensure the military leave him in peace. It was barely a few years later when Depp broke his own word and went to West Point, where he instructed the fine points of militia warfare, what would become known as 'guerilla warfare'. 

After the War of 1812, Jonathan Depp retired to the hills and valleys of what would become Kentucky, where he died contentedly on July 29th, 1826, surrounded by his beloved family. It was Kentucky where a descendant of the General's, called Johnny Depp, originated. The man became an actor, and decided to tell the story of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs, tired and old, retired from piracy in 1790, worn out from many hard days at sea. He found the quiet of Isla Cruces exactly what his old bones needed. He rebuilt the monastery there, and with help from his old crewmates, turned it into the Church of the Good Pirate. He lived the rest of his days in that church, finally dying at the age of 80 in 1809.

* * *

Four captains of Jack Sparrow's fleet, the captains Parker, Sinclair, Fowl and Starr signed on to the United States Navy, where their four ships stayed until being decommissioned in 1870, the Age of Ironclads beginning.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill Turner never truly recovered from the loss of his son. The last few years of his life were called by his friends, "painful existence, not life". He died in 1792, and was interred in the Church of the Good Pirate.

* * *

Commodore Nathaniel Gillette resigned his commission after the decimation of Fort Charles. He returned to England, where he died of aggressive smallpox in 1785.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti served the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to the end of their days.

* * *

Amy and Mera Sparrow both retired from piracy after the conclusion of the Revolutionary War. Amy never regained use of her leg, but found her life far more bearable by the wheeled chair that she could move about in her sister built for her. With the considerable funds they had received from their line of work, they had Giselle brought from Tortuga to them in America. It was then that they learned they were Jack Sparrow's children in blood as well as spirit. They and their mother settled in Philadelphia, where their descendants reside still today. And though their father never settled in Philadelphia, he still visited regularly on Christmas and the two birthdays that the Sparrow home celebrated, with wife and children in tow, the latter group of whom Amy and Mera adored and doted upon.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow stayed on the sea for years, even past the entering of gray hairs into Jack's temples, which both he and his wife claimed made him looked 'distinguished', rather than 'old'. Their first children were twins, William and James Sparrow. The next year came two more twins, AnaMaria and Elizabeth Sparrow. It was at that point that, when seized roughly by the neck and threatened with not only grievous injury, but also destruction of the large cache of rum Jack had been so sure he'd kept hidden from Elizabeth, that Jack confessed that twins tended to run in his family. Two years later, their last son, John Sparrow was born. John resolutely refused to use the name 'John' and made certain that he was called 'Jack'. 

Jack Sparrow, Jr., at the age of twenty, was given a gift by his half-sisters that was called the _Black Sun_. What he did with this gift after receiving it can be somewhat easily surmised by examining his family history.

No date of death can be given for any of the Sparrow family because they are simply not known. There are no records of death or burial, and the _Black Pearl_ and the _Black Sun_ vanished not long after the death of Giselle Renault. That is all that is known.

It is speculated, however, that Amy and Mera Sparrow returned to the seas with their father and his family when he stumbled, in his typical rum-induced fashion, upon the secret of immortality. Ever since the final known fact of their large family was submitted—the death of Miss Renault—August 21st, 1826, there has been a rather bizarre occurrence in the Atlantic, though sometimes occurring in the other oceans and seas of the world.

Over the past 180 years, there have been sporadic sightings of two ships with black sails and black hulls, ships that fly pirate flags accompanied by flags bearing the image of a sparrow.

From the Civil War came reports of two ships black as night harassing New Orleans and several other Confederate coastline cities and towns.

The Great War, also called World War I, had soldiers making several claims that these mystery ships had been seen in the English Channel, and also laying siege to the German coast.

World War II had even odder reports. Several dozen German submarines simply vanished, although in many cases, the last radio contact indicated unknown ships of the 18th century were approaching them. There were also reports that these two ships had assisted in the evacuation of Paris, but there were no witnesses to support the claim. (One wonders where the stories came from, then.)

The oddest of all came from several Reich and English pilots who participated in the Battle of Britain. They claim that a pirate ship was seen flying across the night sky, and almost destroyed several of the Reich's planes. However, reports differ on the ship; some claim a man with a hook and ludicrous hat captained a ship with white sails, others that a man in flamboyant dress and a woman, with a large group around them, captained a ship with black sails.

And every report mentions, even across several miles' distance or airplane engine roar, hearing the oddest tune; something that goes along the lines of 'yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'

FIN

* * *

A/N: And that is it for me. With the completion of this story thread, I'm departing on hiatus. I have extensive research to do for my next project, one which will require a large amount of time, energy and work; the story of Davy Jones. 

Of all the fictions I have written, this is by far my favorite. I finally got to include Pintel and Ragetti in the final chapters, and ended with the note of a Jack Sparrow-Elizabeth Swann relationship which I believe will come about by the end of Pirates III. I do hope Will realizes and embraces it without resortion to violence (Or worse yet, horrific and unnecessary destruction of rum).

The mention of the flying ship in the Battle of Britain comes from Disney's "Return to Neverland", which I felt I simply HAD to use.

Johnny Depp IS from Kentucky, though I doubt he is the ancestor of a General Jonathan Depp, personally.

The settling of Amy and Mera Sparrow in Philadelphia is, as always, for Captain MeraSparrow, fellow author and cohort for so much of this story.

Captain Jack Sparrow will never die. If his mortal body does ever fail him, we can and will take solace in the fact that "death is but the next grand adventure". That was to be a line used in my scene for his death, but I cannot and will not ever see Jack Sparrow die again. Ever.


End file.
